


Friction

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Streaming, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Mila is a bro, Otabek is hot, Praise Kink, Shy Yuri, Smut, Soft Otabek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Yuri, Yuri is hot for Otabek, bottom yuri, top otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Yuri is a 22 year old college student, Otabek is a 25 year old streamer who plays games for a living. Otabek's hot as fuck, and Yuri is gone on him.You don't need to know shit about streaming or video games to enjoy this fic. They're really just background noise to how these two meet.





	1. Chapter 1

Otabek Altin was rather well known across the internet. He'd gained popularity in his time streaming, pulling in a rather large viewer base with his day to day antics. He started off on YouTube, pushing out videos almost every day until his fanbase coaxed him into starting up streaming full time. It was a large jump to quit his part time job at the motorcycle shop he worked at, but he took the risk and it paid off in the end.

Otabek had over 2000 subscribers, raking in money from each and every one of them every month. He spent his time on Twitch doing a variety of things from cooking his healthy meals once a week to exercising while shooting out advice to anyone who asked for it. In his downtime he played video games, moving between Zelda to whatever new Mario game had come out recently. He was popular for being funny, always cracking jokes and claiming he was a _memelord_ , his viewers playing along with his playful demeanor.

Yuri was one of those fans. He'd followed Otabek from the first day one of his videos went viral on YouTube, following him over to his streaming life. He subscribed to him when Otabek became a partnered streamer, and had dedicated a lot of his time to watching as much of Otabek as he could. Between working part time at a bar and juggling his schoolwork, Yuri didn't catch a lot of sleep when Otabek was streaming.

Yuri even followed Otabek on Snapchat, giddy with excitement any time Otabek posted a new story. Yuri never responded to any of them, though he knew Otabek tried to look over everyone's responses. He was like that, friendly and outgoing, trying to be everyone's friend. 

Over the year and a half that he had been on Twitch, Otabek went through a multitude of girlfriends, each of them turning out to be more interested in his money and popularity than in Otabek himself. He tried to keep a lot of his private life from the internet, hiding behind his persona, _O-Altin_ , the guy who worked out a lot and dished out advice to anyone who asked. Parts of his private life leaked out over time, ex-girlfriends trying to smear his good reputation. Otabek lost some of his followers along the way, but he still continued to dedicate his time to being an entertainer.

Yuri knew he was in over his head. No way would the hot guy from Kazakhstan notice him. He was just another name in the long list of people who talked in the chat. The chat moved far too fast, and Otabek only ever stopped the movement to catch a question here and there. 

Yuri was addicted to him, and it was eating him alive. He spent too many afternoons watching Otabek exercise, salivating at the sweat dripping down his exposed chest. He thought a lot about licking the sweat off of him, shit, Yuri would pay the guy 100$ to _let_ him. It was almost sick how crazy he was for the tanned God, but he never regretted any of it.

One particular afternoon, Yuri's phone chimed with a notification from Snapchat. Otabek had posted a new story. He scrambled to open it, relishing in the short five second video before it would disappear forever. His heart seized in his chest at the simple smile Otabek shot the camera, his exposed chest and arms wet from the shower. He didn't say anything, just smiled blindingly at the camera before it cut off.

Yuri was so fucking gone on him that it was unreal.

Heart beating fast in his chest, Yuri decided to send a Snap back, wondering if Otabek would see it in the loads he likely got in a single day. Brushing his fingers through his hair, Yuri adjusted his shirt that hung off of one shoulder, giving the camera his sexiest smile. He sent it to Otabek with the caption _long time viewer, first time saying hi._

Yuri continued on with his day, almost forgetting about the picture he'd sent until he was closing up the bar that evening and his phone chimed. Figuring it was probably just Mila or Victor, he pulled it out of his back pocket reluctantly.

Yuri swore to God his heart stopped beating, almost doubling over when he saw Otabek's response pop up on his phone. He was grinning widely, shooting the camera a thumbs up. He'd captioned the photo _ur cute, thanks for being a fan_. It was a rather generic response, but Yuri scrambled to screenshot it before it disappeared. His heart was beating loudly in his ears, and his hands were trembling.

Otabek fucking Altin had responded to him.

= = =

Yuri almost felt ashamed, key word _almost_ , when he set Otabek's snap as his phone wallpaper. It was tacky and weird, but he didn't give a shit. He could live the rest of his life happily if he got to wake up and see that smile every day.

He almost had a heart attack that morning when he noticed Otabek had sent him another snap with a _I c u screenshotting me_. His face had a sly smile on it, his eyes glinting. Yuri felt like the breath had been knocked from his lungs. No way had he received another response from Otabek. This was too fucking unreal.

Trembling, Yuri decided to send him another picture. This time he was still clad in his pajamas, which was really just a shirt that was four sizes too big. His hair was a little messy, but he combed it down with his fingers quickly before taking a picture. _Add me on instagram? yuri-plisetsky_. 

Later that evening after Yuri had trudged through his homework half heartedly while watching Otabek stream a few games of Overwatch before he ended his stream for the evening, his phone chimed. _otabek-altin has added you on Instagram._ This was followed by a series of _otabek-altin liked your post. otabek-altin liked your post. otabek-altin liked your post.._

Yuri's face tinged red, pulling open his Instagram to see which photos Otabek liked. They were all random photos of him, a couple candids that Mila had taken that he decided he looked pretty hot in. There was no doubt about it, Yuri was fucking smitten. He couldn't believe he'd gotten Otabek _fucking_ Altin to respond to him. Out of the thousands of people who followed him, Yuri was lucky enough to pull his attention.

He wondered briefly if he did this with anyone else, but swept it to the back of his mind when he realized he truly didn't care. Maybe now was his chance to get Otabek to like him back. 

Russia and Kazakhstan weren't _that_ far apart.. Only about 4,600 kilometers..


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuri, I hate to burst your bubble but I can guarantee that you're not the only person Otabek sends _personal snaps_ to if you catch my drift. Yuri covered his face with his hand, pink dusting his cheeks when he thought about Otabek sending someone dick pictures. "Yuri, are you thinking about his dick? Jesus, that's not what I meant!" Mila yelled, slapping at Yuri's arm playfully. "Though I bet he has a really nice one.." She added, her lips curling into a smile. Yuri's face turned a darker shade of red as he laid back against the bed, letting out a loud groan.

"Mila, why do you do this shit to me?" Yuri asked, dragging his hand down his face. He stared up at his popcorn ceiling (really, who the fuck had popcorn ceilings anymore?) holding his phone over his head. He stared at the screen, the last snap of Otabek that he had screenshotted still open. It was _another_ shirtless picture, beads of sweat rolling down his chest. Yuri definitely wanted to lick the sweat off of him. So fucking badly. Otabek's hand was in his hair, pulling it back from his face, his bicep flexed and a grin on his face. He'd sent it to only Yuri, well at least Yuri _thinks_ he only sent it to him.

Holy fucking shit, Yuri was losing his goddamn mind over this boy. This boy who was so obviously in love with himself, but Yuri didn't give a shit. If he looked that good with no shirt on, he'd be in love with himself too.

"Okay, Yuri, seriously, I feel like this obsession of yours is a little unhealthy." Mila said, reaching out to snatch Yuri's phone from his outstretched arm. Looking at the photo he had open, Yuri swore he heard the distant sound of Niagra Falls when her breath hitched. "Okay, nevermind, he's fucking gorgeous." She said. "Do you think he likes redheads? I mean I can totally dye my hair blonde if that's what he's into. Yuri, why have you been keeping this masterpiece from me? You're horrible!"

Yuri snarled at her, snatching his phone back. Mila just giggled, flipping her hair dramatically before she stood from his bed. "It's fine, I don't need him anyways. I bet he spends more time looking in the mirror than you do." Yuri kicked his leg out at her, but she dodged it with a cackle. "What? You know I'm right. You spend more time than _I_ do putting your fucking makeup on." Mila began to pad her way towards his bedroom door, glancing over her shoulder as she pulled it open.

"Also, I know you haven't been getting out of the house much-" Yuri began to cut her off before she held her hand up and glared at him. "No, Yura, going to work does not count as _getting out of the house_. Seriously, how much longer are you going to work at that bar? That place smells like stale cigarettes and and body odor." She wrinkled her nose at the memory before turning around again. When she was halfway through the door she added, "Oh, and you need to eat more. I can see your hip bones, you know I worry about you." The door clicked shut behind her and Yuri rolled his eyes.

Mila was like the redheaded mother who gave him way too much unsolicited advice.

Yuri slid out of bed slowly soon after she left, realizing it was almost 3 pm. _Otabek would be streaming soon._ There was no way in hell he was missing that, his homework would have to wait. Even if he ended up skipping it, it would be totally worth it since he hadn't seen Otabek in days, working too many shifts at the bar since his coworker was out sick.

His phone chimed, interrupting the silence and Yuri unlocked it, greeted with another shot of Otabek. He was freshly cleaned and shaven, wearing sweatpants that sat dangerously low on his hips. Yuri's mouth watered at the outline of a V and the hair that trailed from below his navel. Yuri almost got lost in his daydream, wondering what kind of body wash his happy trail would smell like when Otabek would be fucking his face.

Yuri almost dropped his phone like it singed his fingers, cursing to himself when he realized he missed the window of opportunity to screenshot it. Oh well, at least Otabek wouldn't send him another winky face and a _I c u screenshotting me_ like he was God's gift to mankind. Okay, well he _was_ God's gift to mankind but that was beside the fucking point.

Yuri tugged at his shirt, a cropped black piece of fabric that hung off his shoulder. There was a roaring tiger on the front, and it was one of his favorite shirts. He wore skinny jeans that were so tight they were almost a second skin, and they hugged his ass in all the right places. They were low on his hips, showing off the expanse of his very pale, but very taut stomach. His blonde hair fell down his back in long golden waves, and he had a bit of mascara on just to accentuate his long eyelashes. Mila had managed to drag him out of the house for lunch before he would hole himself up in his room for the rest of the day.

Humming to himself, Yuri stood, holding his phone out far enough to catch the top of his jeans. Pulling his hair over his covered shoulder, he stuck his hips out slightly and chewed his bottom lip, snapping a picture. Nervously, with trembling fingers, he sent it to Otabek. Glancing at the time, he realized it was already three. Otabek wouldn't respond to him yet, he was probably already online and streaming.

Stumbling over his feet to get to his laptop faster, Yuri woke it up with a swipe of his finger over the touchpad. It hummed to life and he quickly pulled open Otabek's stream, hoping he didn't miss too much of it yet. He plopped back down on his bed, sitting cross legged with his back leaned against the wall, laptop perched in his lap as Otabek's stream opened on the screen.

Otabek was animatedly talking about the work out he had that day, and Yuri was trying hard to actually pay attention to the words he was saying. It was difficult though, his mind going blank as it almost always did when Otabek started up his stream. Yuri didn't care much for hearing about the different routines he did, or what kind of food he made for his meals that week. It all bored him to death, but he still refused to miss out on seeing the guy whenever he could.

He noticed he had a shirt on for his stream, _I mean obviously, he didn't really stream shirtless unless he was exercising,_ and Yuri's stomach fluttered with the thought of Otabek sending only him a shirtless picture. Yuri's eyes fixated on his lips, pink and oh so fucking kissable. His jawline made Yuri weak in the knees, all sharp angles. His eyes were beautiful, brown and always glinting with happiness when Otabek began to talk about the things he enjoyed. He was always happy and full of life, and Yuri wondered how the hell someone like him had _so far_ pulled his attention.

Yuri glanced at the clock after some time. It was already well after four, and Otabek was finally pulling up a game to play. Of course it was Overwatch, one of Otabek's most played games on his stream. Yuri even started playing it because of the streamer, often wondering what it would be like to actually play with him. Of course that would never happen though, Otabek was something like top 500 and Yuri was somewhere stuck in the pits of silver. 

Yuri moved at some point, lying flat on his stomach on the bed, hands holding his head up to watch Otabek's stream. Days of little sleep and overworking himself started to take their toll, and halfway through Otabek's stream, Yuri fell asleep. When he awoke, the stream was over, and his room was void of the sunlight that had been lighting it earlier. "Damnit," Yuri mumbled, rubbing his eyes with both hands before closing his laptop. He picked up his phone to check the time, the screen filled with more notifications than he was used to seeing.

"What the fuck?" He said groggily, opening his phone. An insane amount of people had added him on Instagram, and even more had added him on Snapchat. His eyes widened, wondering what the fuck had happened when he was asleep. He snapped his laptop back open again, pulling up Otabek's videos, often clips of his streams. It took him a while but he finally came across one, backtracking when he swore he heard his name.

"I just want to give a shout out to Yuri if you're watching." Yuri blinked and then rewinded, listening to the clip far more times than he would ever care to admit. Otabek Altin had given him a shout out on his stream. The internet being nosey as fuck must have found his Instagram through Otabek, and of course his Snapchat was listed on there. Yuri's life was about to get a lot more hectic than it already was.

He sent Otabek a quick Snap, _Thanks for the shout out, I fell asleep before it. I was watching. Also, your groupies are adding me all over the place._

Otabek responded quickly, his Snap a picture of him lying in bed. His shirt was riding up, showing the sharp lines of his abdomen. This guy was going to be the fucking death of him. _Sorry, I guess that's the side effect of getting involved with me._

Yuri stopped, the Snap quickly fading from his phone as time ran out. Involved with him? What exactly did that mean? Did Otabek want to take this any further, or was Yuri just another one of his play things?

Over the years, Otabek had gone through girlfriends, and even a few boyfriends, faster than he changed underwear. He always claimed it was because they were using him for one reason or another, never really giving many details when people would begin to question where they disappeared to. Many of them were streamers themselves, and it was rather jolting when Otabek would cut off all communication with them, never giving much insight as to why.

Yuri wondered if he would become one of them. He wanted nothing more than to get closer to Otabek, the boy having been a big part of his life for the better part of the past five years. He knew it would never amount to much of anything, and in the end, he would likely end up heartbroken, but a part of him wanted so badly to dive in and give up any of his doubts. It could end up being the best thing to happen to him, and he would never know unless he gave it a try.

Yuri was staring blankly ahead as he thought, his phone still gripped in his fingers. He pulled himself from his thoughts before he opened his phone again, replying to Otabek. He sent a picture of himself, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes were still rimmed with sleep, his mascara clumping to his eyelashes. It wasn't the most flattering photo, but Yuri knew he still looked amazing. He captioned it with his phone number, adding a _text me?_

His phone chimed soon after, a text popping up on his phone. 

**Hey Yura**

Yuri's heart felt as though it were about to explode in his chest, his fingers trembling.

Okay, so he caught the boy, what the fuck was he supposed to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;)

Yuri and Otabek didn't chat long, Otabek saying he needed to head to bed _to keep his face beautiful_. Yuri had rolled his eyes at that but understood. He knew the downsides of staying up too late, and under eye bags were only one of them. He'd fallen asleep in his clothing, too tired to bother changing before curling up over his comforter and falling asleep. He awoke the next morning to an insane amount of Snapchat notifications.

"Oh no.." Yuri mumbled, sleepily rubbing at his eyes before unlocking his phone. Of course the first couple of pictures were fucking dick pics, what else did he expect from random strangers over the internet? "They're not even nice looking dicks, like who the hell taught you guys how to take pictures?" Yuri asked to no one in particular, clicking through most of the Snaps before he gave up. They were all rather gross, commenting about his looks or what they'd like to do to him if they got ahold of him. With a sigh, Yuri sent Otabek a text.

 **How do you deal with these fucking creepers on a daily basis?** Yuri rolled over, muffling his face in his pillow. He had never had this many people blowing up his phone before, and of course soon after he hooked Otabek fucking Altin, the entire world would be bombarding him with messages. Far too many people thought it was okay to throw shitty pick up lines at him and end it with _haha, I know I'm so tacky_. Yeah, them and every other person who sent him a Snapchat of their dick that evening while he was asleep. He hadn't even bothered replying to any of them, deeming them unworthy of even his venomous responses about how their dicks looked like naked mole rats folding into their own skin.

His phone chimed a few minutes later, **I don't really. This is like the third number I've had in a year tbh. I only give my Snapchat to subscribers but sometimes it gets leaked out.** Another text came in a few beats later, **Sorry about that by the way, I shouldn't have mentioned you. I didn't know.** Yuri's heart fluttered, his lips tugging into a smile before he tapped out a response, **It's fine. Today's your day off, yeah? What do you do?**

Yuri rolled onto his side, staring intently at the text window as he waited for Otabek's response. The dots appeared only seconds later, and his smile brightened. He felt jittery and nervous like he was back in high school flirting with his crush. Technically he _was_ flirting with his crush, but it had been years since he had been in high school.

A picture popped in instead of text, and Yuri sat up quickly, zooming in. It was Otabek, sprawled across an armchair, the leg rest pulled out. His knees were bent, and a 3DS was resting against his thighs. He was wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, and Yuri's throat suddenly felt like sandpaper. Christ, didn't this guy know what clothing was? Yuri was going to have a fucking heart attack before he turned 25. There were a few snacks strewn about around Otabek, and Yuri stared at the picture a few more moments before quickly tapping another reply. **Cheat day? Also, is that Animal Crossing?**

He opened the picture again, zooming in on Otabek's exposed abs and hips. His throat was feeling more and more like sandpaper, and holy shit Yuri was thirsty as hell for that sexy glass of water. He didn't want to admit it, but there was a relatively high chance that he would end up masturbating to said picture later, along with the rest of his _sexy shirtless Kazakh_ picture collection.

 **Yeah, cheat day. It might be, don't judge me. Tom Nook steals all my fucking bells and I'm still his slave.** Yuri snorted, remembering how he played Animal Crossing on the GameCube when he was a kid. He didn't own a 3DS himself, but he recognized the game from his time on the internet. A smile lit up his face before he slid off his bed, deciding he should go and take a shower before he spent the rest of his day being a couch potato.

Heart beating rapidly in his chest, Yuri sucked in a deep breath before asking Otabek something he was afraid of the answer to. **Hey, you think we could Skype?** Dropping his phone quickly so he could mull over his life decisions before he had to read the response, Yuri scrambled off to take a nice, cold shower.

20 minutes later, Yuri padded back into his room, drying his hair with a towel. He'd pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that Mila had bought him, sporting an _absolutely hysterical_ 'Meows it going?' Mila had said it reminded her of him since he reminded her of a kitten. A very grumpy kitten, but a kitten nonetheless. He'd reminded her time and time again that if he was any sort of cat he was a fucking Tiger, but of course, it was Mila, and she never listened.

Dropping his towel on the back of his desk chair, Yuri hesitantly picked up his phone to see Otabek's response. All it was was a thumbs up emoji and his Skype username. He hadn't really expected Otabek to say okay to his request. He almost chickened out, thinking up a million different excuses to get out of it. In the end, he ended up taking a deep breath and reminding himself that he pined after this guy for way too long. There was no way he was going to let this slip through his fingers that easily.

Yuri sat cross legged on his bed, laptop on the comforter in front of him. He was brushing his hair to rid the soft locks of knots before he pushed the wet strands over his shoulder. Taking another deep breath, he opened up Skype and added Otabek. His Skype username was rather amusing, not the usual otabek-altin, but instead a laughter inducing _tall-dark-and-kazakh_. He knew how tall the boy was, and he sure as hell wouldn't call a whopping 168 centimeters _tall_ , but whatever. He sent Otabek a quip about his username before he got a quick response.

**It's not about me per say.. ;)**

Yuri nearly shrieked, tempted to launch his phone across the room and burrow under his covers. Of course it was a dick joke.

Not long after the text, he watched the notification pop up signaling that Otabek was online. Almost instantaneously, his screen lit up with the incoming call. He fixed his shirt nervously, suddenly feeling far too self-conscious for someone who was about to Skype with Otabek Altin. He sucked in a few deep breaths before he accepted the call, eyes fixated on the screen.

Otabek popped up into view, still very much shirtless, and still very much lounging in his armchair. Of course he was Skyping with Yuri from his phone, tempting him with his tanned, half naked body. Yuri stopped breathing when Otabek cracked a grin, his eyes twinkling. "You're even more gorgeous than your pictures make you out to be." His voice was low, silky and smooth as he praised Yuri. Yuri felt his face flush, pulling his hands up to hide it as he turned his head.

"Aw, don't be shy," Otabek said quietly. "I don't bite. I mean unless you like being bitten." Yuri almost choked, his face turning even darker shades of red as he refused to look back at his laptop screen. Otabek was definitely not hesitating to lay it on him, and Yuri was so very new at all of this. He was still a virgin at 22, not because he couldn't get laid, but more because he chose to not throw it away on meaningless sex. He'd never been in a serious relationship in his life, and he could count on one hand how many relationships he'd ever been in.

Even though Yuri put on a tough exterior, he was very nervous when it came to actual flirting. Otabek seemed to catch on, letting out a chuckle. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Don't be embarrassed, I'm sorry." Yuri slowly pulled his hands from his face, turning to look back at his laptop. His cheeks were still pink with embarrassment, and he began to tug at the hem of his shirt.

"It's fine, I don't mind being flirted with," Yuri said quietly, gnawing at his bottom lip. "I'm just not the best at dishing it back out."

"Really? You had me fooled with those pictures you were sending me." Otabek said lowly, and Yuri finally took a good look at him. He looked so different when he was in his natural habitat, not the same as his internet persona. His eyes looked much kinder, dark and sparkling, flecked with lighter shades of brown. His hair wasn't slicked back like it usually was, instead, it was messy and pieces of it were cast across his forehead. God, he was so fucking perfect. Yuri almost considered pinching himself to make sure he was actually awake.

"Yeah.. Well, texting and sending pictures feels different than actually having to hear things come from my own mouth, you know?" Yuri responded, his eyes fixated on Otabek's who seemed to be staring very intently at Yuri. Otabek nodded, humming a little in agreement.

"I guess so, I've never really been very shy when it came to my feelings," Otabek responded, his tongue sliding along his bottom lip. Yuri's breath hitched at the action, his brain kicking into overdrive as he imagined that tongue inside his mouth. "If I like someone and they like me, why do I need to tiptoe around it?"

Yuri shrugged, absentmindedly chewing on his bottom lip again. He didn't know what to say, he never really expected to make it this far with Otabek. It all felt surreal, and he almost didn't know how to handle it.

"Anyways, I need to get my ass in the shower, my friend is dragging me out of the house soon. He says I spend too much time at home, but I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Right, yeah. Have fun." Yuri said quietly, flashing Otabek a small smile.

"I meant what I said about you being gorgeous. You shouldn't be so shy, you're pretty fucking hot. I'll text you later." Otabek winked before the call ended, leaving Yuri reeling on his bed. Otabek had just called him hot, right? Did he mishear that?

\---

"Yuri, come on, you need to get out of the house, please, I need a wingman!" Mila was whining from the living room as Yuri cleaned the dishes, having invited Mila over for dinner. He groaned to himself, turning the water off. He likely wasn't getting out of this one, so he might as well play along and go out with her.

"Fine, but you have to do my makeup because you're so good at doing winged eyeliner and I fucking suck at it." Mila squealed happily, nodding her agreement. She followed him off towards his bedroom, flopping down on the bed as Yuri grabbed his makeup from the bathroom. He came back to Mila flipping through his phone, and he nearly dropped the bag to try and snatch it back from her.

"Oh my God, Yuri. He's been flirting you up so hard and you've barely flirted back?" Mila asked, holding Yuri back as she continued to flip through his phone. An evil grin crossed her face when Yuri tried to pounce on her. She laughed and ducked under his arm, running off to the bathroom before locking the door. "You'll thank me for this later, I promise!" She shouted through the door where Yuri was kicking at it angrily, cursing at her through the wood.

A few moments later, she emerged from the bathroom, slyly dropping his phone into his hands. He scowled at her and unlocked it, wanting to see how bad the damage was.

"Mila, you didn't." He said quietly, his eyes lifting from his phone. Mila just grinned, patting the bed next to her to signal Yuri to come closer.

"I did. I promise it's the best text you've sent him yet." She said matter-of-factly. Yuri looked as though he were about to pass out, tossing his phone at Mila.

"You're such a bitch, Baba. I can't even read his response, he's probably going to think I'm a slut or something." His eyes were wide and his face was tinted red as he stared at his friend who was just snickering quietly, awaiting Otabek's response.

Mila had sent him a picture from his 21st birthday. One he made her promise to never show anyone ever. She had bought him a pair of leopard print panties with some lace and a pair of cat ears to match. It even came with a buttplug that had a leopard tail attached to it, but no fucking way was he trying _that_ on for Mila. He'd been wasted enough to wear the panties and the ears though, growling at the camera with his hands out like paws.

She'd fucking sent it to Otabek. Not only that, but she added a **Meow. ;)** He probably thought Yuri put it all on just for him. Honestly, Yuri would be surprised if the guy ever talked to him again.

"Ah, you might want to uh-" Mila coughed, handing her phone over to Yuri, covering her eyes with her hands. It was a picture of Otabek. Not just any picture.

It was the outline of his dick in his sweatpants. And holy fucking shit, why was his dick so huge?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this here chapter.

"Okay, I really feel like a creeper since that wasn't intended for me," Mila said, her hand still covering her eyes. "But holy shit, Yuri, that thing is massive." Yuri nearly choked, wanting so badly to launch his phone directly at the girl's head. His tongue felt thick in his mouth and he stared at his phone for so long that the screen blinked out due to inactivity. 

"I don't-" Yuri began, his eyes still fixed on the black screen of his phone. "I'm not drunk enough for this." He said finally, launching his phone onto the bed next to Mila before he turned and walked towards his closet, disappearing inside. 

"You should probably say _something_ to the guy. I mean, you're going to crush his fragile ego if you don't at least complement that work of art he's carrying around in his pants." Yuri let out a growl from the closet and Mila suppressed a giggle before she delicately picked up Yuri's phone. "Can I at least send him a response for you since you seem unable to?"

"No! Don't you fucking dare!" Yuri called from the closet before he stumbled out, still pulling one of his legs into his skinny jeans. "You already fucked things up enough," Yuri said, buttoning his pants up before he snatched his phone from the redhead's grasp. Mila gave him a pout before she patted the bed next to her, signaling Yuri to sit next to her so she could do his makeup.

"Like I said, you'll thank me later. That is if you respond to the poor guy." Yuri just sighed, unlocking his phone as he plopped down on the bed next to Mila. "What do I even say to that? _'Hey, nice dick'_?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much. Guys love that shit. Well, okay, be a _little_ less weird about it at least." Mila began to pull things from Yuri's makeup bag, examining everything carefully before she began to set things aside, laying them out on the bed.

Yuri quickly tapped out a response to Otabek, wanting to at least make sure he didn't leave him hanging. **Wow.** He set his phone back down and closed his eyes, letting Mila work her magic on his makeup. He heard his phone chime a few times before she finished, and once she finished he grabbed his phone again.

 **Just wow? Cat got your tongue?** Otabek definitely was a lot more aggressive at pursuing Yuri than Yuri ever imagined he would be. It was rather frightening, but at the same time, Yuri wanted it _so_ badly. He lacked the courage to be as bold as Otabek, but he knew one he knocked back a few shots at some club with Mila, his tongue would loosen and the words would come to him a lot easier. **I just wanted to show you what that picture did to me. You can't just send something like that and expect me not to lose it.** Yuri's felt his face flush before he responded.

 **Sorry, you know I'm not good with words. I'm headed out with a friend, I'll text when I get back?** His phone chimed almost immediately, **Leaving me hanging, huh? You better text me later. I might be asleep by then but I'll make an exception and wake up. ;)**

Yuri nearly ripped Mila's arm out of her socket as he dragged her out the door, needing to get out of the house, needing to occupy his mind with something that wasn't Otabek. 

If Yuri was good at anything, it was dancing. And drinking. He was good at drinking, too.

\---

A few hours later, Mila had disappeared, leaving Yuri to fend for himself. "Fucking Mila.." He had muttered to himself, giving up trying to find the redhead in the sea of people. The club was fucking hot, and his loose shirt was sticking to his skin. He had pulled his hair up in a knot on his head halfway through the night, tiring of the strands sticking to his neck. He was drunk, and everything was far too loud. He went back to dancing by himself, losing himself to the feel of the bass vibrating through his muscles.

Yuri felt a pair of hands slip around his waist, and he tensed. He turned around with a scowl on his face, ready to punch someone in the jaw until he realized it was Mila. Her hair was a wreck and she was grinning, pulling Yuri closer. The two swayed together, Yuri jokingly grinding his hips back against Mila who was yelling in his ear about being ready to leave because she was way too sober for the loud music and all the guys were too grabby. Yuri nodded, allowing Mila to drag him off towards the entrance, and out into the cool Autumn air. 

It chilled the beads of sweat rolling down his body, and he closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of the wind blowing against his clammy skin. Yuri barely remembered Mila dragging him to her car, and really didn't remember her helping him up the stairs to lay him down on his bed. She left a bottle of water on his nightstand and left, but not before telling him to drink the entire bottle before he went to bed _or else you'll have a really shitty hangover, Yura._

Yuri wasn't tired, but his mind was fuzzy, having drunk just enough alcohol to be giddy and talkative. He lifted his hips from the bed, sliding his phone from his back pocket. It was already 1 am, and he knew Otabek was fast asleep. He remembered Otabek saying he'd wake up if Yuri texted him, so Yuri sucked in a breath before he texted him. **Hey sexy.**

He became far more confident in his flirting skills when he drank, and he knew sober him would probably regret nearly everything he was going to do, but at the moment he really didn't care. A minute or two later, a picture popped up. Otabek was lying in his bed, sheets wrapped around his waist. His very naked waist, and shit his _I just woke up_ look was mouth watering. His hair was a mess, falling over his face in dark tendrils, and his eyes were half shut, but still glittering slightly in the light from his bedside lamp. And fuck, his chest was always so perfect, and Yuri never tired of staring at it. He had a half smile, one arm holding his phone up to take the picture, his other lying over his stomach.

 **Holy shit, the things I would do to you..** Yuri texted out, taking far too long to fix his typos before he sent it out. He didn't get a response, instead his phone lighting up with an incoming FaceTime call. Yuri's stomach fluttered, and he leaned back against his pillows, accepting the call.

He heard Otabek's breath hitched, likely because of the way Yuri looked. Yuri had eyeliner on, flicked out into wings at the corners of his eyes. Mascara lined his thick, blonde lashes, making them look longer than they already were. His shirt hung loosely on him, a tank top with rips down the back. It showed off the wiry muscles in his arms and the sharp lines of his collarbone. 

"So.. About the things you would do to me.." Otabek said quietly. He was still sprawled across his bed, and Yuri swore he could feel Otabek's eyes burning holes into his lips. He reached behind his head, pulling the hair tie from his hair, letting his golden locks fall across his shoulders. 

Yuri pulled his bottom lip into his mouth before he smiled, his eyes staring at the expanse of tanned skin that stretched out under dark colored sheets. "I've always wanted to lick your chest," Yuri said, his face flushing slightly. Even though he was drunk, and things were a lot easier to say, it was still Otabek. A very fucking hot Otabek who was staring intently at him through his phone screen. Otabek just hummed quietly, waiting for Yuri to continue.

"You have been the object of my fantasies for entirely too long." Yuri paused, and Otabek let out a low chuckle, his fingers brushing down his abdomen to grasp at the sheets.

"Really? I'm flattered." His voice was low and raspy, having just been woken up in the middle of the night. It caused a pool of warmth to settle in Yuri, and he felt his cock twitch at his words. "What else would you do to me?" Otabek asked, his fingers skirting around the sheets that were covering his lower half.

Yuri's mouth watered, his eyes fixated on that hand before he continued. "I want to suck your cock so badly." He whispered, shifting on his bed. His erection was pressing uncomfortably against his too-tight pants, wanting so badly to be freed.

"How badly?" Otabek asked, slowly pulling the sheet down. Holy shit, he was fucking naked. He stopped when he got to the very base of his cock, only showing the soft hair and a very small expanse of it. Yuri felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes widening.

"So badly, I want you to fuck my mouth." Yuri said, any feeling of shame disappating as his throbbing hard on made his brain go fuzzy. Otabek let out a small noise, finally pulling the sheets down until they rested on his thighs. His cock sat nearly straight up, the hair around the base trimmed neatly. Otabek wrapped his fingers around it, still holding his phone in his other hand. He kept the camera fixed on his cock as he stroked it a few times, then he turned it back to his face. His pupils were blown wide, and he had a sly smile on his lips. Yuri nearly lost it, an involuntary whine flying from his open mouth.

"Yeah? Do you want me to fuck your mouth, Yura?" Yuri scrambled to unbutton his jeans, unzipping them to free his own cock. He mewled quietly, lying back against his pillows again. His cock was hard and very pink, beads of precum already escaping the slit. "Let me see you." Otabek said breathily, and Yuri obliged. He slowly moved his phone down his body, showing off a small sliver of his stomach from where his shirt had pulled up, stopping at his cock that was poking through his unzipped jeans.

"You're so beautiful, Yura. Such a fucking pretty kitten." Otabek purred, and Yuri whined again. "You like it when I compliment you, don't you? You may be shy, but look how easily you turn into a little slut when someone praises you." Yuri hesitantly wrapped his fingers around his member, wanting so badly to feel _something_ , as this was all way too much for his drunken, hazy brain to handle.

"That's a good kitten, touch yourself, cum for me." Otabek was growling into his phone, and Yuri's eyes fixated on the screen. Otabek had turned the camera back to his cock, and his free hand was pulling the skin up and down his shaft slowly. Yuri huffed out a breath, gripping himself more tightly before he began to pull at his cock, flicking his thumb over the slit. He bucked his hips up slightly into his hand, almost losing his grip on his phone as he began to lose himself to the pleasure.

The sound of Otabek growling into his phone combined with the sound of him jerking his own cock made Yuri keen. He was making high pitched noises that he'd never heard come from his own mouth before, and he should have been embarrassed but he was way too fucking horny to care.

"Good kitten, cum for me, let me see you cum. I bet you look so fucking good when you do." Otabek was purring words of praise through his phone, and this sent Yuri over the edge. With a yelp, Yuri thrusted up into his hand one last time, ropes of cum shooting out across his half exposed stomach. He milked himself through his orgasm, panting and mewling with his release. Otabek was whispering praise through the phone at him, _Yura, you're so fucking beautiful. God, I want to fuck you so badly. That's a good kitten, cum for me._

With the sight of Yuri coming, Otabek lost it, a growl escaping his lips as he came, too. He came in short bursts, half of it landing on his thighs, some of it staining his sheets. His strokes slowed, pulling out the last few drops before he let out a breath. Yuri was fucking gone, his cum rapidly drying on his stomach, but he didn't care. He was busy staring at Otabek's cock, still standing proudly even though he had just come. He licked his lips, wanting so badly to clean up his cum, wanting to taste Otabek.

"Taste yourself, Yura," Otabek whispered then, breaking the short silence that had fallen between them in their post orgasmic haze. Yuri complied, his fingers scooping up a small amount of his cum, turning his camera to his face as he pulled his fingers into his mouth. He sucked them gently, rolling his tongue around the digits as he tasted himself. It was bitter and a little salty, but knowing that Otabek was watching him caused his spent cock to twitch again. Otabek's camera had turned back to his own face, and he was chewing on his bottom lip, grunting quietly as he watched Yuri suck on his own fingers.

"You're so perfect, what a beautiful kitten you are. My kitten, I would do so many things to you if you were here." His voice was low, still laced with lust as he spoke to Yuri. Yuri hummed around his fingers, his lips tugging into a smirk. He pulled his fingers from his mouth with a wet pop before he responded.

"So.. About the things you would do to me.." Yuri mocked, his lips pulling into a sly grin. He was going to be so fucking embarrassed in the morning, but as he listened to Otabek cum for the second time, his brain told him that he really didn't fucking care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather boring, I'm so sorry. Filler chapters are dull and I just want there to be excitement but they are necessary sometimes. D:  
> NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE SHIT GETS GOOD.

Yuri didn't wake until well after noon the next day, tangled in his sheets and completely naked. He barely remembered cleaning himself off and downing the water on his nightstand before sleep took him. He laid still, his eyes staring at the ceiling before memories of the night before washed over him. Screwing his eyes shut, he felt his face flush red. He'd never done anything like that before with anyone. It was all too much for him, and he really didn't want to look at his phone. He didn't want to talk to Otabek, feeling ashamed of the things he had moaned through the phone when he came a second time to the sound of Otabek's voice.

Rolling onto his side, he reluctantly grabbed his phone, unlocking it to see a string of texts from Otabek. **Last night was great, thank you for that.** Yuri's heartbeat picked up rapidly at the words on his screen. **Are you okay? You don't usually sleep this late?**

**Are you ignoring me?**  
**I'm sorry if I did something wrong..**  
**Yuri please**

Yuri sighed, and quickly tapped out a response, **You didn't do anything wrong, I slept in, I'm sorry.** His phone lit up almost immediately, Otabek spam texting him with _oh thank God_ and a variety of emojis to show his relief. A picture popped up, another shirtless one to add to his already massive collection. Otabek was grinning brightly, his face flushed red. Yuri never tired of seeing him shirtless, he didn't think he ever would.

He sent another picture back, his hair a mess around his head, his chest bare. His pale skin was almost glowing in the afternoon sunlight that streamed through his curtains, giving him an almost ethereal glow. His eyes were bright, the sunlight making them look an even lighter shade of green, the flecks of blue standing out even more. Otabek sent back another text almost instantaneously after receiving it, **Yura, you really are perfect.** Yuri smiled, feeling a flutter in his stomach at the response.

He was falling more and more in love with this guy every day, and it was becoming harder and harder to keep it to himself.

\---

Later in the evening, after eating and showering, Yuri was sprawled out on his bed. His laptop was in front of him, Otabek's stream pulled up. He had only caught the tail end of it, Otabek already saying his goodbyes before his channel cut off. Yuri almost felt bad, he hadn't done anything except lazed around and played with his cat half the day, but he still missed the stream. 

His computer screen lit up with an incoming Skype call soon after the stream ended, and Yuri scrambled to answer it. He was wearing nothing but an oversized shirt, his hair framing his face in long blonde waves. He was lying on his stomach, propping himself up with his forearms. Otabek's grinning face popped up on his screen, and Yuri smiled, turning his face slightly with embarrassment. It was the first time they'd be talking like this since last night, and he was still relatively shy about it.

"Still feeling shy around me, huh?" Otabek asked, leaning back in his desk chair. He stretched out, the bottom of his shirt pulling up slightly as he did. Yuri turned his face back, drinking in the sight of his happy trail below his belly button. He shrugged, looking down at his hands.

"Never really done anything like that before. I said a lot of things in the moment and-" Yuri's face felt hot, his eyes fixated on a loose string on his comforter. He pulled at it, not wanting to look up at Otabek.

"Oh, Yuri," Otabek said quietly, his voice full of warmth as he spoke to the Russian. "There's no need to be shy about it, what we did was healthy and normal. I'd like to do it again sometime, you know, if you want to. I'd like to see the faces you make." His voice was low and sultry, and Yuri chewed at the inside of his cheek, still refusing to look up at his laptop.

"I wouldn't mind that." He said quietly, still tugging at the string. "I have something to ask though if you don't mind?"

Otabek leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbow on his desk and his chin in his hand. "What's that, Yura? You can ask me anything, you don't need my permission."

"What is this?" Yuri asked, finally leaving the string alone, his gaze moving back up to Otabek on his screen. "What are we? Am I just fun for you? Do you want more from me?"

Otabek didn't say anything for a few moments, seemingly mulling Yuri's question around in his head. Yuri felt a little nervous as the silence continued to stretch between them. His mind started to wander back to what Mila had told him, _there's no way you're the only one he does this with_ , and he wondered if maybe it was true. He closed his eyes, letting some air out through his nose. He opened his mouth to say something, but Otabek cut him off.

"No, Yuri. I mean, yes, it is fun talking to you, but no. I know you probably think it's hard to believe that someone like me doesn't go around and flirt with everyone who comes onto me, but I don't." Otabek paused, clearing his throat. "Can you at least look at me?" Yuri opened his eyes, nodding a little. He pushed stray hair behind his ear and waited for Otabek to continue.

"I don't want you to think that, Yura. Yeah, I've had a lot of relationships, but it was never just a game to me. I'm 25, I'm ready to settle down and do domestic things, you know? Own a house, have a dog, adopt a kid, have a kid, you know, normal shit that adults do. I know my attitude makes it seem as though I'm not the type to settle, and I know a lot of my exes have gone online and spouted a lot of bullshit about me, but that's not me. It was a stroke of luck that I opened your Snapchat and decided to respond, I won't lie about that. I saw your picture and thought you were cute, I wouldn't have responded if you weren't cute." Yuri tilted his head slightly, his lips twitching as he tried not to smile.

"That makes you sound really shallow, honestly." Yuri said, biting back a small chuckle. Otabek just shrugged, running his fingers through his hair as he leaned back again in his chair.

"Maybe, but I'm glad you were cute, and I'm glad I responded to you. You really are something amazing and I would love to get to know you better." Otabek said quietly. "I know we're kind of doing this all backward, you're supposed to get to know someone _then_ get their pants off but.." Yuri snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yura, would you like to come visit me? Or I can come visit you... I just, I really want to meet you. I want to get to know you, I want this to be something." Otabek continued, his eyes looked so warm, so sincere. Yuri felt like his heart stopped, his eyes widening slightly. "Oh, shit, I don't mean to move too fast I just- I really want to know you, Yura." 

Yuri shook his head, swallowing thickly before he responded. "I'd love to. I can't afford something like that though, you know I only work at a bar while I go to school. I can barely pay my bills, shit I'm surprised I have enough food in my fridge-" Otabek cut him off, holding his hand up.

"I wouldn't make you pay for it." Otabek said, and Yuri's breath hitched.

"I couldn't ask you to pay for something like that," Yuri mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows as he dropped his gaze to his keyboard.

"You're not asking me, I'm asking you to let me. I want to see you, so I will pay for it. That is if you want to see me.." Otabek said, his voice trailing off.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? I've been fucking pining over you for like five years." Yuri gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "Shit, no, that sounds super creepy I'm sorry."

Otabek chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sure I would have been pining over you for just as long if you talked to me sooner." He was smiling at his webcam, and fuck that smile made Yuri's heart soar. He was too fucking perfect, and Yuri's head was spinning with the way everything was going. It almost felt like a damn fairy tale that he was going to wake from soon.

"So..?" Otabek asked, his eyebrows raised as he waited for Yuri's response. Yuri just nodded, nibbling at his bottom lip as he smiled, emerald eyes twinkling with excitement.

And that was it, Otabek booked the earliest flight he could, telling Yuri it would be better if he visited since his job was a lot more flexible. Being a streamer meant he could disappear for a little bit, knowing his fans would be there when he got back. Yuri had almost argued with him when he said he'd stay in a hotel, but he decided it would probably be better that way. He nearly had a heart attack when Otabek said he'd be there in three days, ready to drop everything to see Yuri as soon as he could. 

What if Otabek saw him and decided he really wasn't his type? Oh fuck, Yuri had three days to freak out over this shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy, here we go!

Three days went by abysmally slow, Yuri's thoughts stuck on nothing but Otabek. _Otabek was coming to see him._ Otabek fucking Altin was coming to see him and it still seemed like a joke. Yuri was going to end up waiting at the airport until dark, only to get a text that said _Shit, you actually thought I would come?_ He knew he was too paranoid, which was funny considering he was relatively confident in his looks. He knew he could be an asshole, and he was way too shy when it came to being intimate, so he always wondered why anyone would even want to date someone like him. He wasn't shy when it came to making friends, Yuri was one of those people who could walk into a room and leave with at least five new friends, but intimacy never came easily to him.

It made him uncomfortable, especially talking about his feelings. His face would turn red, and he found it hard to make eye contact, always shying away from having to talk about emotions. He was good at cuddling, kissing, hugging, showing his feelings through touches, but taking his clothes off made him feel very vulnerable. Yuri didn't like feeling vulnerable.

He was opening himself up to Otabek, the two of them texting nonstop over the following three days. Good morning texts when the sun came up, and good night texts when it was late at night. Otabek filled Yuri in on everything he did throughout his day, and Yuri did the same. The two were connecting easily, and Yuri was slowly finding it easier to flirt with Otabek. He'd send teasing pictures of him getting out of the shower, his wet hair sticking to his pale skin. The muscles in his stomach flexing slightly, his lips curled into a sly smile. He was letting himself become vulnerable, letting someone peek into his life. It scared him, but he wanted so badly to allow Otabek in.

When the day came for Yuri to pick Otabek up from the airport, he had invited Mila over to help him get ready. He was standing in his closet, clothes were strewn around him as he finding it nearly impossible to find something to wear. He had to be perfect, had to look absolutely fucking delectable when Otabek saw him. He couldn't half-ass it, and he was ready to burst into tears in his frustration.

"Yuri, why don't you just wear what you usually wear? You know you look hot in jeans and a shirt, if Otabek doesn't think so then he's wrong, really." Mila said, sitting on the floor in Yuri's closet, watching him intently. Yuri just sighed, defeated. She had a point, he really did look hot in jeans and a shirt. Tiring of standing around in his boxers for the past hour, Yuri pulled on a pair of skin tight black jeans and a black shirt with a tiger on it. He let his hair stay down, soft and shiny as it flowed down his back.

"Mila, do my makeup." Yuri said, finally dressed and ready to go after nearly two hours of showering, looking for something to wear, and fretting over his hair.

"That's why I'm here isn't it?" She asked with a laugh. "I mean besides the obvious moral support you needed because I swear if I weren't here you'd have a mental breakdown." Yuri just rolled his eyes, sitting down in front of her so she could do his eyeliner. "I still can't believe he actually agreed to meet you, he knows how grumpy you are, right?" Yuri scowled, and Mila giggled.

"You know if he hurts you I'm going to kill him. I don't care how buff he is, I will beat his ass." Mila finished applying Yuri's makeup, smiling as she admired her work. "You look hot, go get him, kitten." Yuri shot her a dirty look before he bolted out the door, realizing he was going to be incredibly late if he didn't leave.

He pulled into a parking spot soon after Otabek's flight was due to land. He slid out of his car, pulling his phone from his back pocket to see if he had a text yet. Otabek had texted him nearly five minutes earlier, saying he had landed and was waiting for his bags in the baggage claim. Yuri sent him a text asking which baggage claim he was in, and he took off for it when he received a response, hoping not to make the boy wait too long.

Stepping into the airport, Yuri tried to take deep breaths to calm his nerves. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, and his hands were trembling in his pockets. He scanned the crowd as he walked towards the baggage claim, and his eyes landed on Otabek. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. His hair was slicked back, and he was staring intently at the carousel as he waited for his bag to come around. Yuri nearly turned around and ran the other way, his nerves fighting against him. Even after being on a long flight, Otabek managed to look breathtaking. It was unfair, as Yuri knew if he had taken that flight he would have looked like a fucking monster by the time he landed.

Pulling in one more deep breath, Yuri made his way towards Otabek, weaving through the crowd of people. "Otabek?" Yuri asked hesitantly, only a foot or two away from where Otabek stood. He turned at the sound of his name, his face lighting up when he saw it was Yuri. Yuri's hands were stuffed in his pocket, a nervous smile spreading across his face.

"Damn, Yura, you just keep getting hotter every time I see you," Otabek said breathily, holding his arms out for Yuri to step into. Yuri pulled his hands from his pockets, nearly throwing himself at Otabek. His heart was racing, and he was trembling all over, holding onto Otabek tightly. He could smell his cologne, and he fought the urge to bury his nose into his neck. They were in public, and if he did that, he knew it wouldn't stop there. Otabek was holding onto him tightly, and Yuri felt him trembling slightly as well.

"You smell good, Yura," Otabek said, pulling away from Yuri with another smile. Yuri smiled shyly, pushing hair from his face before he slid his hands back into his pockets. Otabek caught his suitcase coming around the belt, and he grabbed it, before following Yuri out towards his car. The two were silent, mostly just basking in one another's' presence. Yuri was internally losing his shit, trying so hard not to fucking lose it at the fact that Otabek was next to him.

After putting Otabek's suitcase in the back and getting in the car, Otabek cleared his throat. Yuri glanced over at him, and Otabek tugged at his shirt, pulling Yuri towards him. Their lips met and Yuri melted into him, his hand moving to Otabek's neck, wanting to feel the short hairs of his undercut between his fingers. He tugged at them gently as their lips slid together, and suddenly he felt Otabek tug his hair gently, wrapping the soft blonde locks around his fingers. Yuri moaned into his mouth, Otabek taking that as his chance to plunge his tongue into Yuri's mouth.

He swiped his tongue around, Yuri letting tiny whines out into Otabek's mouth. He wanted to taste more of him, meeting Otabek's tongue with his own. They swirled their tongues around one another's, the car filling with the wet smacks of their sloppy kiss. Otabek pulled away, Yuri trying to chase his lips hungrily. Otabek smiled, tugging back on Yuri's hair, Yuri mewling in response. His lips were pink and puffy, wet with saliva, and his pupils were already covering the expanse of his irises, filled with lust and want.

Otabek relished in the fact that he had caused the Russian to melt in his grasp, holding him back by his hair as he grinned at Yuri. "You really turn into such a needy slut when I give you attention, don't you?" Otabek asked, his voice low and raspy, giving Yuri's hair another tug. With a whine, Yuri nodded, his eyes fixated on Otabek's lips. "Yeah? You're my little slut, aren't you?" 

Yuri gasped and nodded again, wanting so badly to feel Otabek's lips on his own again. Wanting to devour his mouth and melt into his touch, allow him to do whatever he wanted to him. "I'll give you anything you want, Yura, but not here. You're better than having your first time be in a car in a dingy parking garage." Otabek said quietly, loosening his grip on Yuri's hair to trail his fingers across his jaw gently. Yuri leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "I want your first time to be special, and this isn't special." Yuri nodded, feeling his pulse slow down as he let Otabek touch his face lovingly. 

After he'd calmed down enough to focus on driving, they pulled out of the parking garage, headed towards the hotel Otabek would be staying in. Otabek's face was turned, his eyes staring out the window. "Do you want to stay with me tonight, Yura?" He asked quietly, his eyes still focused out the window. Yuri hummed, a small smile passing over his face.

"Yeah, but you have to take me to dinner before I take my pants off for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluffy but also hot smut. o/

Otabek, of course, had obliged. He took Yuri out to dinner, the two of them talking excitedly over their meals. Otabek mentioned that he hadn't bought a round trip ticket, stating that he didn't want to dampen his trip with an end date looming over the both of them. He'd buy a ticket back home when it was time, and until then, he was going to spend as much time as he could with Yuri.

After dinner, Yuri and Otabek stumbled through the hotel doorway, Otabek dropping the suitcase at the entrance. The door shut, and Yuri pushed him against it, capturing his lips with a bruising kiss. Otabek's arms snaked around Yuri's waist, his hands grasping at his ass as he pulled Yuri into him. Their lips slotted together, and Yuri dragged his tongue along Otabek's bottom lip. His fingers grasped at his undercut, tongue breaching his mouth to meet Otabek's. They kissed one another with vigor, Otabek drinking in Yuri's moans.

Otabek pulled Yuri away from his lips by his hair, admiring his flushed face before he latched onto his neck. Yuri tilted his head back, gasping when Otabek nipped at his skin, fingers pulling at his hair. He ground his hips forward, pushing his hardened cock against Otabek's hip. He keened at the friction, wanting so much more from Otabek. Otabek continued to suck and nip at his neck, slowly pushing Yuri backward. It was dark in the room, and Otabek pulled from Yuri when they reached the bed to flip on the lamp. 

Yuri kicked off his shoes, falling back onto the bed. He stared hungrily up at Otabek. Otabek smiled at him, toeing his own shoes off before he crawled over Yuri. He brushed Yuri's hair behind his ear, kneeling over him to admire the gorgeous blonde beneath him. Yuri let out a small whine, tugging at Otabek's shirt to try and pull him into another kiss. Otabek just smiled, dragging his fingers through soft locks before he leaned down. His fingers gently pushed on Yuri's jaw, turning his face to the side as he kissed up his jawline. He stopped at Yuri's ear, licking the shell of it slowly. Yuri shuddered, his hands gripping Otabek's shirt more tightly.

"What do you want, kitten?" Otabek whispered in his ear, his lip dragging along the shell of it. Yuri whimpered, trying to buck his hips up against Otabek. "Tell me, kitten, what do you want?" Yuri tried to grab at Otabek again, too ashamed to answer his question. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, but Otabek wasn't having any of it. He pulled back from Yuri, grabbing both his wrists with one hand, pushing them up against the bed over Yuri's head. Yuri moved, trying to pull out of Otabek's grasp, but Otabek was a lot stronger than he was. He pouted, Otabek looking down at him as he waited for a response.

"I can't," Yuri whispered, turning his face to the side. Otabek held his wrists down still, his other hand moving to pull Yuri's face back to look at him.

"You can, kitten. You don't need to feel ashamed. Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you." Otabek was whispering to him, his face only a few inches from Yuri's. Their eyes met, Otabek's dark orbs drilling holes into Yuri's emerald. "Please, I want you to tell me what you want so that I can do it for you, baby."

Yuri fought back the urge to look away, sucking in a breath as he stared back up at Otabek. "I want to taste you." He whispered, pink dusting his cheeks before he nipped at his bottom lip. He continued to stare up at Otabek who growled in response.

"You know you don't have to do that, Yura." Otabek said quietly, his eyes searching Yuri's as he let go of his wrists. His fingers traced along Yuri's jaw, his other hand resting next to Yuri's head to support his weight.

"I want to." Yuri responded quietly, his hands roaming down Otabek's chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt. "Please?"

Otabek sat up, knees on either side of Yuri's hips as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. "Okay, kitten, whatever you want to do we will do." Yuri sat up beneath him, catching Otabek's lips in a sweet kiss before he pushed against his chest, motioning for him to move so Yuri could get up. Otabek obliged, and Yuri shoved him back down against the bed, crawling over him.

"Can I?" Yuri asked, his fingers pulling at the button on Otabek's jeans. He wanted to pull them off, deeming that there were far too many articles of clothing between them. Otabek just nodded, lifting his hips so Yuri could pull his pants down with his underwear, pushing both off the bed. Yuri's breath hitched when Otabek's cock sprang free. He slid down Otabek's body, Otabek spreading his legs slightly so Yuri could kneel between them. Yuri grasped his cock with gentle fingers, admiring the length in his hand with wide eyes. 

He tugged at it experimentally, eyes looking up to catch Otabek's. Otabek was staring down at him, his mouth open slightly as he watched lithe fingers tug at his member. Yuri leaned forward, his tongue dragging along the tip of his cock. It was warm to the touch, the skin soft against his tongue. His eyes drifted up to meet Otabek's before he pulled the head into his mouth. He gave it a slurp, his tongue swirling around the ridge before he pulled it back out with a pop. Otabek groaned, his hand moving to grip at Yuri's hair gently, pulling it away from his face. 

Yuri's hand gripped the base before he opened his mouth, engulfing Otabek's cock slowly. He felt it jab against the back of his throat, and he nearly gagged at the feeling. Otabek pulled him back with his hair, giving Yuri a concerned look. "Yura, don't take more than you can handle." 

Yuri just hummed, the vibration causing Otabek to grit his teeth. He licked along the shaft, sliding it back down his throat again. He could nearly fit the whole thing in his mouth, relaxing his gag reflex as best as he could. His hand tugged at the bit he couldn't fit in his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks as he sucked back up, his hand pulling up on the skin as he did. His eyes were fixated on Otabek's the entire time as he began to bob his head up and down. He made sure to lick down his length every time he went down, sucking his cheeks in every time he went back up. He flicked his tongue teasingly at the slit, his hand stroking Otabek's cock quickly as he did.

"If you keep doing this, kitten, I'm not going to last," Otabek growled out, his fingers still wrapped in Yuri's hair. Yuri didn't stop though, only bobbing his head faster, tugging harder at Otabek's cock. He wanted to taste him, wanted to know what it felt like to have Otabek come undone. Otabek began carefully thrusting up into Yuri's mouth, Yuri slurping and choking on his length. His eyes were pricking with tears, but he didn't care. He wanted Otabek to fuck his mouth, wanted him to cum deep in his throat.

Otabek's head tilted back, his hand tightening around Yuri's strands. "Yura, I'm going to cum," He breathed out, his thrusts stuttering with his impending orgasm. Yuri didn't slow, his hand moving more quickly as he slurped and licked at Otabek's cock. He wanted it so badly, wanted to feel him lose his mind to Yuri's touch. Otabek thrusted deep into Yuri's throat, causing him to choke. The feeling of Yuri's throat constricting around his cock was all it took. Growling between his teeth, Otabek stilled. His cock was buried deep in Yuri's throat. Yuri felt it pulse in his mouth, thick spurts of cum shooting down his throat. He almost choked again, fighting back the tears stinging his eyes.

He hummed around Otabek's cock, his hand slowing its tugs. He wanted to pull every last drop from Otabek, wanted to taste everything he had to offer. Otabek's chest was heaving when he finished, pulling his softening cock from Yuri's mouth. His hand moved to Yuri's face, forcing him to open his mouth. "So good Yura," He whispered, his thumb pulling at Yuri's bottom lip. "You ate every last drop like a good kitten."

Yuri moaned, his hips grinding down against the bed. He was painfully hard, wanting to feel his own release. It was almost as if Otabek had read his thoughts then, sitting up to kiss Yuri's puffy lips quickly. "Lie down, Yura. Let me take care of you." Otabek's voice was soft, stirring the pool of warmth in Yuri's belly. He shifted, lying back against the pillows. His hair framed his face around the pillow, his eyes glittering in the light from the lamp.

"You're stunning, Yura." Otabek said, his fingers quickly undoing Yuri's pants before he took them off with his underwear. He tore Yuri's shirt off over his head quickly. "So angelic, I don't know how I got so lucky to find you." Otabek leaned down, sucking one of his pert nipples into his warm mouth. Yuri sobbed as Otabek lapped at his sensitive pink nub. His hands tugging at his own hair, he closed his eyes. He basked in the feeling of Otabek's tongue lapping at his nipple before he pulled off of it. He gave Yuri's other nipple the same attention before he sat back on his knees, spreading Yuri's legs apart.

He picked the tiny bottle of lube up from next to Yuri's head. He had pulled it from his suitcase and stowed it in his pocket at some point after dinner, throwing it on the bed when the two were entranced with one another along with a couple of condoms. Otabek caught Yuri's eyes with his own as he opened the bottle. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Yura?" He asked, brown eyes searching green. Yuri just nodded, his face flushing as he watched Otabek pour the lube onto his fingers.

"It's going to hurt." He said quietly, pushing Yuri's legs up so he was nearly bent in half. He admired Yuri's flexibility before he brushed his lubed index finger against Yuri's entrance. Yuri hissed at the feeling. Otabek circled it slowly, teasingly pushing the tip of his finger in. He circled the rim a few more times, watching it twitch under his finger before he slid it inside. He pushed slowly, allowing the younger boy to adjust to the sensation of being filled. He slowly pushed it in, gritting his teeth at the feeling of Yuri's walls sucking at his finger.

He eventually pushed another finger into Yuri's tight heat, then a third. He twisted them around and pulled them apart until Yuri loosened up around his fingers. He pulled them out carefully, his eyes meeting Yuri's again. "Are you really sure, Yura?" He asked again, only to be met with a small nod. 

Otabek hummed, ripping open the condom with his teeth before he rolled it down over his cock. He was hard and leaking already just from fingering Yuri open. He rubbed some more lube down his length, lining his cock up against Yuri's tight muscle. His hands moved to grab Yuri's thighs, holding them with gentle fingers as he leaned down to kiss Yuri. Their lips moved together as Otabek slowly pushed inside, feeling Yuri clench down around his cock. "Relax, baby," Otabek whispered against his lips. Once he was seated entirely inside Yuri, Yuri wrapped his legs around him, arms snaking around his neck. Otabek pressed another kiss to his lips, their foreheads touching as he slowly pulled back out.

He thrust back in again, Yuri mewling quietly. "Shh, it's okay kitten, I'll take care of you." He whispered, his breath tickling Yuri's lips. His arms moved to hook under Yuri's knees, forcing them further back against the bed on either side of Yuri. He started slowly, carefully thrusting into Yuri until he found the spot that made Yuri see stars.

"Right there, oh my God, Beka, right there." He'd moaned out, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. Yuri moved to bury his face in Otabek's neck who let out a yelp when he felt teeth dig into his sensitive skin. His thrusts quickened, drilling into Yuri's sweet spot with every push in. Yuri bit down harder, his limbs tightening around Otabek as he cried out, his hips bucking up to meet Otabek's.

"Good kitten, you're so beautiful under me. Cum for me, let me see you." Otabek leaned back so he could see Yuri's face. He continued to pound into him, fucking him into the mattress with relentless force. He felt Yuri tighten around him as he ground his teeth together. Yuri wrapped his fingers around his own neglected, leaking cock, tugging at it desperately. He came with a yelp, legs tightening around Otabek as he bucked up into him. Otabek didn't slow his thrusts, fucking Yuri through his orgasm. Yuri's eyes screwed shut, ropes of his cum shooting up his chest, some landing on his chin. He milked himself through it, nearly crying at the sensation of Otabek's cock slamming against his over sensitive bundle of nerves.

Yuri's orgasm caused him to clench down tightly around Otabek's cock, and he came soon after with a growl. He dropped his head, his thrusts slowing as his cock pulsed with his release. Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against Yuri's chest, feeling his flaccid cock slide out from Yuri's channel. Yuri whimpered quietly, and Otabek pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it towards the wastebasket. Yuri was trembling under him, tears falling from thick blonde eyelashes. Otabek's heart dropped and he rolled off of Yuri. He laid on his side, pulling the sobbing blonde against his chest. He stroked his sweaty hair gently, whispering to him as he held him.

"It's okay, kitten, I'm here," Otabek whispered, fingers pulling through Yuri's hair slowly. Yuri burrowed his face into Otabek's chest, hiccupping as his tears began to slow. He tilted his face back, and Otabek pressed his lips to his forehead. He continued to stroke Yuri's hair, whispering to him as Yuri clung to him. "My Yura, it's okay. Yura, I'm here. Kitten, calm down."

Yuri held onto Otabek, his whispers soothing him to sleep. He was so worn out, and his emotions were far heavier than he thought they would be. Otabek continued to press soft kisses to his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks. Soothing him as Yuri fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek takes care of his kitten.  
> A ~3000 word chapter filled with teeth rotting fluff.

Yuri woke the next morning to sunlight seeping through the curtains. Otabek was snoring softly next to him, his arm still wrapped protectively around him. Yuri smiled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he nuzzled his nose into Otabek's neck. Otabek stirred, his eyes opening slowly as he pulled Yuri closer to him. "Good morning, kitten," Otabek said raspily, pressing a kiss to Yuri's forehead.

Yuri noticed he wasn't still covered in his own cum, a warm feeling passing over him when he realized Otabek must have cleaned him off after he fell asleep. His mind processed the night before, and he froze when he remembered he had burst into tears when it was over. "I'm sorry I started crying last night.." Yuri mumbled against Otabek's skin.  
Otabek hummed quietly, his fingers caressing Yuri's bare skin. He trailed his fingers down Yuri's shoulders, his arms, down his waist. He tickled Yuri's skin with the pads of his fingers, causing goosebumps to rise in their wake. "Don't be sorry, Yura." Is all he said, brushing his fingers up Yuri's spine. 

"I'm really glad my first time was with you, Beka," Yuri mumbled, brushing his lips against Otabek's neck. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to stay in this warm bubble with Otabek. Under the blankets, pressed against his warm chest. If he could stay there all day he would.

Otabek smiled, rolling onto his back. He pulled Yuri towards himself, Yuri climbing on top of him. His legs rested on either side of Otabek as he leaned down, resting the side of his face on Otabek's chest. He listened to his heart beat steadily, Otabek brushing his fingers through Yuri's tangled strands. "I wish my first time was special," Otabek said quietly, his eyes fixated on the ceiling above them.

Yuri made a questioning noise, pushing Otabek to continue. "Well, when I lost my virginity I was only 16. Everyone says that it's supposed to be special, something you give away to someone you love." Otabek paused, his fingers stopping in Yuri's hair for a moment. "It wasn't special, and it was with someone I only _thought_ I loved. We had sex once and then he left. We dated for a couple of months before we took that step but afterward he didn't talk to me again."

Yuri lifted his head, pulling his hands up to clasp them together on Otabek's chest. He rested his chin on them, watching Otabek's face as he spoke. "It hurt, a lot. He wasn't careful at all, and it really wasn't enjoyable. I think he lasted all of five minutes before he blew his load and climbed off of me. He pretty much left right after that, leaving me curled up on the bed by myself."

Otabek shrugged slightly, his eyes meeting Yuri's. "I'm just glad you don't regret what we did, Yura. I would really hate myself if I hurt you." His fingers moved again, tugging gently at soft golden strands. He lifted his head, kissing Yuri's soft lips gently. Yuri tried to pull him into a more ravishing kiss, wanting to feel Otabek again, but Otabek pulled back, stilling Yuri's grinding hips.

"You need to rest, Yura. As much as I would love to take you apart again, I'm not going to hurt you." Yuri pouted, sitting up so the blankets fell from over his back. The two were still very much naked, Yuri's cock already hardening between his legs. Otabek's eyes moved down Yuri's chest, admiring the way his pale skin glowed in the sunlight. He reached out and touched his smooth skin, fingers tracing along the small divets of his abs. Yuri let out a quiet moan, watching Otabek's finger trace along his muscles.

"Beka, please," Yuri said breathily, trying again to grind down against Otabek's crotch with his own. Otabek grunted, feeling his own cock begin to twitch to life at the friction Yuri was causing with his gyrating hips.

"Yura," Otabek said warningly, his hands moving to stop Yuri from moving his hips. "I said no, you need to be patient," Yuri whined, throwing his head back dramatically.

"Fine." He said, defeated, rolling off of Otabek to slide out of bed. "I'm hungry, and I need a shower." He stalked towards the bathroom, swaying his hips with purpose. He swore he could feel Otabek's eyes boring holes into his ass, and he smirked to himself before he slipped into the bathroom to turn on the water. As he waited for the water to warm, he jumped when he felt Otabek's arms snake around his waist.

"You're such a tease, kitten." He whispered, lips brushing against Yuri's ear. His warm breath sent a chill down his spine and he tilted his head, allowing Otabek to kiss down his neck. "If I always give you what you want, you're going to become a spoiled brat," Otabek said against his skin, biting down on the junction between Yuri's neck and shoulder.

Yuri cried out, trying to push his ass back against Otabek, but Otabek moved away, letting his hands drop from around him. Yuri watched him climb into the shower before he tugged Yuri in behind him. 

Otabek grabbed the shampoo he brought with him, pouring some into the palm of his hand. He motioned for Yuri to turn around, Yuri facing away from him and tilting his head back. With gentle fingers, Otabek scrubbed the shampoo into Yuri's hair, gently massaging his scalp. Yuri sighed, closing his eyes to relish in the pleasure. Otabek was gentle with him, washing his hair with light fingers. He washed Yuri's body for him as well, taking his time as he explored Yuri's body with his washcloth. He gently cleaned Yuri's hole, Yuri whimpering at his touch.

When he finished, he allowed Yuri to do the same for him. Yuri enjoyed pulling at his undercut far more than he should have and spent way too much time cleaning his cock with his lithe fingers, giggling when he felt it harden slightly in his grasp. Otabek still refused him though, pushing his greedy mouth away from his cock with a gentle _No, Yura._

When they were clean and fully dressed, Otabek motioned for Yuri to sit down on the bed. He grabbed for his comb, carefully pulling it through Yuri's long hair.

"How are you so gentle with this? Usually, a guy will rip through my hair with no worries about fucking my scalp up." Yuri said, enjoying the feeling of Otabek taking care of him.

"I have two sisters," Otabek responded, laughing. "They always liked it when I would comb their hair and braid it for them."

"You have sisters?" Yuri asked, realizing Otabek had never mentioned his family much.

"Yeah, they're both only teenagers, Taza is 17, Dinara is only 13. They're both terrors, but I love them more than anything." Otabek said, his voice soft as he spoke of them. "My mother worked hard to keep us fed and clothed, so she never really had the time to pamper them. I ended up staying home a lot outside of school while I was doing my YouTube thing. My mom never understood it much, but she always told me _follow your dreams, айналайын, and I will always support you._ "

Yuri smiled, turning to face Otabek when he finished combing his hair. "Your family sounds great, Beka." He said quietly, Otabek touching his face gently with his fingers.

"My mom was barely around growing up, and my father left soon after I was born. I don't have any siblings, I've always pretty much been alone." Yuri shrugged, pushing wet strands of hair behind his ear. He dropped his gaze, fidgeting with his fingers. "All I really had was my best friend Mila, she's been there for me since I was a kid. Her parents practically raised me, giving me somewhere to stay when my mother would disappear. Now that I'm older, I'm pretty sure my mother was a stripper." Yuri stopped, letting out a humorless chuckle.

"But I guess that's what she felt she had to do. She kept me fed and clothed, even if some nights she would stay out so late that I had to go to Mila's house. She made sure I never went without. She took care of me before she took care of herself. I moved out soon after I turned 18, not wanting to burden her anymore. I think she works as a waitress now, last time I spoke to her that's what she told me." Otabek lifted Yuri's chin with his fingers, their eyes meeting.

"Yura, just because your mother was barely there doesn't mean she didn't love you. I'm happy you had someone like Mila around. You turned out just fine if I say so myself." Otabek smiled, Yuri just shrugging his shoulders.

"I know my mother loves me, we just don't talk much. I think I remind her of my father still, and it's hard on her. I wish I could be different, and I try so hard to make her proud. My grandfather told me once that my mother is so proud of the way I ended up. She said she wished she didn't see my father every time she looked at me, but she knew she would never love anything in the world more than she loves me." Yuri smiled slightly, feeling tears sting his eyes. Otabek swiped his thumb across Yuri's cheek, catching a stray tear that had fallen.

"I would love to meet your mother, Yura. She sounds like a wonderful woman." Otabek said quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to Yuri's lips. "And your grandfather, I know you talk about him a lot. He must be very special to you." Yuri nodded in response, leaning his face into Otabek's hand.

"And I'd love for you to meet my family. My parents are very accepting of a lot of things. When I told them I also liked boys my mother just smiled at me and said she already knew. It took a while for my father to come to terms with it, but he's alright with it now. Well, I don't know if he's _alright_ with it, but he accepts me the way I am. My sisters would absolutely adore you as well." Yuri's lips twitched into a smile, his hand touching Otabek's where it rested on his cheek.

"I'd love to meet your family, if they're anything like you I'm sure they're perfect." Otabek laughed, brushing his nose against Yuri's before he pulled away, tugging Yuri off the bed.

"I'm definitely not perfect, Yura, but I'm glad you think I am." Yuri allowed himself to be tugged after Otabek, Otabek stopping to grab his wallet and room key before they made their way out into the hallway. "They have breakfast here, let's see what they have."

Yuri slid his fingers between Otabek's, loving the way Otabek's hand engulfed his. It made him feel safe and warm. After deciding on a bagel and some orange juice, the boys sat down, Yuri nearly inhaling his food before he stared across the table at Otabek. Otabek glanced up from his bowl of cereal, his mouth full and his eyes questioning.

"I want to know more about you, Beka," Yuri said, moving his foot to kick gently at Otabek's shin. Otabek just nodded, swallowing his mouthful of cereal before he responded.

"We have all the time in the world, Yura. I will tell you anything you want to know, all you have to do is ask."

The two finished eating, heading back up towards Otabek's room. Yuri told Otabek he wanted him to see his apartment, so the two left soon after, Yuri chatting excitedly about his cat. Her name was Potya, she was only four years old, she hated belly rubs, she would sleep next to Yuri's head every night. Otabek listened to him for the entire car ride, smiling as the two laced their fingers together between them while Yuri drove.

When they stepped into Yuri's apartment, Otabek stood in the entryway, his eyes taking in the small one bedroom. Yuri had decorated it a lot, priding himself in the way his couch matched his curtains and the various posters that littered the walls. He had little knick knacks here and there, scattered across the entertainment center and along shelves that lined the walls. The apartment was small and so very Yuri.

Yuri had tugged Otabek further inside, pulling him towards his bedroom. There were even more knick knacks lining the walls, a small desk with a laptop seated upon it along with a stack of textbooks and papers. His bed was only a double, a handmade looking quilt spread across it. In the middle of his bed was a cat, curled up into a ball. She lifted her head when the boys walked in, letting out a yawn.

Otabek moved towards her slowly, sticking his hand out for Potya to smell him. She sniffed him for a few moments before she bumped her head into his hand, wanting him to pet her. Yuri grinned, sitting down on the bed next to her as he watched. "She likes you." He said, reaching out to scratch behind her ears. She was purring, and Otabek was carefully stroking her fur as though she were going to bite him.

"Is that a good thing?" Otabek asked, his eyes shifting to Yuri.

"Yeah, she doesn't even really like Mila." Yuri snorted, Potya moving to jump off the bed then. She'd decided she had enough of the two prodding at her, padding off towards the living room.

"It feels strange being in here," Otabek said, his eyes sweeping along the walls, recognizing parts of the room from their Skype sessions and the pictures Yuri would send him. Yuri shrugged, pulling Otabek to stand between his slightly spread knees.

"It feels strange _having_ you here." Yuri said, his hand moving to pull Otabek down by the back of his neck. He captured Otabek's lips with his own, his other hand moving to grasp at his shirt. They kissed in earnest, devouring one another's mouths. Yuri pulled away with a wet smack, still holding onto Otabek's shirt.

Otabek stared down at him, their foreheads barely touching as they breathed heavily against each other's lips. Otabek tried to move forward to kiss Yuri again, but Yuri pulled back, a sly smile on his face.

Otabek's pupils were dilated, his lips reddened and shiny with saliva. His hair was falling in his face as he was crouched over Yuri, his hands resting on either side of Yuri on his bed.

Otabek's phone rang, interrupting the comfortable silence that was enveloping them. He tore his eyes from Yuri's, pulling his phone from his pocket. He immediately silenced it, pushing it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Yuri asked, watching Otabek stand up and push his hair back from his face. He shrugged, sliding a hand down his face before answering him.

"No one important," Otabek said, moving to hover over Yuri again, but Yuri put a hand against his chest.

"Why didn't you just answer it?" Yuri asked, knowing he was acting like an over possessive boyfriend. He knew he shouldn't, considering the two hadn't even made anything official. He knew Otabek wanted to take things further, wanted them to get to know one another better, but nothing had been spoken about their relationship yet.

"I didn't want it to interrupt this," Otabek stated, pulling back from Yuri when he was pushed away. "But I guess it already did." Yuri furrowed his eyebrows, looking away.

"You didn't want it to interrupt anything, or you didn't want me to know who was calling you?" Yuri asked accusingly, still not looking up at Otabek. Otabek let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Look, Yura, I don't know why you're acting so paranoid. It was only my friend Jean." Otabek said, sliding his phone out of his pocket to hand it to Yuri. Yuri held it in his hands, finally looking back up at Otabek. He had a worried expression on his face, shifting uncomfortably. 

"I'm sorry," Yuri said quietly, closing his eyes. "I don't know why I'm acting this way either. Maybe because I really don't know much about you, I'm afraid this is all going to end before it even begins. We already had sex but I don't even know what your hobbies are outside of streaming, I don't know anything about you." Otabek just huffed, pulling Yuri's face into him.

"That's why I'm here, Yura," Otabek said, fingers grasping at his hair. "I ride motorcycles, I sometimes skate at the local ice skating rink. I stay up late watching horror movies by myself, and I like to cook sometimes. You already know I exercise a lot, but when I'm not exercising I'm doing any variety of those things. My best friend's name is Jean, he likes to be called JJ. He loves himself far more than any single person should, but he moved all the way from Canada with his fiance to be near me after being friends across the ocean most of our lives." Yuri pulled away, looking up at Otabek with wide eyes.

"I don't think you have any room to talk about someone loving themselves too much." Yuri said with a small smile, and Otabek chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

Yuri wanted nothing more than to hold onto him and never let go, wanted to melt into his arms and stay there, listening to his voice forever. He was fucking in love with Otabek, his heart fluttering when he spoke, and his fingers leaving trails of heat along his skin in their wake. Otabek brought feelings of happiness that Yuri hadn't felt in a very long time, and he wanted nothing more than to capture those feelings in a jar and hold onto them forever.

Otabek's smile cracked Yuri's tough exterior, his voice soothed Yuri's fragile undercoat. Even though Yuri felt so vulnerable and raw opening himself up to Otabek, Otabek made him feel as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Yuri was so gone on him that it almost hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feisty Yuri next chapter as the two spend more time together.
> 
> 3000 words of sex in this chapter, really.

Otabek was kissing Yuri gently, his lips soft against Yuri's who was pulling him back onto the bed. Yuri clenched at Otabek's shirt, pulling him closer. He didn't want gentle kisses, he wanted Otabek to devour his lips and leave him panting. He wanted to taste him, he wanted their lips to meld together as they thought of nothing but one another. Their kisses were getting sloppier, wetter, teeth clacking together with vigor. Yuri was mewling into his mouth, trying to pull Otabek closer than he already was.

And then Otabek's phone rang. He ignored it, his lips still glued to Yuri's, his hands moving down to the hem of Yuri's shirt. Yuri tried to ignore the ringing, devouring the taste of Otabek's mouth. He tasted like mints with another flavor that was becoming so familiar to him, one that was all Otabek's. The phone stopped ringing, only to start up again, and Yuri pulled back from Otabek's lips with a gasp. Who the fuck was interrupting them? Yuri was going to reach through the phone and choke whoever wouldn't stop calling his Kazakh.

"Answer it, please, before I lose my fucking mind," Yuri mumbled, still panting, his lips slick and pink. Otabek sighed, pulling off of Yuri so he stood at the edge of the bed. He pulled his phone out and answered it, his eyes fixed on Yuri as he licked his lips.

"Jean, this better be important," Otabek said, his breathing heavy. Yuri sat up, wiping the saliva from his lips and tilted his head. His emerald eyes shone up at Otabek like a question, and Otabek flipped his phone to speaker so Yuri could hear.

"-St. Petersburg. Thanks for the heads up, by the way, I only knew you were there because of fucking Instagram. How's Yuri? Is he as great as you said he was?" Jean was speaking frantically, barely stopping to take a breath before he continued with the assault of words.

"Sorry, I kind of left on impulse. Yuri's great, you're on speakerphone so he can hear you right now." Otabek said, holding his phone out between them. Yuri felt himself shiver, Otabek had actually talked about him to his best friend. That was something he never expected to hear about.

"Oh shit. Hey, Yuri! I hope you're treating Beks well. I know he seems like an ass, but I promise he's actually a diehard romantic. He had to have told you about the girl he proposed to before, dude doesn't play around when it comes to love. Be nice to him, please?" Jean said, and Yuri looked up at Otabek with an eyebrow cocked. Proposed? He hadn't heard anything about that. Come to think of it, Otabek really didn't speak of any of his exes at all.

"Yeah, thanks, Jean, I hadn't told him about that yet, you asshole." Otabek snarled through the phone, but Jean just laughed.

"Sorry, I thought you would have mentioned that. It was a long time ago, Yuri, I wouldn't dwell on it. Like I'm talking _my dude was 15 and bought her a ring pop_ kind of a long time ago." Yuri snickered at that, looking up to see Otabek's face flush red.

"What? I thought I was in love with her." Otabek shrugged, his eyes moving from Yuri's with embarrassment. Yuri fidgeted on the bed, sitting up on his knees so he could snatch Otabek's phone from his hand.

"So, tell me more about this _romantic_ Beka," Yuri said, swearing that Otabek was going to melt into a puddle in front of him.

"Ah, I don't want to dabble in things Beks hasn't told you himself, he's going to kick my ass when he gets back already. Have you seen him? He could snap my leg with one hand if he wanted to." Jean said, feigning fear in his tone of voice. Yuri cackled, handing Otabek's phone back to him. Otabek took it off of speaker, Yuri only catching one side of the conversation now. Yuri sat up, brushing his lips against Otabek's jaw line as he continued to speak to his friend.

He was gentle, feathering his lips along the sharp angles of Otabek's jaw. He heard Otabek's breath hitch and he smiled, pressing more barely there kisses along his face. He kissed his temple, his ear, back down his jaw. He stopped at the expanse of his neck, biting down on the skin gently. Otabek growled, deep in his throat, quickly ending his conversation with his friend and setting his phone on the nightstand.

"You're an eager little kitten," Otabek said breathily, Yuri still sucking marks into his tan skin. Otabek savored the feeling of warm wet lips sucking lightly on his skin. His hands grabbed at Yuri's hair, giving it a tug to try and unlatch Yuri from his neck. Yuri growled in protest but allowed himself to be pulled away. His eyes were wide, the emerald orbs shimmering with delight.

And suddenly Otabek's lips were on his, the two of them falling back into their mind consuming kisses. It was wet and sloppy, and Yuri was lapping at the inside of Otabek's mouth, tugging him back down on top of him as he laid back again. He toed off his shoes, his hands grabbing at Otabek's shirt. Their lips pulled apart, a string of saliva breaking between their lips as Otabek pulled back to tug off his shirt. Yuri followed suit, tossing his shirt off the bed before he hungrily pulled Otabek's lips back to his own. 

His fingers were rough in Otabek's hair, tugging at the strands. He wanted to feel more, wanted to feel every part of Otabek against his skin. Their tongues swirled together and Otabek pressed his clothed erection against Yuri's. Yuri whimpered into his mouth, trying to move his hips back against Otabek's. His hands moved down Otabek's neck, then his shoulders, splaying across his chest. He felt the tight muscles under his skin, his fingers pressing against the outlines of them. His thumbs brushed over Otabek's nipples, feeling them pebble under his fingertips.

Otabek let out a guttural growl, his lips tearing from Yuri's so he could undo Yuri's pants. His fingers were moving too quickly, and he fumbled with the button a bit before he finally undid it, tearing Yuri's pants off along with his underwear. Yuri's cock was already hard, and he keened when Otabek touched it with feather-light fingertips. He caressed the velvety skin, Yuri trying desperately to force Otabek closer to him.

He felt thick fingers wrap around his cock finally, Yuri arching his back up at the sensation. His eyes screwed shut, his hips moving against Otabek's hand. His strokes were gentle, barely there, teasing Yuri as he pumped his cock slowly. 

"Beka," Yuri wailed, his hands dropping from Otabek's chest to grip at the sheets on either side of himself.

"Yes, kitten?" Otabek asked, his hand pulling the skin along Yuri's shaft slowly. "What do you need?"

Yuri opened his eyes, looking down at Otabek who was kneeling between his legs. His cock looked so pale in his hands, shockingly contrast against the other boy's tanned skin. Yuri moaned at the sight, his eyes drifting towards Otabek's in a daze. 

Otabek smiled at him, his hand still slowly pumping his cock, his other hand holding Yuri down against the bed so he couldn't buck his hips up into his hand. "You have to tell me, Yura, otherwise I don't know what you want." Otabek's eyes glinted mischievously, and Yuri cursed at him internally. Otabek knew what he wanted, he just wanted Yuri to say it.

Otabek must have felt bad for Yuri, who was blushing profusely and refusing to speak. He helped prod him by bending down, licking the tip of Yuri's cock slowly. "Is this what you want, kitten?" He asked, his eyes gleaming up at Yuri. Yuri just nodded, but Otabek hummed, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Beka, please." He whispered, his knuckles turning white as they gripped harder at his sheets. A smile spread across Otabek's face before he dipped down, pulling Yuri's cock into his mouth. Yuri dissolved into a fit of whimpers, crying out Otabek's name as his cock plunged into warm, wet heat. It was so _good_ and Yuri felt his mind turning fuzzy.

Otabek purred around Yuri's cock, constricting his mouth and throat around it. He buried his nose in the soft blonde pubes, holding back the urge to gag. Drool was dripping down Yuri's cock and around Otabek's mouth, and the sounds he was making around it were almost criminal. Otabek let go of Yuri's hips so he could freely thrust into his mouth, Otabek's hands moving to cup his balls gently. Yuri bucked up into his mouth, his head tilting back as he began to sob, the pleasure racking his body with ruthless force.

He was hit with his orgasm suddenly, there was no build up to it. He didn't feel the usual small waves of pleasure leading up to one big one. It hit him with a force that knocked the air from his lungs. He was gasping, his cock deep in Otabek's throat as he nearly screamed, his hips lifted from the bed as he came. Otabek was choking around his member, feeling the warm cum slide down his throat. Otabek swallowed it eagerly, Yuri pulling his cock from Otabek's mouth. It was sensitive, and the feeling of Otabek's throat constricting around it was too much. 

Chest heaving, Yuri looked down at Otabek who was smiling up at him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You taste delicious, Yura." He purred out, climbing back over Yuri to ensnare his lips in another bruising kiss. Yuri could taste himself on Otabek's tongue, and he lapped at it fervently. Otabek moaned into his mouth, grinding his clothed cock against Yuri's hip.

Yuri reached down between them, undoing Otabek's jeans with agile fingers, allowing Otabek to kick them off along with his underwear. Their lips smacked together, wet and desperate to taste one another as Yuri's hand drifted down to grasp Otabek's cock. It was warm in his fingers, and he tugged at it teasingly, feeling his own cock begin to swell again with excitement.

Yuri pushed at Otabek lightly, sliding off the bed to grab lube from his nightstand. "Lie down, Beka," Yuri whispered, bottle and condom in his hands. He carefully crawled over Otabek, who immediately rested his hands on Yuri's hips, staring intently up at his emerald eyes. Yuri grabbed one of Otabek's hands, pouring out some lube on his fingers. He capped the bottle and pushed it aside, leaning down over Otabek. His legs rested on either side of Otabek, their erections brushing up against one another. 

Otabek slipped his hand behind Yuri, carefully pushing a single digit inside of his warm channel. Yuri buried his face in Otabek's neck, who was gently rubbing his hip with one hand as his other slowly stretched open his tight hole. Yuri was trying to relax as best as he could, allowing Otabek's fingers to slide inside of him easily, stretching him open enough with two fingers. Yuri's rim was still a little sore, Otabek taking care to be as gentle as he could. His fingers brushed over Yuri's prostate, teasing him with light touches.

Yuri was grinding himself down into Otabek, rubbing his cock against Otabek's. He was chasing the feeling he desperately craved, Otabek not quite giving it to him yet. He heard the sound of Otabek ripping open the condom, and Otabek reached between them to pull it over his cock. 

Otabek moved, ready to roll them over so Yuri could be on his back, but Yuri shook his head. Cheeks flushing, he pulled his face from Otabek's neck to look down at him. "I want to ride you, Beka." He said, his voice sultry as he pushed his cock into Otabek's again. Otabek growled when Yuri moved, hovering over Otabek's erection. His hand held it in place as he slowly sank down on it, his legs quivering at the feeling. 

Otabek's hands rested on Yuri's hips, waiting as Yuri adjusted to his girth inside of him. Yuri was hissing as he felt his tight muscle stretching around Otabek's cock. The stinging slowly faded, leaving Yuri with the pleasant sensation of being filled. He began to move, slowly lifting his hips, his thighs clenching as they supported his weight. Otabek helped him as best as he could, holding Yuri up by his hips.

"So beautiful, kitten. So sexy sitting on me like this." Otabek was growling, watching Yuri's cock bob between them as he bounced in Otabek's lap. Yuri's thighs began to shake, finding it more and more difficult to move himself up and down Otabek's length. It felt so good being filled up, feeling Otabek's cock drag along his walls. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep going until his legs gave out. He pushed himself harder, his fingers tugging at his own pink nipples as he moved. The only noise that filled the room was the squelching sounds of Otabek's cock sliding against his walls, and the quiet mewls escaping Yuri's lips.

"Beka, Beka, Beka," Was all that was coming from his mouth alongside the moans. Yuri was trying so desperately to keep going, not wanting to give up his control just yet. He loved the feeling of Otabek lying underneath him, a slave to Yuri's movements. Yuri was in charge of this, he decided the pace. His cock was bouncing between them, pre-cum glistening at the tip. He wanted to reach down and grab himself, but he wasn't ready to cum just yet. He was too busy relishing in the throaty growls he was forcing from Otabek, Otabek's fingers digging bruisingly into his hips.

Yuri was ready to collapse into a sob, Otabek's cock filling him completely but not quite touching the spot inside of him that he so desperately _needed_ to have touched. It was too much but not enough all at the same time. His thighs were beginning to shake more rapidly, but he still relented, not ready to give up. His fingers pinched and pulled at his nipples as he continued to bounce himself on Otabek's cock.

"You feel so fucking good, Yura." Otabek whispered, fingers gripping his hips. He was fighting the urge to thrust up into the boy, knowing that Yuri desperately wanted to be in control for now. He let him, focusing on the feeling of his cock dragging along Yuri's warm walls, dragging up and down his shaft. He gritted his teeth, willing himself not to cum, not until his Yura came. Yuri finally began to give up, his breathing heavy and his thighs shaking so much that he could no longer move by himself.

Otabek noticed him struggling, grabbing the thin blonde to flip them over, pushing Yuri down onto his back. He slipped out in the process, pushing himself back inside with one swift thrust. Yuri was sobbing underneath him, his hair a mess around his head. His fingers grabbed at Otabek's back, short nails scraping along his skin when Otabek began to thrust inside of him. Otabek changed the angle of his hips a few times, trying to target Yuri's prostate.

He knew he had found it when Yuri's nails sunk into his shoulder blades, head tilting back in a silent scream. He was sitting back on his knees, Yuri's lithe body pulled towards him. His legs were spread apart, bent at the knees on either side of Otabek's body. Otabek held them tightly, enough to leave fingerprints on his pale skin. Otabek slid his cock out of Yuri's channel, pushing it back in slowly. He was teasing Yuri, giving him small bursts of pleasure with every slow thrust inside.

Yuri was trying to move against Otabek, trying to get him to hit his sweet spot again, wanting so badly to cum around Otabek's cock. Otabek's grip was too tight though, leaving Yuri unable to move, and he whined in protest. "Do you want to cum, Yura?" Otabek asked softly, still thrusting slowly inside of him, his cock barely brushing against Yuri's prostate.

"Please Beka, please let me cum." Yuri sobbed, having been denied his orgasm so far. Otabek hummed, pushing back into Yuri. Yuri reached down, grabbing his own cock tightly, his strokes matching Otabek's thrusts. He came with a whine, his cum spurting out between them in long, thick ropes. Otabek slowed his thrusts, his hand engulfing Yuri's as he helped pump him through his climax. Yuri's eyes were shut tightly, his mouth open as he cried out Otabek's name. His vision went white, the pleasure racking his body harder than his first orgasm. His hand went limp under Otabek's, who was still pulling out every last drop of cum that Yuri had to offer.

Otabek carefully slid out of Yuri's sensitive hole with a squelch. He removed the condom, tossing it to the side. Pulling Yuri's weak fingers to his cock, he wrapped his own fingers around them. He pumped himself quickly, Yuri's name on his lips as he thrust into his fist. He was so close, his orgasm peaking already at the sight of Yuri fucked out and lost in his own bliss underneath him. A few more strokes and Otabek was finished, growling out Yuri's name as he came. His cum shot out across Yuri's stomach and chest, pooling into his belly button and the divets of his muscles. 

Yuri was looking up at him lustily, his eyes glazed over. His fingers scooped up some of their mingled cum from his chest, and he brought it to his lips. Otabek's mouth fell open slightly as he watched Yuri suck and lick at his fingers, the slurping noises like music to his ears.

"You're so sexy, Yura." He whispered, leaning down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. Yuri's arms moved to wrap around Otabek's neck, pulling Otabek down to him. He shared their taste with him, tongues whirling together before Yuri pulled back.

"I love you, Beka." He whispered, his lips ghosting against Otabek's. He nearly froze at what he said, but then he felt gentle fingers brushing through his hair.

"I love you too, kitten."


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri's breath hitched at Otabek's words, his fingers tangling into the short hairs of his undercut. He pulled him into another kiss. "Say it again," Yuri whispered, lips still pressed against Otabek's as he smiled.

"I love you," Otabek mumbled, fingers tangled in Yuri's soft hair. Yuri's smile widened, his eyes fluttering open to see brown orbs staring down at him.

"Again," Yuri whispered, his tongue swiping across Otabek's lips.

 _"I love you so much, Yura."_ Otabek whispered, bumping his nose against Yuri's. Yuri hummed happily, fingers trailing down Otabek's neck, down his back. His fingertips brushed over every divet in his spine, seemingly counting the vertebrae slowly. Otabek's rested his arms on either side of Yuri's head, feathering his lips over Yuri's. Their breaths mingled together before Otabek began pressing warm kisses along Yuri's face. Otabek's lips stung his skin, hot and forcing a gasp from Yuri.

His lips trailed down Yuri's jawline, then down his chest. He licked at the cum pooled on Yuri's skin, his tongue dipping into his belly button carefully to lap it out. Yuri was moaning quietly, his fingers entangled in Otabek's hair again. It was too much for him, his body feeling more sensitive to Otabek's touch than it had before. Otabek crawled back over him, catching his lips in a kiss that made Yuri's world spin. He could taste them both on his tongue. It was bitter, but he wanted more of it.

Otabek pulled away, his teeth tugging on Yuri's bottom lip before he laid down beside him. He sprawled out on his back, stretching his arms over his head. Yuri curled into him like a cat, head resting on his chest. He listened to Otabek's heart beat, his fingers tracing circles on tan skin. He pulled one of Otabek's legs between his own, tangling himself in Otabek. He wanted every part of his body to be touching Otabek's, wanted to stay in that place forever. It was quiet between them, but not an awkward quiet. They basked in one another's light touches, Otabek tugging at golden strands of hair, Yuri tracing patterns on Otabek's chest.

"Yura, what are you going to school for?" Otabek asked suddenly, cutting into their peaceful silence with hushed words. Yuri smiled, his eyes closed, splaying his fingers across Otabek's chest.

"I want to be a veterinarian." He responded, and Otabek just hummed, Yuri feeling the vibration of it against his cheek.

"That's fitting."

"What do you want to do?" Yuri asked, turning his face to look up at Otabek. "You know, when you're done with streaming."

"Ah, well.." Otabek's face tinted pink, his hand stilling in Yuri's hair. "I like to make music. I sing sometimes, but I'm also really good at mixing songs. I'd love for you to hear it sometime." Yuri opened his mouth then, his eyes widening.

"I would love to." He said quietly, nuzzling his nose into Otabek's jaw. "That sounds amazing. I didn't know you could sing." Otabek just shrugged, dragging his finger along the shell of Yuri's ear. Yuri shivered, closing his eyes. Yuri eventually fell asleep, Otabek's fingers massaging his scalp gently. Otabek smiled when he heard Yuri's breathing even out, his eyes taking in the boy's sleeping face. His blonde eyelashes splayed across high cheekbones, lips pouty and full. He was absolutely breathtaking, and Otabek resisted the urge to touch him, letting him sleep instead.

Otabek must have fallen asleep as well at some point, lulled by Yuri's deep breaths. He woke to the sun high in the sky, casting rays of light into the bedroom. Yuri was still asleep, his head tucked under Otabek's armpit, his breath tickling his side. He realized what it was that woke him, his phone breaking the silence again with loud ringing. Yuri stirred this time, his eyes opening slowly to peek up at Otabek. 

"Sorry, Yura." He said quietly, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. It was his mother calling, Otabek quickly answering it and pressing the phone to his ear. He sat up slightly, Yuri groggily sitting up with him, his hands rubbing at his eyes. He didn't understand Otabek's side of the conversation, the boy breaking into Kazakh to speak to his mother. His voice sounded strained, and he was gripping his phone tightly to his ear.

Yuri put his hand on Otabek's shoulder, Otabek leaning his head down to cover his face with his hand. The call ended soon after, Otabek dropping his phone to the bed.

"My sister is in the hospital." He said quietly, suddenly getting up from the bed. "I have to go home, I have to go see her." Yuri stood up behind him, his face filled with worry. Otabek turned to him, Yuri catching the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Yuri's face softened as he opened his arms, Otabek stepping into them.

Otabek buried his face in Yuri's shoulder, tears spilling from his eyes. They splashed against Yuri's bare skin, Yuri caressing Otabek's hair. "I understand, Beka. You should go, go be with her." 

Otabek nodded, wiping his eyes before he lifted his face. His fingers tucked under Yuri's chin, pulling him into a kiss. He quickly picked his discarded clothing up from the floor, pulling it all on. Yuri followed suit, dressing so he could drive Otabek back to the hotel and then to the airport.

The ride to the hotel was quick, Yuri waiting in the car as Otabek ran inside to grab his things. He came back ten minutes later, suitcase in hand. He tossed it in the trunk before climbing back in the car. Otabek was quiet, too quiet, and it was making Yuri nervous.

They drove to the airport in silence, Otabek staring out the window. His hands were wringing together nervously, his leg shaking as he tried to keep himself occupied. Tried to think of anything but his sister lying in a hospital bed back home. "I wish I had been there.." Otabek whispered, Yuri, reached over and grabbed one of his hands, clasping it tightly with his own.

"She looks up to me, I'm supposed to set a good example for her. She's always tried to do everything I do and I.." Otabek sighed before he continued. "I should have told her to never drive a motorcycle. I know it's stupid to say that because I do it, but I can't allow her to do that. I can't let her drive something that could so easily take her away from me." Otabek had broken down into sobs, Yuri's hand squeezing his. "I didn't think she would take one of my bikes, I didn't think she would do something so stupid."

Yuri's heart clenched in his chest. He didn't say anything, there was nothing he _could_ say to calm Otabek down. He never thought he would see Otabek cry, and it tore him up inside to see Otabek so sad, so angry.

Pulling into a parking spot, Yuri climbed out of the car. He intended to walk Otabek inside, at least as far as he could before security. They were quiet the whole way, Otabek's jaw clenched, his eyes set straight forward. He was nearly cutting off circulation to Yuri's fingers, but Yuri didn't dare pull away. Otabek needed him, and Yuri was going to be there for as long as he could.

Otabek pulled him to the ticket counter, Yuri's mind turning fuzzy at the thought of Otabek leaving already. It had only been a couple of days, and he wanted more time with him. He felt selfish, and it disgusted him. He knew Otabek needed to be with his family right now, needed to be there for his sister. Yuri still couldn't help the pangs in his chest at the thought of having to say goodbye so soon.

Otabek pulled at Yuri's hand, Yuri jolting out of his thoughts as they headed towards security. Yuri started to tug his hand from Otabek's, knowing he couldn't go any further with him. He wanted to at least say goodbye, wanted to hold onto Otabek's leather jacket just a little bit longer. Wanted to kiss him one more time before he left.

Otabek looked down at him questioningly, not letting go of his hand. "Beka, I can't go with you, they won't let me," Yuri said quietly, still trying to pull his fingers from Otabek's grasp. Otabek pulled Yuri's hand to his lips, ghosting them over Yuri's knuckles. "What do you mean? You're coming with me to Kazakhstan."

Yuri's eyes widened, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He had work, how was he supposed to explain that one to his boss? His schoolwork was online, but his work was something he couldn't afford to miss. He had no clothing, he hadn't brought anything but his wallet and the clothes on his back with him to the airport. He didn't want to leave Otabek alone though, he wanted to go with him. He wanted to be there for Otabek, his heart winning over in the end.

He was going to fucking Kazakhstan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek low key snatched Yuri's passport when he wasn't paying attention, I'm stupid and I'm atoning for my sins.  
> TO KAZAKHSTAN~


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait," Yuri said, finally tugging his hand from Otabek's grip. "How am I supposed to go to Kazakhstan if I don't have my passport?"

Otabek pulled Yuri's passport from his pocket, handing it to Yuri who was staring up at him in awe. "How do you think I purchased your ticket, Yura?" He asked, grabbing Yuri's hand again.

"So you planned to take me with you all along but you didn't let me take any of my clothes?" Yuri asked, struggling to pull his hand away from Otabek again, but with no luck.

"If I said something before we left you probably would have said you couldn't," Otabek stated, sounding exasperated. "You would have told me you have work or school, or some other reason. I need you to come with me, Yura, I can always buy you clothes."

Yuri sighed, giving up on trying to pull his fingers from Otabek's crushing grip. He had a point, Yuri would have told him no. His job was important to him, but now that Otabek was dragging him without his permission, his job seemed a lot less important. He could find a new job, Otabek needed him now.

They made it through security in silence, the reality of meeting Otabek's family washing over Yuri. What if they didn't like him? What if they deemed him unworthy of Otabek? Then his heart sunk when he remembered they wouldn't be meeting under the best circumstances, Taza being in the hospital was going to make their meeting anything but stellar.

The plane ride was uncharacteristically quiet, Otabek bouncing his knee nervously. Yuri eventually stilled it, placing his hand on Otabek's thigh. Otabek grabbed his hand, stroking his thumb across Yuri's palm. Yuri didn't know what to say to him to make him feel any better. His heart was hurting for Otabek, knowing the turmoil he was going through inside his head.

They watched whatever movies were playing on the television, Yuri falling asleep when it became late and the cabin lights were dimmed. His head rested on Otabek's shoulder, a blanket draped over him. Otabek didn't sleep, he couldn't sleep. He continued to watch the B rated movies playing on the TV, his hand holding Yuri's as Yuri slept.

It was late at night when they landed, their plane had taken off after 7 pm St. Petersburg time. They landed a little over five hours later. It was already after three in the morning in Kazakhstan, and Otabek woke Yuri gently. Yuri opened his eyes, groggily allowing Otabek to lead him off the plane. He mentioned something about Jean being there to pick them up, the two of them headed towards the baggage claim.

Yuri was tired, and he felt sticky and gross. He hadn't showered since that morning, and he was itching so badly to bathe. 

"Beks!" A voice called, Yuri turning around. His eyes landed on a much taller boy, his haircut nearly matching Otabek's. Yuri almost laughed at it, but he bit his tongue, Otabek letting his hand go. He watched Otabek embrace the other boy, assuming it was Jean.

Jean turned to him with a small smile, pulling Yuri into a crushing hug. "It's nice to meet you, in the flesh, Yuri." He pulled away, blue eyes twinkling. "I wish it were under better circumstances, but.." Jean trailed off, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Otabek turned to the Canadian, hands shoved in his leather jacket pockets. "How is she?" He asked, knowing Jean had promised to stop by and see his sister earlier that day.

"Ah, Taza was wearing a helmet. She wasn't entirely stupid when she went on a joyride." Jean said, shrugging his shoulders. "She has a concussion and a broken leg, but other than that she is okay."

Otabek let out a breath, tilting his head back with relief. "My mother made it sound like she was in a fucking coma. I flew back here thinking I was going to find my sister in a bed connected to a bunch of machines. She wouldn't tell me anything, just that I needed to get home." Yuri had grabbed onto Otabek's arm, giving it a light squeeze.

"Taza is going to wish she was in a coma when I get ahold of her." Otabek rasped out, catching his suitcase as it came around the carousel.

Jean just laughed lightly, elbowing Otabek. "Yeah right, dude. You know you're going to be waiting on her hand and foot until her leg heals."

"Yeah, but that's not going to stop me from chewing her out. She could have died, how reckless can she be?" Otabek's voice was laced with worry, and it tugged at Yuri's heartstrings. He wished he had a sibling who cared for him as much as Otabek cared for his own.

"I don't know Beks, it's a mystery where she got her wild side from," Jean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as the three boys made their way out into the cool autumn air. Yuri pulled himself closer into Otabek, trying to warm himself against Otabek.

"She's supposed to do as I say, not as I do." Otabek huffed, but Jean just chortled.

\---

The car ride was rather jovial, Otabek relieved that his sister was fine, and Yuri delighted to see him smiling again. Yuri took a liking to Jean, even though he learned rather quickly that he _was_ entirely too obsessed with himself. Who the fuck referred to themselves as a King? Jean did, and it was rather annoying, to say the least. Other than that, he enjoyed the Canadian's company, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

When they pulled up to Otabek's apartment, Jean rolled down the window as they were headed up the steps. He yelled about meeting up with them later that day, and the two boys waved back in acknowledgment.

Stepping into Otabek's apartment, Yuri let out a whistle. It was fucking huge. Floor to ceiling windows along the living room, a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. He had a large sectional couch that wrapped around the living room. He had nearly every gaming console known to man lining his wall.

"Jesus Christ, Beka." Yuri breathed, letting go of Otabek's hand to wander around. Otabek just laughed, moving towards the kitchen to flip on the overhead light. Yuri busied himself with picking up trinkets scattering the room, admiring the different picture frames and figurines. Yuri wasn't much of a gamer, but he knew that Otabek owned thousands of dollars worth of items in that one room alone.

"Okay, so I knew you were probably loaded, but _holy shit_." Yuri was still taking everything in, standing in the middle of the living room. He felt very small there, used to his tiny apartment. Otabek stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around Yuri and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say I'm _loaded_ , but I guess I live pretty well." Yuri just snorted in response, turning to look at Otabek with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I bet a monthly payment on this place could cover six months rent for me," Yuri said, but Otabek just hushed him with a kiss. He pulled Yuri towards his bedroom and into his bed, holding onto Yuri tightly.

Yuri sighed into his arms, his back flush against Otabek's chest. It wasn't long before Otabek was asleep, his breath tickling the back of Yuri's neck. Yuri just smiled, curling closer into him and falling asleep as well. He was too tired and warm in Otabek's embrace to worry about showering anymore.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and Yuri was almost certain he was going to have an anxiety attack before he even met Otabek's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YURI SECRETLY LOVES JEAN PASS IT ON


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this so many times before I was like okay this is kind of acceptable I guess.  
> This also ended up so much longer than I expected. >_>

Otabek woke after noon, rolling over to find Yuri tapping away on his phone. He draped his arm over Yuri's waist, rubbing his face into Yuri's neck. "What are you doing, kitten?"

Yuri showed his phone to Otabek with a laugh. "Mila is losing her shit because I told her I was in Kazakhstan. _What about your job Yuri, what about your schoolwork?_ " Yuri mocked, wrinkling his nose. "She's like my mother sometimes I swear."

Otabek laughed, resting his chin on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri had closed the text, his phone wallpaper now in view. "Is that a picture of me, kitten?" Otabek asked, his lips ghosting over Yuri's ear. Yuri felt the blood rush to his face, closing his phone quickly. 

"Don't worry, mine is you in your kitten attire," Otabek whispered, nipping Yuri's ear. Yuri just elbowed him gently, huffing.

"Taza is getting out of the hospital this afternoon, I figured we'd stop by my parent's house to see her. Are you okay with that, Yura?" Otabek asked, his breath still tickling Yuri's ear. Yuri nodded, his stomach churning at the idea of meeting Otabek's family. He'd never met any of his past boyfriend's or girlfriend's parents before.

Wait, he _was_ Otabek's boyfriend, right? It hadn't come up yet, and frankly, Yuri wasn't sure it ever would. He wondered how Otabek would introduce him to his family...

Otabek rolled off the bed, pulling Yuri up with him. His lips pressed against Yuri's before he began to undress Yuri, carefully pulling his clothes off. He left soft kisses along pale skin when Yuri was undressed, his eyes shining. "I will never tired of seeing you naked, Yura," Otabek said, his fingers tracing Yuri's jawline. He led Yuri towards the bathroom, flipping the light on. Yuri listened to the squeak of the handle when Otabek turned the water on in the shower.

Yuri stepped behind Otabek, lifting the hem of his shirt slowly, his fingertips brushing against Otabek's back. He pulled the shirt off over Otabek's head, then reached around him to undo his pants. Otabek let them fall to the floor with his underwear, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. His hand was under the stream of water, waiting for it to warm. Yuri was grinding himself against Otabek's ass, his cock hardening slightly as he pressed kisses along Otabek's shoulders.

"You are insatiable, kitten." Otabek laughed, pulling Yuri into the shower with him and closing the door. Yuri leaned into Otabek's chest, the two of them sighing as the hot water soothed their cold skin. Yuri was rubbing himself against Otabek's hip, gasping quietly into his neck. 

Otabek reached between them, gripping Yuri's cock with his hand. He stroked it slowly, Yuri mewling at his touch. "Is this what you want, Yura?" He asked before he grabbed his own erection, his hands gripping both of their cocks together. A few minutes of quick stroking had Yuri spilling between them, biting at Otabek's skin as he sobbed, the pleasure igniting his nerves. Otabek came with him, growling Yuri's name with his eyes shut tightly.

"Better?" Otabek asked, pulling Yuri's face back from his neck. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before he set to work on washing Yuri's hair. He loved feeling the strands between his fingers and especially loved the look of pure bliss that crossed Yuri's features as he did it. He cleaned Yuri with gentle hands, whispering about how beautiful his skin was as he did. He let Yuri wash him as well, relishing in the feeling of Yuri's lithe fingers touching every inch of his body.

When Otabek's fingers began to prune, he coaxed Yuri into leaving the warm shower so he could dry Yuri's hair. He wrapped his towel around his waist, holding Yuri to his chest as he dried him off quickly. The two dressed quickly, Otabek gently combing out Yuri's hair before they left. Otabek had handed Yuri one of his leather jackets, and Yuri had eagerly pulled it on. It was too big around the shoulders, and loose around his lean body, but it smelled like Otabek.

Otabek handed him a helmet and the two stepped outside. It was already after one, the sun warming the air. It was a relatively warm day for it being the middle of October, somewhere in the 60s, but the sun made it feel a lot warmer than it was. Otabek lead him towards a motorcycle, tucked in a parking spot with another, almost identical bike. 

"Why do you have two bikes, Beka?" Yuri asked, stopping to admire both of them with curious eyes.

"I have more than two," Otabek laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, now I only have four because _someone_ totaled one of them. My other two are at my parent's house since I don't really have a lot of room here for it. Jean and I ride together sometimes, so I keep these two here."

Yuri tilted his head slightly, a grin playing at his lips. "Will you let me ride one sometime?" 

"Absolutely not, Yura," Otabek said, turning his gaze from Yuri to snap his helmet on under his chin, pulling his sunglasses on over his face. Yuri pouted, pulling his own helmet on slowly. Otabek turned towards him, helping him adjust it with careful fingers.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I'll teach you one day, though I'd really rather not. Motorcycles are dangerous, Yura." Otabek swung his leg over his bike, Yuri climbing on behind him.

"It's okay for me to ride on the back but I can't drive one myself?" Yuri asked, his arms wrapping around Otabek's waist.

"I trust myself to keep you safe, but I don't know if I can let you go off on your own, Yura. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you got hurt." Otabek was quiet, Yuri resting his head against Otabek's back.

Yuri opened his mouth to respond, but Otabek revved the motorcycle to life, drowning out anything Yuri would have said to him. The ride was long, and Yuri was taking in the scenery with a smile on his face. This was where Otabek had grown up, this was Otabek's _home_. He clung tightly to Otabek, his hair whipping in the wind. He was pleased to be invited into this aspect of Otabek's life.

They pulled into a rather large driveway eventually, the two of them climbing off the bike to set their helmets on the seat. Yuri looked up at the house with wide eyes, his mouth gaping open.

"Jesus Christ, Beka, what the fuck do your parents do?" Otabek laughed, pulling his sunglasses from his face. "Well after struggling for so long when I was younger, my father picked up Accounting. I don't know how much he makes, but it's enough for them to afford a decent house and for my mother to not have to work."

The house was a lot bigger than Yuri's was when he was growing up, but that wasn't really saying much. His home had been small, only two bedrooms with a tiny kitchen and living room. It had one bathroom in it, and not much of a backyard. Otabek's house wasn't massive, but it was a hell of a lot bigger than Yuri was used to.

Otabek lead him towards the door, ringing the doorbell before sliding his hands in his pockets. The door opened soon after, a woman who was much shorter than Otabek, and also a little rounder, standing in the doorway. "жаным!" She exclaimed, her arms outstretched. Otabek pulled her into a tight hug, a smile on his face. She was speaking to him in Kazakh, Otabek nodding and humming along with her words. "ана, this is Yuri." He said, breaking into Russian so Yuri could understand them. Otabek's mother smiled brightly, and Yuri went to shake her hand.

She ignored his outstretched hand, instead pulling him into a crushing hug. "Otabek has told us so much about you," She whispered, pulling back from Yuri to smile at him again. "You are as beautiful as he said you are. Come in, boys, your sisters are in the living room." Yuri and Otabek followed her inside, toeing their shoes off before following her down a hallway. Yuri's eyes were scanning the entryway, smiling at the pictures that littered the walls up the staircase. He would have to peek at those later, knowing there _had_ to be some of Otabek amongst them.

They stopped in the living room, two girls who looked almost identical to Otabek's mother sprawled across the couch. They both had long hair and the same stormy eyes that Otabek had. They were both thin, their skin the same warm brown that Otabek's was. Taza had her leg propped up on the couch, the cast a shocking contrast to her tanned skin. 

"Your brother is here." Otabek's mother said, gesturing for Dinara to get up from her spot on the floor. She nearly tackled Otabek, the boy wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Dinara, Taza, this is Yura." He smiled at Yuri, the two girls staring at him carefully. "Jeez, you're so pretty. What are you doing with Bek?" Taza asked, grinning slyly when Otabek shot her a look.

Yuri's face flushed red, letting out a laugh. So Otabek _had_ told them who he was. He almost smiled at the fact that Otabek told them they were together, but he bit it back, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm going to cook dinner. Yura, if you need anything, you can just call me Aidana." Aidana said, touching Yuri's arm with warm fingers. She left then, headed off towards the kitchen, leaving Yuri alone with Otabek and his sisters.

"Taza, you're lucky you got off with a broken leg. Why did you think it was a good idea to go out on your own like that?" Otabek asked, letting go of Dinara to sit down next to Taza. The girl shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"You baby me too much, Bek. It's not like I wasn't careful, I wore everything that you do when you-" Otabek cut her off, his eyes staring daggers at her.

"You're lucky you were because you would have ended up with a lot worse than a broken leg. What were you thinking? You should know better than to risk your life like that."

"You do it all the time." Taza shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. The two were staring at each other intensely, and Yuri almost shivered at their likeness.

"Do as I say, not as I do, Taza," Otabek said, letting out a breath. "I'm just happy you're okay, I would have lost my shit if anything happened to you, Taza." Otabek's voice had dropped to an almost whisper, and Yuri caught a flash of affection cross Taza's face.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, her gaze turning back to Yuri who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. "So, you guys are dating now or something, right?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Yuri turned red, his gaze turning to Otabek who was looking back at him. "Yeah, or something," Otabek said fondly, his lips tugging into a crooked smile. He gestured for Yuri to sit next to him, pulling him close.

"So, have you met JJ yet?" Taza asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Yuri. Yuri just snorted, nodding his head.

"Yes, I met _King JJ_ , he was quite the treat," Yuri said, sarcasm lacing his words. Taza just beamed, winking at Yuri. "Yeah, but he sure is hot, isn't he?"

Otabek glared at Yuri, daring him to say anything.

"Well.." Yuri trailed off, shrugging. Taza just broke into laughter, kicking Otabek with her good leg.

"Be careful, Beks, he might leave you for your hotter best friend."

"He's married, Taza," Otabek responded, rolling his eyes. Taza just leaned forward, her voice dropping to a near whisper.

"That never stops anyone."

\---

Yuri knew he was going to get shit that night, having played along with Taza's relentless teasing. It was late, and Otabek decided they would stay the night instead of driving home in the cold night. He'd dragged Yuri to his room, Yuri stopping to admire the pictures on the wall up the stairs.

"Beka, god damn." Yuri had said, letting out a low whistle. "You were hot even in high school." Otabek had rolled his eyes, but his face had turned pink, a smile playing on his lips.

Yuri had reluctantly left the array of family pictures, following Otabek to the room he had grown up in. There were posters littering the wall, and a lot more pictures of Otabek when he was younger. Otabek with his dad, Otabek with his mother, Otabek playing with his sisters in the yard. There were some of Otabek with old friends, and a couple of him with the same girl.

They looked at each other with stars in their eyes in one, their lips connected in another. They were smiling against one another's lips, Otabek's hand stretched out to try to cover the camera. Yuri felt a pang in his chest at that one, but then he felt Otabek's warmth pressing against his back.

"She was my girlfriend from high school." He said quietly, Yuri turned to look at him. Otabek pulled him into his arms, letting out a sigh. "She died. In a car accident, when I was 19." Yuri frowned, his arms wrapping around Otabek's neck. Otabek tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling as he spoke. "We dated for six years, we planned on getting married. My parents loved her, my sisters loved her. I thought she was going to be the person I spent the rest of my life with."

Yuri could hear the pain in Otabek's voice, and it made his breath catch in his throat. His heart hurt for Otabek, but he knew nothing he said could make it any better.

"It's okay now," Otabek said, his eyes catching Yuri's. "It still hurts sometimes, but the only thing I can do is keep moving forward. I'll never forget her, but I can't dwell on her forever. It's been six years."

Yuri stared intently at Otabek, tilting his head to the side. "You sure have gone through a lot of girlfriends since then." Yuri's eyes widened, covering his mouth with his hand. _What the fuck, Yuri._ He mentally slapped himself, but Otabek just chuckled, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess so. I was kind of a wreck for a while, and I thought finding someone new would make it all go away. It didn't, it doesn't. You're my first serious relationship since she passed away, Yura." Otabek's voice was quiet, and Yuri couldn't help but smile.

"So, we're in a relationship?" Yuri asked, his eyes twinkling. "A _serious_ relationship?" Otabek just rolled his eyes.

"So, about you thinking JJ is hot.." Otabek shot back, a smirk on his face. Yuri just groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I swear to God if you tell him-" Otabek cut him off, his lips silencing Yuri. 

His hands were all over Yuri, tugging at his shirt, his hair, wanting them to be closer. Yuri was kissing him back eagerly, but he was too aware of his surroundings to comply with what Otabek wanted. He pulled himself from Otabek, Otabek's lips chasing after his. Yuri just shook his head, smiling as he stroked Otabek's hair.

"We can't.." He said quietly, suddenly uncomfortable. Otabek pouted, then his lips were against Yuri's jaw, Yuri still trying to pull away. "Beka, it feels too weird trying to have sex in here. Younger you is _watching me_."

Otabek just laughed, disconnecting his lips from Yuri's skin. He pressed a chaste kiss to Yuri's lips before shrugging. "Fine, but you'll be regretting it in the morning when you're trying to rub your dick against me and I say no."

Yuri rolled his eyes. Otabek was probably right, but he would deal with that in the morning. Right then he just wanted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Yuri was painfully hard. He shifted to his side, his eyes falling on Otabek's sleeping face in the dark. He was breathing softly, evenly, his dark eyelashes spread across his cheekbones. Yuri reached out and touched Otabek's face gently, admiring his stoic features. Yuri pulled his throbbing cock from his briefs, hissing quietly as he gave it a couple of strokes.

He was _almost_ ashamed when he pressed his cock against Otabek's thigh, his head tucked under Otabek's arm. He was too turned on to give it much more thought though, his arms wrapping around Otabek as he slowly began to grind his erection against Otabek's thigh. Yuri was panting quietly, his face buried into Otabek's side. Small mewls were escaping his lips when he felt a hand still his wriggling body.

"Yura, I told you this was going to happen," Otabek said gently, his hand moving down to palm at Yuri's erection, cold fingers causing him to whine. Yuri was moving his hips still, grinding himself into Otabek's hand. "Such a horny little kitten." Otabek purred, tugging at Yuri's cock a couple more times before he turned to face Yuri, capturing his lips.

"I can't help you though, I told you I wouldn't," Otabek whispered against pink lips, letting go of Yuri's throbbing member. Yuri just sobbed quietly, bucking his hips into Otabek.

"Please." He whispered, his hands moving to tangle themselves in Otabek's hair. "Please, I need you."

Otabek hummed, dragging his tongue along Yuri's lips before he obliged, his hand wrapping around Yuri's cock again. "You're so spoiled, Yura." He said quietly, his lips trailing kisses towards Yuri's ear. "You have to be quiet, kitten." He breathed out, the warmth tickling Yuri's ear.

Yuri shivered and nodded, Otabek crawling over him. He pulled Yuri's underwear down, quickly pulling his own off. Yuri reached his hand down to grip Otabek's hardening cock, Otabek letting out a throaty growl in response. Otabek leaned over the edge of the bed, finding the leather jacket he had discarded the night before. He fumbled around the pockets until he found the small travel sized bottle of lube and a condom.

He pressed a quick kiss to Yuri's lips before he spread Yuri's legs. He rolled a condom on quickly and spread lube on Yuri's hole, spreading the rest along his shaft with quick fingers. Yuri watched him, tugging his own shirt off over his head so that it wouldn't get dirty.

He leaned down over Yuri, his arms caging Yuri in. "Quiet, Yura." He whispered again, slowly pushing inside of Yuri. Yuri sobbed none too quietly, the pleasure of being filled taking over his thoughts. Otabek quickly shoved his briefs into Yuri's mouth to quiet him. Yuri's eyes widened, his whimpers muffled by the cloth in between his lips. It turned him on more than it should have, his cock twitching between them.

Otabek started slow, his thrusts too gentle, too careful. Yuri was grabbing at him, pushing his hips up into Otabek to let him know he wanted more, _needed_ more. Otabek complied, setting a quicker pace. He wanted so badly to take Yuri apart slowly, but he punished his kitten instead for waking him the way he did. Yuri's limbs snaked around Otabek, blunt nails digging into tan skin. The bed was squeaking quietly beneath them, Otabek thrusting quickly into Yuri.

Otabek sat back on his legs, hooking his arms under Yuri's knees. He changed the angle of his hips, searching for the spot inside Yuri that made his vision blur. He knew he had found it when Yuri's back arched off the bed, fingers gripping at Otabek's forearms.

Yuri's sounds were muffled, but his eyes were screwed shut at the feeling of Otabek's thick cock thrusting into him. The head was pressing against his prostate as he pulled in and out, and Yuri was so, so close. He grabbed at his neglected cock, his strokes matching Otabek's shallow thrusts inside of him. 

"Yura," Otabek breathed out, and Yuri knew he was close. He bit down on the briefs in his mouth, pulling and tugging at his cock. He felt the familiar prickling of his orgasm, until he came with a muffled cry, his vision turning white as he spilled across his chest. Otabek came with him, his thrusts stopping as he felt Yuri clamp down around him, milking his cock as he growled quietly.

He pulled carefully out of Yuri, then leaned down, his tongue licking along pale skin. He cleaned Yuri's cum off with his tongue, Yuri pulling the briefs from his mouth as he panted quietly. "So good, Beka." He whispered, Otabek capturing his lips in another kiss before he pulled off of Yuri. He mumbled something about needing to hide the condom as he pulled it off, pulling his clothes on quickly. He slipped out the door before Yuri slid off the bed, pulling his own clothes on.

Yuri pulled his fingers through his hair, trying to hide the fact that his boyfriend had very much just fucked him into the mattress from his teenage years. He opened the bedroom door, tiptoeing out into the hallway. Otabek appeared from the bathroom, and they headed towards the stairs. The smell of breakfast was wafting from the kitchen.

When they stepped into the kitchen, Aidana was at the stove making food. Otabek's father had his nose buried in the newspaper, and Taza and Dinara were both eating their breakfast. Taza looked up at them as they entered, nearly choking on her eggs. It was unusually quiet for morning breakfast at the Altin house, and the couple sat down in their chairs before Otabek said anything.

"Why's it so quiet this morning?" He asked, watching Taza shovel more eggs into her mouth. She finished chewing and swallowing before she raised her eyebrows.

"We heard you this morning." She said, her voice teasing as she tried to hold back her laughter. Yuri's face turned red and Otabek looked as though he were about to fall out of his chair.

"Heard what?" He asked, his eyes still fixated on Taza.

"You guys playing Monopoly. What do you think, dumbass?" She asked, bursting into laughter. Aidana turned from the stove, muttering something to Taza in Kazakh before she turned back to making breakfast. Otabek's father was trying not to partake in the conversation, burying his nose further in the newspaper.

Aidana dropped two plates in front of Yuri and Otabek, and Yuri noticed she was unable to make eye contact with either of them. She cleared her throat, covering her face with her hand. "You're lucky Dinara sleeps like a rock." She mumbled, moving to start cleaning the dishes.

Yuri was suddenly the opposite of hungry, feeling rather nauseous. Taza was laughing so hard she was nearly crying, and Otabek's father was still trying to act oblivious to the whole situation. Dinara was eating her breakfast, having been asleep for it all.

Yuri stood, mumbling a sorry before he left the kitchen. He barged out the front door, gasping for air. Otabek didn't follow him, and Yuri assumed he was speaking with his family. Holy shit, what a fantastic first impression he made.

He pulled his phone from his back pocket, calling Mila. It was only 4 am in Russia, but she was likely awake considering she was quite the morning person.

"Yes, Yuratchka?" She answered after a few rings. Yuri let out a breath as he sat down on the steps leading to the front door.

"Oh my God, Mila, you're never going to guess what just fucking happened to me," Yuri said, feeling the blood rush to his face as he covered his face with his hand.

"Mmm, what happened?"

"Otabek's _entire_ family heard us fucking, Mila. I'm so embarrassed, I had to run outside before I threw up on the kitchen floor." Yuri heard Mila cackling through the phone, and he scrunched his face up. "This isn't funny, Baba, I'm so fucked."

"You already got fucked, and they all heard it." Mila choked out, still cackling maniacally into the phone.

"You're not helping," Yuri said through his teeth.

"I don't know what to tell you, Yura. I'm sure it'll blow over though, you just have to give it some time. I doubt anyone would feel comfortable hearing their son have sex with someone. Maybe you guys should have kept it in your pants, ya know?"

"Yes, thank you Mila, I'm really glad I called you." Mila cackled again before Yuri hung up. The front door opened behind him, and he stood, turning to face Otabek. Otabek's face was red as he shut the door behind him. His hands slid into his pockets as he brushed past Yuri, Yuri following him down the steps towards his bike.

"I'm sorry, Beka," Yuri mumbled, unsure what to do given the circumstances.

"It's fine, Yura. It's not your fault." Otabek paused, turning to face Yuri as he snapped his helmet on. "Besides, I didn't really get _yelled_ at..." 

Yuri looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

"My mom sent Taza and Dinara upstairs so they could both talk to me. My father fondly remembered being horny all the time when he was my age, and my mother was blabbering on about how you should only have sex if you're really in love. That turned into _I'm so happy you found someone you love, take care of him._ It was really awkward, and I think I almost burst a blood vessel, Yura."

Yuri was covering his mouth with his hand, trying his hardest to imagine Otabek's stern father talking about being _horny_. 

"It's not funny, Yura. This was a very scarring experience." Otabek swung his leg over his bike as Yuri clasped his own helmet on. He climbed on the bike behind Otabek, wrapping his arms around Otabek.

Yuri was trying his hardest not to laugh as he said, "Okay, but like, I'm picturing your dad being young and horny and-" Otabek's motorcycle cut him off then, and Yuri broke into laughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain hasn't been working properly but I really wanted to update.  
> So here, have this funny filler chapter where I embarrass our Russian Fairy because I'm mean.

Yuri was sprawled across Otabek's bed, donned in only one of Otabek's shirts. Yuri could almost hear Otabek's internal dialogue, seeing those dark eyes settle on his tantalizing thighs. He pressed his knees together, tugging down on the shirt as he looked innocently up at Otabek.

"Beka, I need clothing," Yuri said, watching Otabek's gaze wander down his creamy thighs.

"I kind of like you like this, though," Otabek said, brushing a hand through his hair. "It is dangerous for you to walk around my apartment with no clothes on though, so I guess I'll go out and buy you some." Otabek's eyes finally lifted to meet Yuri's emerald gaze, a smile dancing across Yuri's lips.

"Yeah, I kind of like being able to walk straight." Yuri shot back, letting go of the hem of his shirt. The shirt bounced back up when Yuri released it, revealing his soft pink cock nestled between his legs. Otabek licked his lips, his eyes darting down to stare with intensity.

Yuri ran his hands down his thighs, spreading his legs apart. Otabek had a full view of his tight pink hole, and Yuri was taking full advantage of it.

"Clothes. I'm getting you clothes." Otabek mumbled to himself, tearing his eyes from the teasing blonde on his bed to dart from the room. Yuri snickered to himself before he rolled onto his side, pulling the blankets over him. He was tired, so tired, he hadn't slept much in the past few days. It didn't take long for his eyes to flutter shut, falling asleep surrounded by Otabek's smell.

\---

It was dark, the room void of any sunlight when Yuri opened his eyes. He was tangled in blankets, and he reached out for his phone to check the time. It was already past 8 pm, he'd slept the entire day away. Groggily, Yuri dragged himself from the bed. Otabek's shirt was long enough to cover him but short enough to show off Yuri's lean thighs. 

Yuri stepped from the room, noticing the apartment was dark, the only light coming from the other bedroom. He smiled to himself, pushing the door open loudly. Otabek, who was seated at his computer, jumped at the noise. His face turned from surprise to fear as he turned to look at Yuri, standing in the doorway in nothing but a shirt. Yuri watched him scramble to cover his webcam with his hand, and that's when he realized.

He had walked in on Otabek's stream nearly naked. Yuri backed up, closing the door again. Standing in the hallway, he covered his face with his hands. The door opened a few moments later, clicking shut behind Otabek.

"Yura, you should probably be more careful about barging in on me when you're almost naked. I'm pretty sure my entire fan base is jerking off to a short clip of you walking in there." Yuri almost laughed, but he was far too embarrassed to even peek between his fingers. His face was hot, he was hot, he had never been so ashamed in his life.

"I tried to wake you when I got home from buying you some clothes but you looked so peaceful and I couldn't. I haven't worked in almost a week, I needed to at least appear for a few hours." Otabek said, his hand scratching absently at the back of his head.

Yuri finally peeked between his fingers, Otabek moving to pull his hands entirely from his face. "They didn't see anything," Otabek said reassuringly, his hands holding on to Yuri's wrists. "Except your thighs, but I mean.. At least you weren't naked."

Yuri averted his gaze, his face still pink. Otabek's fingers touched his cheek, then his lips touched Yuri's. Fingers tangled in Yuri's soft hair, lips pulled at him hungrily.

Yuri pulled back, pushing against Otabek's chest with his hand. "You should go back to work otherwise they're going to think we're out here fucking," Yuri said, but Otabek just hummed, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Let them, it isn't really a secret anymore." Otabek's voice was low, his breath warm against Yuri's face. Yuri just rolled his eyes, his hand still firm against Otabek's chest.

"Talking about me being insatiable. I just nearly showed up on your stream butt ass naked and you're over here wanting to fuck me against the wall." Yuri was laughing, Otabek's gaze still fixed on him.

"I can't help it, seeing you in my shirt invokes some sort of feral need in me," Otabek said, Yuri raising his eyebrows in response. "I'm a guy, okay, I don't know what you want." 

Yuri dropped his hand, turning away from Otabek. "You bought me clothes, right? I should go put them on before you eat me alive." 

Yuri swayed his hips too much, lifting the hem of his shirt just enough to show the bottoms of his plump cheeks. He swore he hear Otabek growl before he turned into the bedroom.

He didn't change though, he liked the feeling of Otabek's shirt loose around his lean frame. He did sort through the clothing though, surprised at Otabek's ability to pick out clothing that was incredibly _Yuri_. Animal prints, tight pants, shirts with offensive words printed on them. It was endearing to know Otabek already knew him so well.

Yuri heard his phone chiming in succession, and he sighed. He was used to receiving loads of Snapchat and Instagram notifications since Otabek spoke of him on his stream. It had died down a bit over the week, though, Otabek's fan base quickly becoming bored of his lack of responses.

It had started again, Yuri pulling open dick pictures and an absurd amount of memes. One person had sent him a shot of him walking in on Otabek's stream, the caption a series of eggplants, tongues, and water drop emojis. Yuri felt the embarrassment flood over him again, dropping his phone on the ground as he leaned back against the bed.

He was fucking never going to live this one down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had posted a WIP of this chapter before and then deleted it. Sorry if you caught that before it was gone.  
> I ended up scrapping the entire chapter and rewriting it. So, here it is.

Yuri had curled up on Otabek's bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. His phone was endlessly bombarded with notifications, and he was already tired of reading them. Some were just the usual, vulgar pictures with disgusting captions. Others were threatening, telling Yuri that he _better stay away from Otabek or else._ He knew they were empty threats from jealous people, and he tried to ignore every chime. He couldn't though, his fingers flicking through every single message he received.

Yuri felt like his brain was melting in his skull. He knew there would be consequences for dating someone who was as Twitch famous as Otabek was, he was naive to ever think otherwise. Of course people would get jealous, of course they would lash out and send him horrible things. If he thought it was bad before when Otabek let his name slip, he was severely mistaken.

He heard the door creak open, his eyes flitting up to see Otabek slipping inside. Otabek sat down next to Yuri, the mattress dipping with his weight. "Yura, I'm so sorry," Otabek said, his brown eyes filled with regret as he looked down at Yuri. "My chat was going insane, I had to end the stream. I can only imagine what they've been sending you."

Yuri just shrugged, holding his phone out for Otabek to pluck from his fingers. A few swipes had Otabek shaking his head, his free hand sliding down his face with a sigh.

"Yura, I know this is probably difficult for you, you're not used to being in the spotlight like I am. I should have left a note, woken you up, something. I'm not really sure what to do, this is all my fault." Otabek was babbling, Yuri staring curiously up at him. He was annoyed by the barrage of messages, but he was far from being upset with Otabek.

"Beka, it isn't your fault that I'm a dumbass who decided to walk in on you with your shirt on." Yuri rubbed at his eyes, sitting up so his gaze was level with Otabek's. "It's not really a big deal, mostly just a bunch of dick pictures. Which, they aren't even nice dick pictures." Yuri crinkled his nose in disgust, causing Otabek to let out a laugh.

"Well they were asking who you were, I answered. That seemed to calm the storm a little, but I already know how feral my fan base can get." Otabek was nervously scratching at the back of his head, and Yuri reached out to still his hand.

"They're just empty threats, I'm not worried about it. This will all blow over and I'll be all but forgotten in a week." Yuri said, shrugging his shoulders. Otabek just smiled slightly, an eyebrow raising.

"Yeah, I doubt that, have you _seen_ yourself?" Otabek asked. Yuri huffed, shoving at Otabek with both hands.

"Either way, I'm steering clear of the other room when I'm only wearing your t-shirt."

\---

The next morning, Yuri woke with a start. The doorbell was ringing through the apartment, and Yuri groggily rolled over to find that Otabek was no longer next to him in the bed. He heard noises drifting from the kitchen, and he slowly slid off the bed to listen through the cracked bedroom door.

"He knows he became an overnight celebrity right?" Yuri heard a voice ask. The two were conversing in English, which Yuri had picked up during his earlier years in college. If they were speaking in English, that meant the voice belonged to a certain Canadian.

"No, I don't really want to scare him," Otabek responded. There was the sound of pots and pans clattering together as Yuri struggled to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Beks, you can't hide something like that from him. I'm sure he'd want to know that his picture is floating around the internet. Isn't this the whole reason the last girl left you? What was her name again?"

"Kayla. And no, not really. We broke up because she lived in America which is, you know, on the other side of the Ocean, Jean." Otabek spat back. Yuri could smell the pancakes Otabek had began to cook, his mouth watering with the realization that he was fucking starving.

"Okay but, didn't someone get ahold of her nudes and post them all over the internet? You should probably fill Yuri in on these things before something like that happens." Yuri's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening. He remembered the incident with Kayla, but from what he remembered, she had posted the pictures herself for attention. He briefly wondered if that was a lie, but his thoughts were cut short by Otabek responding.

"She posted those, Jean. That has nothing to do with this."

Yuri let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding, his grip on the door tightening.

"Okay, but you really need to be careful. Don't you remember when all those celebrities had their naked pictures leaked? You're kind of famous, Beks, you need to be more careful if you don't want this to tarnish your reputation. His picture is already all over the place, and he's already been labeled a variety of horrible things."

Otabek didn't respond, the silence between the two was staggering. Yuri took that as his opportunity to pull on a pair of pants before stepping out into the kitchen. He wanted some fucking pancakes, and he was going to get some fucking pancakes. Even if he felt a twinge in his chest because of Jean's words.

"Hey, Yuri," Jean said from his perch atop the counter. Yuri stood beside him, leaning against the counter. He just hummed in response, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So I hear I've become quite the celebrity," Yuri said, breaking the silence that was still settled around them. Jean cleared his throat, and Otabek paused, spatula held steady over the pan on the stove.

"It's not your fault that your fan base is a bunch of basement dwelling _creatures_ , but were you even planning on telling me? You know I would find out, I use the internet too." Yuri huffed, his eyes fixated on Otabek's back.

"Yura, there isn't really anything to tell you that you couldn't have assumed yourself," Otabek responded, flipping another pancake onto the stack heaped on a plate. "Some of them love you, some of them hate you. It'll blow over eventually once they get used to you."

Yuri turned his head slightly to look up at Jean who just shrugged.

"They kind of did the same shit to me when I first made an appearance on Bek's stream," Yuri remembered that. Otabek was in a relationship at the time, so the self-proclaimed Sherlock Holmeses of his fan base had dug up as much as they could about Jean. It all blew over when they found out he was married, and Jean would still occasionally pop up from time to time.

"Yeah, but they love you now," Yuri stated, rolling his eyes. "You weren't and aren't fucking Otabek."

Jean nearly choked as he laughed, Otabek turning to shoot daggers at Yuri with his eyes. "Christ, Yura, can't you have _some_ shame?"

Yuri just snorted, shrugging his shoulders. "Your family heard us fucking, your entire fan base knows we're fucking, what's the point of having any shame anymore?"

"Wait, what?" Jean asked, his blue eyes widening as he shifted his gaze to Otabek. Yuri saw Otabek's shoulders drop as he let out a groan.

"Yuri, for fuck's sake."

"What? I might as well post my own nudes to the internet and get _that_ out of the way." Yuri pulled his phone from his pocket, before he continued, "I can even post the one of me in my cat outfit that you seemed to fucking lose it over." Yuri's voice was dripping with venom, and Jean was shifting uncomfortably on the counter.

"Yura, knock it off."

"What? Nothing about your love life is a secret, right? Everything that has happened to any of your exes was _their_ fault, right?" Yuri was becoming increasingly angry, and the logical side of his brain was completely unsure as to why. Otabek hadn't done anything wrong, and Yuri knew it. He was hurt and he was ashamed, and he was afraid that he was going to be filed under the long list of Otabek's past relationships. Another person on his list who ended up with too much of his personal life exposed.

Otabek had dropped the spatula, his back still turned to Yuri. "I said knock it off."

There was a tone in his voice that made Yuri cold down to the bone. He'd never heard Otabek get angry before, but for some reason Yuri wanted to keep pushing his buttons. Wanted to keep pressing the issue instead of dropping it.

"No. I'm just saving us a step here. I can post this myself so that you don't have to worry about anything _tarnishing_ your fucking reputation." Yuri spat, his hands shaking as he gripped his phone. He wasn't sure he had the guts to post it, he wasn't sure if he was just trying to prod Otabek into feeling guilty for something he really had no reason to feel guilty about.

"God damn it, Yura, I said _fucking stop_." Otabek's voice had gotten louder, causing Yuri to stagger at its sudden volume. Yuri was stunned into silence, his eyes staring at Otabek who had turned to look at him. His eyes were ablaze, his shoulders tense as he stared at Yuri with intensity.

Yuri darted from the room, locking himself into Otabek's bedroom. His heart was pounding in his ears, and his hands were shaking as he dropped his phone to the ground. He was irrationally afraid, and he knew he had been pushing Otabek's buttons for no reason. He knew Otabek would never hit him, he knew Otabek already felt horrible, but part of Yuri was trying so desperately to seek validation. He was not used to any of this. He wasn't used to being in love, wasn't used to his heart being wide open for someone to toy with.

He knew deep down that Otabek was nothing but gentle and kind, and would never do anything to hurt him. He didn't know why he was acting this way, he didn't know why he wanted to anger Otabek. He was being ridiculous, acting like a child as he spat words at Otabek with the intention of hurting him. He expected Otabek to reassure him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

He hadn't gotten the response he expected, and the sound of his pulse in his ears was drowning out the sounds of Otabek knocking on the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuri was sobbing uncontrollably, his face buried in his knees. He felt as if he were coming unglued, his fingers trembling as he grabbed at his hair. Otabek was outside the door, speaking softly through the wood to try and get Yuri to open it. His voice sounded so soft and gentle, void of any traces of the anger it held moments earlier.

It almost soothed Yuri, Otabek's voice like silk as it drifted through the door, but Yuri couldn't stop the clenching feeling in his chest. He was being overdramatic, and he knew that, but he felt so open and raw and it scared him. He had let Otabek inside his walls, quickly building them back up around the two of them. He had never been one to voice his emotions, to let someone peek inside of him.

Otabek was the first, and it was soul crushing for Yuri to think that he could be so easily tossed to the side if Otabek wished for it. As much as Otabek whispered praises and love in his ear at night, Yuri still felt a tug, something telling him that he was worthless. Yuri was worthless, nobody could love him, he was stupid for thinking otherwise. Otabek had swept those feelings under the rug for a while, but Yuri felt it all surging back to the surface.

Yuri's sobs quieted when he heard noises from the living room, hushed voices talking back and forth. He couldn't make out what they were saying to one another, but he jumped when the door closed loudly.

"Yura," Otabek said, leaning against the bedroom door. "Kitten, baby, please open the door."

Yuri reached up and unlocked the door, scooting away from it so Otabek could enter. Otabek stepped inside cautiously, Yuri not even bothering to look up at him from his spot on the ground.

"Baby, no, I'm so sorry," Otabek whispered, dropping to the floor next to Yuri. Yuri turned his face, wiping at his tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Yura, please. I didn't know this was hurting you so much."

Yuri didn't respond, his eyes staring blankly at the closet door as he blinked back tears stinging his eyes.

"You have to talk to me, Yura, or we can't fix this. I didn't know you were so upset, you don't _communicate_ with me." Otabek reached out a hesitant hand, pushing stray hairs behind Yuri's ear. Yuri moved back from his touch, his green eyes finally moving to settle on Otabek's face. Otabek looked crestfallen, kneeling on the floor next to Yuri with a confused look on his face.

"Yura, I don't care about my reputation, I care more about how you're affected by all of this."

Yuri just shook his head, his lip quivering as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He wanted to reach out for Otabek, wanted for Otabek to hold him and stroke his hair. At the same time, though, he wanted Otabek to go away. He wanted him to leave Yuri alone.

Otabek stared back at Yuri defiantly, before he reached out and pulled Yuri into his lap. Yuri fought, trying to pull away from Otabek, but Otabek was stronger. He was kicking his legs out, furiously trying to pull away from Otabek's grasp, but Otabek didn't release him. He held Yuri close to his chest, his arms wrapping around his lithe body. Yuri stopped fighting, breaking down into tears again as Otabek began to stroke his hair.

"Kitten, talk to me, what's wrong?" Otabek whispered, his fingers pulling through Yuri's long strands of hair. Yuri said nothing, his hands gripping at Otabek's shirt as he cried, his face burying into the fabric. He could smell Otabek, his earthy, masculine scent enveloping Yuri. It was calming, and his sobbing slowed as he breathed it in. Otabek's entire demeanor was soothing, the way he held onto Yuri like he was the most important thing in the world to him. The way he whispered into Yuri's ear about how much he loved him, adored him. Otabek snapped from being angry to being protective so quickly that Yuri's head was spinning.

"Yura, if you don't talk to me I can't fix this," Otabek said quietly, pulling Yuri closer to him in a protective embrace. 

"You can't fix me," Yuri responded, his voice cracking as he lifted his head. His eyes were rimmed with red, his cheeks wet with tears. Otabek stared back at him, his fingers tangled in blonde hair.

"This is how I am. I've never been in love before, I don't know what I'm doing. I thought love wasn't supposed to be painful."

Otabek's eyes were full of questions, his mouth opening and closing a few times as if he were at a loss for words. Yuri wiped his nose with his sleeve again, cursing himself for being so weak.

"Kitten, love is a lot more than happy feelings and rainbows. There's going to be arguments, there's going to be pain, that's the price we pay for handing someone else our hearts." Otabek paused, squeezing Yuri in his lap before he continued, "I don't want to hurt you, Yura. I don't want to make you cry. I can't help you get through this if you don't talk to me though. Why won't you talk to me?"

Yuri stared up at him, feeling the tears stinging his eyes again. The lump in his throat felt suddenly bigger, and he felt nauseous as he tried to swallow it down. He wanted to tell Otabek how he felt, but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't sure how to let Otabek in any further than he already had. He felt as if Otabek were already intruding on his feelings, and if he led him any further inside he was afraid Otabek would leave.

"I want to go home," Yuri said suddenly, his voice frail and cracking with every word. Otabek stared at him, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"No, Yura, I'm not letting you run away from this," Otabek said. Yuri tried to pry himself from Otabek's lap again, kicking his legs and pushing against Otabek's chest. The tears were falling again, hot and wet down his cheeks as he tried desperately to get away.

"Yura, stop," Otabek said softly, his fingers gripping the back of Yuri's shirt. Yuri didn't have the strength to pull away, Otabek easily holding him in place even as he cried out desperately for him to let go.

"Fuck off, let me go!" Yuri cried, his hands pressed against Otabek's chest as he used every bit of strength he could gather to push away. Otabek held still though, his gaze fixated on Yuri who was writhing in his lap with desperation. He began to hit Otabek, his arms flailing as he landed punches against Otabek's chest, his arms, his shoulders. Otabek didn't flinch, his gaze still locked on Yuri, his jaw clenched tightly.

He'd had enough, his arms grabbing Yuri's wrist as he pushed Yuri back to the ground, pinning him down with his hands and legs. "I said stop."

Yuri stared up at Otabek with widened eyes, still trying to pull himself from Otabek's grip. "Yura, please, I just want to understand what is going on with you."

Yuri averted his gaze, gritting his teeth together. "I want to go home." He said again, not bothering to meet Otabek's stormy gaze. He wanted to be home in his own bed. He wanted to hang out with Mila, who didn't press Yuri for answers to things he didn't want to talk about. He wanted to eat his grandfather's pirozhkis and cuddle with his cat while binge watching an entire series on Netflix. He didn't want this, he didn't want to deal with this anymore.

Otabek let go of Yuri, moving to stand up. "Fine, you win. I give up." Otabek said, his voice wavering as he turned. He snatched up a bag and began shoving Yuri's belongings inside. The clothing he'd bought him, the souveniers he'd purchased, saying they reminded him of his feisty blonde. He was relentless in his movements, throwing the bag at Yuri's feet when he was finished.

Yuri just stared at him, his lip trembling. Otabek threw his hands in the air, pulling at his hair. "What do you want, Yura? What do you want me to do? I don't understand what you want from me. Do you want to go home? Fine, go home, I'm not stopping you. If you don't want to talk to me, I can't make you. I can't force you to tell me anything."

Yuri gripped the bag with both hands, his hands shaking as he slowly stood up from the floor. 

"Send me home." Yuri said finally, turning to leave the bedroom. He didn't look back to see Otabek's face fall, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to look back, he just wanted to go home where everything was familiar.

\---

"Oh, Yuratchka, I missed you!" Mila squealed, throwing herself into Yuri's arms. She'd shown up at his apartment the following morning when he'd texted her that he was home. Yuri was a wreck, dried tears at the corners of his eyes, his hair unbrushed. He had stripped down to his briefs the night before and was still wearing them, unable to muster the strength to put on much else.

Yuri just held onto Mila, burying his face in her hair. She smelled like roses, she always smelled like roses. It was calming to him, standing in the entryway, Mila holding him tightly as she rubbed small circles into his back. She didn't ask him questions, even when he started to silently sob into her shoulder. Her touches were familiar, warm hands on his back and thin fingers in his hair.

"Come, Yuri," Mila said finally, pulling away from Yuri to wipe a few tears from his face. She grabbed his wrist with gentle fingers, tugging him towards the couch. She sat down, patting her lap as she looked up at Yuri with thoughtful eyes. Yuri climbed onto the couch, curling up into a ball as he rested his head on Mila's thighs. She reached over to the end table, grabbing Yuri's hair brush.

She began to brush out Yuri's knotted hair, Yuri making faces when she caught a particularly bad tangle. Neither of them said a word, Yuri just basking in the comfortable bubble he'd pulled himself into when he got back home.

Yuuri and Victor had been calling him constantly, asking him when he would be back at work. Yuri didn't answer, Mila being the one to tell them he would be back soon. The only reason he still had a job was that he knew the couple, but he had been impeding on their kindness when he left without a word.

"So," Mila said finally, setting the brush aside. She fanned Yuri's hair across her lap, her fingers dragging through the golden strands. Yuri closed his eyes, leaning into her touch with a small hum.

"This is what's going to happen, Yuri," Mila said, pausing her fingers in his hair to turn his face so he was looking up at her. "I'm not going to stand aside as you mess up your entire life because you're _afraid_. You can't spend your entire life like this. I won't let you."

Yuri stared back up at her. Mila never intruded on things, she never butted her head into his business if he didn't invite her to. She never pushed boundaries, she was someone that Yuri had always felt secure around _because_ she didn't pester him. If he'd wanted to be pestered, he'd head to the Katsuki-Nikiforov household and allow the two of them to try and get him to _talk about his feelings_.

"You're going to call Otabek. You're going to tell him you're sorry. You're going to explain to him that you love him, and you're going to stop moping around the damn house like your life has ended." Mila's face was stern, her fingers trapping Yuri's chin so he was forced to face her.

He began to open his mouth to respond, but Mila just _tched_ at him before continuing. "I know you're upset, Yura. I know you think that if you allow yourself to love him he's going to leave you. Not everyone is your mother, not everyone is your father. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Yuri's eyes moved from Mila's, his shoulders shrugging slightly. Mila wasn't having any of his shit though, huffing out a breath of exasperation.

"I get it, Yuri, I do. He's the first person who's been serious about you since- Ever, really. You need to let him understand before you push him away and he gives up on you."

Mila snatched up Yuri's phone, flicking it open. "He's called you over _20 times_ , Yuri. Seriously, throw him a bone, you're being ridiculous."

Mila really had a way with words, so gentle and caring when Yuri needed her to be.

\---

Later that evening, Yuri was staring at his phone in his hands. Otabek had called him at least five more times since earlier, but Yuri hadn't answered a single time. He didn't open any of Otabek's text messages, and he sure as hell didn't answer any of his Snaps. He knew he was being a pain in the ass, but part of him wanted to let go before Otabek did. He didn't want to be left alone, he didn't want to be another name on Otabek's list.

Yuri jumped when his phone rang again, staring at the caller ID with widened eyes. It was his mother. She always had impeccable fucking timing. He answered it hesitantly, pressing the phone against his ear.

"Yuri, it's been a long time." His mother said, her voice sending a chill down his spine. He hadn't spoken to her since he moved out, the two of them having next to nothing in common besides the fact that they had the same blood pumping through their veins. She'd called him a few times, leaving voicemails about needing money to pay for things, but Yuri had never responded. He chalked everything up to his mother only contacting him when she needed something.

As much as he knew she loved him in her own twisted way, he'd grown cold towards her over the years.

"What do you want, mother?" He asked, his tone rigid as he clutched the phone with tight fingers.

"I heard you got a new boyfriend." She responded, and Yuri froze. How did she hear about that? He hadn't wanted her to hear about that. A simple Google search would tell anyone that Otabek made a lot of money. Money meant that she was going to come crawling back to Yuri with waiting hands.

"I don't have a boyfriend," He said coolly, "I'm not giving you any money either." Yuri hung the phone up, tossing his phone across the room until it smacked against the wall, hitting the floor with a thud.

It rang again and again, but Yuri ignored it. He let it ring, ripping open his kitchen cabinets to find his bottle of vodka. He went to pull out a glass but decided against it, opening the bottle and taking big gulps of it.

He was so done with this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo this was emotionally draining to write.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the writer's block is gone, this was super easy to write ^^;  
> THERE'S MENTIONS OF PUKING IN THIS CHAPTER BEWARE.

Yuri was fucking wasted. He knew he was fucking wasted because he was sitting on the floor in his kitchen crying because his bottle of vodka was empty. He tried to stand, he really did, but before he could even get off the kitchen floor he slipped. He slipped back down onto the tile and started sobbing.

He was mourning the loss of his alcohol along with the loss of Otabek. He wasn't sure which part he was more upset about, and that made him cry even more. Yuri spent 30 minutes sitting on the floor of his kitchen, empty bottle next to him as he cried.

He picked his phone up, seeing Otabek had called him once more in the past hour, letting out a huff. It was only a little past 6 pm, and he knew Otabek was likely streaming. Why wouldn't he be? Even though Yuri was torn up about everything, Otabek still had a life to carry on.

Yuri gave up on trying to stand, deciding instead to crawl his way through the kitchen, the tiles cold against his bare knees. He crawled through his apartment, fumbling around at his desk chair. He finally gathered the strength to pull himself up into it, opening his laptop. He wasn't crying anymore, the tears refused to fall from his eyes.

After a few attempts of incorrectly spelling Otabek's stream address, it finally popped up on the screen. Yuri nearly started sobbing again, this time because Otabek looked so god damn _hot_. "Fuck you," Yuri said to the screen, a short sob escaping his lips. "Fuck you and fuck your stupid undercut. Fuck your jawline. Fuck your stupid eyes. Fuck your giant dick. Fuck you." Yuri began to cry again, hot tears streaming down his face.

He missed Otabek, he missed Otabek so much that it felt like his heart was splitting in two. How could he have left that way? How could he have walked away on the only person who showed him what it felt like to be in love? Yuri was a damn idiot, and even with the buzz of alcohol clouding his judgment, he knew he was a fucking idiot.

Yuri fumbled for his phone, picking it up from the floor where he had left it. He opened his texts with Otabek, trying to squint his eyes so he could read them through his drunken haze. It was lot of **Yuri, please, I love you.** Even after Yuri had acted like a complete and utter asshole Otabek was refusing to give up on him. He recalled what Mila had said earlier and added a _yet_ \- _Otabek hadn't given up on him yet_

Yuri tried to text Otabek back, smashing the backspace every time he misspelled a word. It was a lot more difficult than it should have been, and it was likely that he was making next to no sense. He was swallowing his pride, the fact that he was drunk was cushioning his confidence.

He meant to send **Beka, I'm really sorry, can we talk?** Chances are, it was a jumble of letters that Otabek would have to decipher. Yuri watched Otabek glance at his phone, a look of confusion crossing his face. 

Yuri just laughed, laughed through his tears, laughed at the fact that he was the biggest fucking idiot on the planet. He got a response rather quickly, **What? Yura, what's wrong?**

Yuri continued to laugh, nearly toppling from his chair when he lost his balance. Instead of responding, he called Otabek. He should have known he wasn't going to answer, Otabek was in the middle of a stream. He heard the phone ringing through the stream, watching Otabek reach over and silence the call. Yuri pouted, hanging up the phone. He dialed Otabek again, hanging up before Otabek could silence it.

Otabek let out a sigh, announcing to his chat that he needed to end the stream early, _something important came up_ , and then the stream cut off. The chat was spamming a lot about Yuri, Yuri trying to catch the words through how fast the text was moving up the screen. He was dizzy, and he suddenly felt rather nauseous. 

His phone began to ring, and Yuri answered it with a muffled "Hello?" His hand was covering his mouth, fighting back the urge to vomit. Otabek's voice chimed in from the other side of the line, but Yuri didn't hear him. His hand moved as he heaved, puking all over the floor. Yuri coughed and sputtered, covering his mouth with his hand again as he groaned. He was going to have fun cleaning _that_ up.

"Yura, kitten, are you okay?" Otabek was asking, his voice filled with worry. Yuri just moaned, leaning down in his chair as he tilted his head back over it.

"M'fine." He said, swallowing back the bile that was rising in his throat. He hadn't eaten in days, so the only thing that was coming up was vodka, water, and stomach fluids. It stung his throat and his eyes were watering as he tried to cough back the feeling.

"You don't sound fine," Otabek responded, his voice flipping from concerned to stern. "Are you drunk?"

Yuri let out a loud breath of air before he began to laugh again, his hand still covering his mouth. "Maybe," He said through his laughter, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Yura, why are you drunk? Where's Mila? How much did you drink?" Otabek asked, Yuri hearing shuffling from his end of the line. Well, shit, Otabek was beginning to sound rather agitated with him.

"I love you, Beka," Yuri said, his laughter quieting, but the tears still streaming from his eyes. "M'sorry, I love you so much. I'm afraid, I'm so afraid, Beka." Yuri was sobbing again, sniffling and hiccupping as he slurred his words through the phone he was clutching so tightly.

"I'm afraid you're going to leave me, I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay here forever. I love you, I love you so fucking much that it scares me and I don't want to end up like Kayla or any of the other people you broke up with." Yuri stopped talking, his sobs taking over as he leaned forward, dropping his forehead to his cold desk.

"Yura, baby, why would you think I am going to leave you?"

"Because you left everyone else. Because everyone always leaves me," Yuri exclaimed dramatically, his tears splashing against his bare thighs. He swiped at them absently, trying to catch them before they fell.

"Is that why you left, Yura? You thought I was going to leave you? You're the one who left me," Otabek said, his voice alarmingly calm.

"M'gonna be sick," Yuri said, dropping his phone on the desk as he slid from his chair, dry heaving as he sat on his hands and knees. Nothing was coming out, but he couldn't stop it, the heaving making his stomach hurt. His head was pounding, his eyes were becoming increasingly difficult to keep open. He reached up for his phone, slapping around at his desk until his hand came into contact with it.

He lifted it, squinting his eyes to see that Otabek had hung up. Yuri dropped it again, tears stinging his eyes as he forced himself to move, crawling across his bedroom floor towards his bed. The overwhelming urge to sleep was washing over him, and he crawled up into his bed and passed out, not even bothering to pull the blankets up over him.

\---

Yuri slept like a rock, waking up early in the morning to the sound of his doorbell ringing shrilly through his apartment. He groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. It was too fucking bright, too fucking early for him to be awake. His mouth was dry, and the back of his tongue tasted bitter. It smelled horrible, and he leaned over his bed, seeing the puddle of vomit from the night before pooled next to his chair.

"God damn it," Yuri mumbled to himself, forcing himself to sit up. His brain felt like it was going to explode from his skull, and he squished his eyes with his fingers to try and numb the pain. He hadn't drunk any water as he downed far too much vodka, and usually, Yuri was rather good at making sure he didn't get hangovers.

He had a fucking hangover, though, and his doorbell was still ringing too fucking loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm coming!" He yelled, sliding off his bed to pad out into the living room. He unlocked the door and swung it open, expecting it to be Mila.

It wasn't Mila, it was Otabek. Standing in his doorway looking 100 percent pissed off, and 100 percent likely to rip into Yuri. He didn't though, he pushed into the apartment and grabbed Yuri. He crushed Yuri into his chest, letting out a sob as he buried his face in golden hair.

"I thought something happened, Yura, don't you ever do that to me ever again. I was about to break down your door." Otabek's voice was wavering, and it was hurting Yuri's head even more. It felt like every word that Otabek spoke was causing his brain to pulse in his head.

"Sorry," Yuri mumbled, his arms still by his sides as Otabek crushed him in his too-tight embrace. He didn't remember much from the night before, actually, he didn't remember _anything_ beyond the halfway point through his vodka. What the fuck did he do this time?

"I love you, kitten. I love you so much, don't ever do that to me. Don't do that to me ever again," Otabek said, letting Yuri loose. Yuri staggered backward, his green eyes staring at Otabek in confusion.

"Why are you here?" He asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He was instinctively covering himself up, which was kind of funny considering Otabek had seen him completely naked, but he felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"You called me last night, Yura. Then you dropped your phone and the call ended. I tried calling you but you didn't answer and it scared me. I thought you- I thought-" Otabek didn't finish his sentence, his eyes welling with tears as he stared at Yuri.

Yuri felt his heart soften, his arms dropping as he looked down at the floor. Of course he had called Otabek when he was drunk.

"What did I say?" He asked, his eyes still fixated on the floor.

"That's not really important. You told me you love me, though, and that's all I need." Otabek said, his voice soft as he reached a hand out for Yuri. Yuri looked at it, his gaze lifting to meet Otabek's before he pushed himself into Otabek's arms. It was warm, and he smelled like he always did, earthy and masculine, and so _fucking good_.

Yuri breathed him in, burying his face in Otabek's shoulder as he clung to him tightly. He nearly bounced off the floor, his legs wrapping around Otabek's waist. He felt warm hands grasp at his thighs, warm lips press against the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

Yuri realized then that _this_ had become familiar to him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let them be sad boys for long, sorry not sorry ;_;  
> Next chapter they'll be sorting through their problems and Yuri is going to understand that he CAN'T do what he did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know what my biggest fetish is?  
> *whispers* communication

“Yura, I'm not sure that's a good idea,” Otabek said, rubbing his face with both hands. Yuri was curled up next to him on the couch, staring at him with his wide emerald orbs.

“I need this, Beka, please,” Yuri whispered, trying to pull his legs closer to him, trying to make himself feel even smaller than he already did. Otabek dragged his hand down his face, pulling Yuri into his side. Yuri complied, moving his legs so they draped over Otabek's lap, his head against his shoulder.

“Okay, I don't understand how this is going to help you any, but okay,” Otabek responded, leaning his head back against the back of the couch. Yuri had asked him to talk about his exes, tell him why he broke up with each and every one of them. He knew it was going to hurt, but he needed to know. He needed to know for his own validation.

“First there was Karina. I told you about her briefly.” Otabek paused, closing his eyes as he pulled in a deep breath. “She was my first love, I gave her everything I had. She was my first real kiss and the person I gave my virginity to. I thought we would be together forever, but I guess I really have no way of knowing that.”

Yuri looked up at Otabek, his eyes fixated on his face. His eyes were closed, but his brows were furrowed. It tugged at Yuri's heartstrings, his fingers gently brushing against Otabek's leg.

“I guess everyone thinks that you know? That you'll be with your high school sweetheart forever. For all I know, we would have broken up for some reason or another. I have no way of ever knowing, though.”

Yuri pursed his lips together, remembering the fondness of Otabek's voice when he spoke of her before. When Yuri was staring wondrously at the picture of her on Otabek's wall.

“I don't understand why you want me to tell you all of this, Yura,” Otabek said softly, lifting his head to look down at Yuri. Yuri just shrugged, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“You have a lot more experience with relationships than I do, Beka. I guess I just want to understand things a little bit better.”

Otabek just stared at him, scratching absently at the back of his neck.

“Okay, but anyone after her really didn't mean much to me,” Otabek said carefully, shrugging his shoulders. “I haven't loved anyone since her until I met you.”

Yuri stared back at him, leaning in to press his face against Otabek's neck.

“How many people have you _dated_ , Beka?” His voice was muffled, lips dragging along Otabek's skin as he spoke.

Otabek shrugged, his fingers moving to catch Yuri's chin. He pulled Yuri's face away from his neck, catching his gaze. “What does that matter, Yura? Telling you is going to do nothing but upset you, there's no reason for us to talk about this.”

“Fine,” Yuri replied, scrunching his face up as he lowered his gaze. Otabek still clutched his chin with strong fingers, keeping Yuri from pulling away.

“We're not done talking, though.” Otabek said, “You need to explain to me why you left like that. You pretty much ripped my heart out and stomped all over it.”

Yuri's breath hitched as he closed his eyes. He didn't even really know why he left.

“I don't know,” Yuri said softly. “Maybe I'm a coward. Maybe after hearing JJ talk about ruining your reputation I was afraid. What if your reputation does get ruined because of me? Will you break up with me?”

“No, Yura. I've never broken up with anyone because of my reputation. Do you think it's perfect? Have you seen half the things people post about me? It's hardly a spotless record to say the least. I don't care about that because in the end, I still have the people who have stuck by me since I was a dork on YouTube.”

Yuri just snorted, Otabek letting go of his chin. He covered his face with his hands, pulling in a deep breath.

“I'm a mess, Beka. The only person I've ever let close to me besides my grandfather is Mila. I don't like affection, I don't like people prying things out of me. I don't like talking about my feelings, and I have a hard time letting myself just _feel_ for someone.”

Otabek hummed, but he didn't say anything, waiting for Yuri to continue.

“Mila tells me I have _abandonment issues_. I guess I just have this deep seeded fear of people leaving me. You're the first real relationship I've ever had, and even then, we're moving so fast that my head is spinning. It's almost as if we're moving _too_ fast for it to be real.”

Yuri paused, his eyes finally moving to settle on Otabek's. He bit at the inside of his cheek, feeling pink dust across his cheeks. He didn't like talking about himself, it made him uncomfortable and rather fidgety.

“I've been obsessed with you forever, we talk, and suddenly you're here. Don't get me wrong, I was fucking ecstatic to meet you, but then I get dragged to Kazakhstan and suddenly I'm in the middle of this giant mess because I walked in on your stream almost naked. It all feels so foreign, you know, the two of us tossing around _I love you_ like it's a common phrase. I feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and all of this was some joke the universe is playing on me.”

“Okay, maybe we are moving a little fast. I don't believe in love at first sight, but when I'm around you I can't help but feel like maybe it does exist. I know you're afraid of emotions, and I've definitely learned that I can't force you to talk to me, but Yura, do you actually feel like any of this wasn't real? Otabek spoke up, cutting Yuri off before he could continue.

It was true, their relationship had been moving forward at a ridiculously fast pace. A mile a minute, the two of them caught up in the flow of it, doing whatever had felt right at the moment. Looking back, any sane person would have stepped back and wanted to slow things down. They hadn't though, falling into a routine together as if they'd been dating for years.

Nothing about it felt wrong, nothing about it felt unreal, but when Yuri had the chance to sit down and finally wrap his head around it all, it scared him. He'd bombarded himself with an absurd amount of questions. What if Otabek did this with everyone? What if Otabek would become bored of him? What if Otabek broke up with him the second they parted because the distance was too much?

Yuri was snapped out of his thoughts when Otabek cleared his throat.

“No,” Yuri said, “No. I guess I'm just afraid. I'm afraid that this is all going to end when we part for too long. Long distance relationships don't work.”

“How do you know they don't work? Have you ever been in one?” Otabek asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, no, but... You said it yourself. That's why you broke up with the American girl is it not?” Yuri asked, his voice wavering. He was irrationally afraid of the answer, staring down at his hands as he picked at his fingernails.

“Not exactly. It didn't work out mostly because she was- “ Otabek paused, seemingly thinking of a way to phrase his next words, “Uh, she cheated on me. A lot. So I mean, I don't generally go around telling everyone that, so I use distance as the reason.”

“Who the fuck would cheat on _you_?” Yuri asked, his eyes widening. 

“Ah, well. I guess I'm not everyone's cup of tea. She said the distance made her feel lonely, but I feel like that's just a cop out for being you know-”

“A bitch?” Yuri asked, stifling a laugh.

“I guess if you want to be harsh about it. Regardless, Yura, long distance relationships can work just fine. We just both have to be willing to put in the time. I know you're afraid, and I know we're moving at Mach speed, but I love you. You can tell me if I do anything that upsets you or makes you uncomfortable. I will never stop trying to make you happy, you hear me?”

Yuri's lip quivered, his eyes still staring down at his hands. Otabek tilted his face up again, forcing Yuri to look him in the eyes. They were warm, they were always warm. He felt as though Otabek was staring back into his soul when he looked into them.

“Do you understand, Yura? You can't run away from this anymore. I can't always come running up here to fix things. I won't. If you want to make this work, you need to work _with_ me, not against me.”

Yuri just nodded, his hand delicately touching Otabek's where it rested on his face. “I'll try, Beka.” He said softly. Otabek leaned forward, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, his fingers moving to grasp at Yuri's hair.

He was going to try, he wanted more than anything to make this work. He wanted to shed himself of his past, forget everything that had happened to him. It was going to be hard, it was going to be a long journey, but he had Otabek, and that was all he needed.

Their lips melted together, Yuri's head spinning as he grabbed at Otabek's shirt, pulling himself into Otabek's lap. They kissed with fervor, lips sliding together, tongues battling. It was searing, all of the love they felt for one another fused between their lips.

It didn't matter how fast their relationship moved, Yuri didn't regret a single moment he'd spent with Otabek. He didn't regret any bit of it. Even in his weakest moments, he was going to learn from his mistakes. He wanted to try, he _was_ going to try.

Otabek's fingers tangled in Yuri's hair, pulling back from plush lips, a smile on his face.

“So, where's that cat outfit at?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, dog, I heard you like fluff, so here's some fluff for your fluff.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update, I've been pretty preoccupied with the YOI music week event. @_@  
> This is just a giant freaking wall of smut, not necessary to the story if you aren't about that life.

Otabek was sprawled across Yuri’s sheets, a hand over his eyes. Yuri had told him not to peek, and he was happy to oblige. Yuri had pulled on the leopard print panties, the cat ears, and tugged on a pair of black thigh highs to finish off the outfit.

He poured way too much lube on his fingers and was cursing at himself quietly in the closet as he tried to wipe some of it off with his discarded shirt. With a little patience and deep breathing, Yuri pushed the cat tail plug inside of himself with a little whine.

“Yura, what’s taking you so long?” Otabek called, becoming impatient as _It’ll be only a couple minutes, Beka_ turned into 10. Yuri fixed his hair, adjusting the ears on his head before he stepped into the bedroom.

“You can open your eyes now,” Yuri said, tucking his hair behind his ear. He was nervous, and he really wasn’t sure why. Otabek had seen him naked many times, but somehow this felt so much more intimate. Otabek dropped his hand from his face, letting out a low whistle as his eyes raked across Yuri’s form.

“Christ, Yura, you’re going to kill me one of these days,” Otabek said lowly, propping himself up with his arms so he wasn’t lying down. Yuri just smiled shyly, his face dusting with pink as he tugged at strands of his hair, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“C’mere,” Otabek said, lifting a finger to beckon to Yuri. Yuri stalked towards him, crawling slowly onto the bed. He moved over Otabek like a tiger stalking its prey, suddenly feeling more confident when he brushed his hand over the bulge forming in Otabek’s pants.

Yuri straddled Otabek, Otabek sitting up to press their lips together. Yuri hummed, his fingers brushing the back of Otabek’s neck. He ground his hips down into Otabek’s, and Otabek’s hands moved to grab at the back of Yuri’s thighs. Yuri gasped when Otabek’s fingers tugged at his tail, causing a pull at his entrance.

Yuri pulled back, his lips hovering dangerously close to Otabek’s. Otabek could feel the warmth of his breath ghosting across his lips, and he leaned forward to try and capture those pink lips with his own. Yuri pulled back, distancing his lips from Otabek’s with a sly smile on his face. His fingers were brushing through Otabek’s shorter hair, nails scratching at his skin as he slowly rolled his hips.

Otabek’s eyes were fixated on Yuri’s lips, a throaty growl escaping his mouth when Yuri moved against him. His fingers were still toying with Yuri’s tail, giving it sharp tugs to elicit the sultry moans from Yuri’s mouth. Yuri was playing with him, like a cat playing with its meal, providing a little friction but not enough.

Otabek growled in frustration, Yuri knowing he wanted to touch him, wanted more than Yuri was giving him.

“What do you want, Beka?” Yuri asked, his voice playful as he mocked the way Otabek usually spoke to him in bed. Otabek’s eyes widened, moving from Yuri’s lips to his blown out green eyes.

“I want to taste you,” Otabek said, his voice unwavering. It was throaty and low, raspy with lust as he gave Yuri’s tail another tug. Yuri just smiled his devilish grin, trailing his fingers down Otabek’s chest before Otabek grabbed both his wrists and flipped him onto his back. Yuri yelped at the sudden movement, watching Otabek as he crawled down Yuri’s body.

He situated himself between Yuri’s legs, spreading his thighs up and apart. His eyes raked over the plug, fingers wrapping around the tail to give it a short tug. Yuri gasped, his hips lifting in response to the sudden stimulation. Every time Otabek tugged on his tail, the plug bumped against his prostate, a short burst of stars clouding his vision.

Otabek just smiled before he leaned down, his tongue dragging across the fabric of Yuri’s thong. Yuri’s breath hitched, biting his bottom lip as he watched Otabek’s fingers push the fabric of his panties to the side, exposing his cock to the cool air.

Otabek hummed, dipping his head down as he gripped Yuri’s shaft with his hand. He licked down the length of it, his tongue dragging along the underside before he swirled his tongue around the tip. Yuri keened, watching Otabek stare up at him as he slowly began to melt to his touches.

Otabek began to kiss down his cock, licking at the soft skin of Yuri’s balls before he began to lick back up his length. Yuri was struggling to keep his eyes open, fighting the urge to close them tightly and lose himself to the feeling. He wanted to watch, wanted to see the look in Otabek’s eyes as he pleasured him.

Giving a quick kiss to Yuri’s tip, Otabek enclosed him fully with warm wet heat. His lips enveloped his shaft, tongue flattening against his length as he sunk down on him. He nuzzled his nose into Yuri’s soft hair before he hollowed his cheeks and pulled back up. Yuri wanted to cry, the pleasure of Otabek’s lips around his cock and the look Otabek was giving him was becoming too much.

Otabek constricted his throat around Yuri every time he sank back down on him, the feeling making Yuri’s head spin. Otabek’s fingers wrapped around the plug inside of him, pulling it out and pushing it back in so it brushed against Yuri’s bundle of nerves.

Yuri was close, so close, his toes curling as he gripped Otabek’s hair tightly with both hands. Of course Otabek wasn’t going to let him get off that easily, pulling from Yuri’s cock with a wet pop. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as he crawled over Yuri, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“You taste delicious, kitten,” He whispered, lips dragging against the shell of Yuri’s ear. Yuri shuddered, his hands sliding down Otabek’s chest to undo his jeans. Otabek was wearing far too much clothing, and Yuri wanted them off. Otabek allowed him to unbutton his pants, and he unzipped them himself before he shed them off along with his briefs. In one swift movement, he pulled his shirt off before he tossed it to the side.

Yuri’s hands moved down Otabek’s chest again, fingers pressing into the dips of his muscles. Otabek was pressing wet kisses along Yuri’s chest, his tongue swiping over each nipple as he pulled the plug from Yuri’s hole slowly. Yuri whined in response, his hand wrapping around Otabek’s length, tugging at it as he arched his back. Otabek moved, sitting back on his knees.

Dropping the plug onto their discarded clothing on the floor, Otabek pushed Yuri’s legs back, nearly bending Yuri in half. Yuri sucked in air through his teeth, his hands moving to grip at the sheets on either side of him.

Otabek shifted, licking his lips before he leaned down and licked across Yuri’s hole. Yuri moaned quietly, Otabek’s tongue lapping at his hole making his thoughts cloud over.

“So good,” Otabek whispered, his fingers digging into milky thighs. Yuri was nearly sobbing, feeling lips sucking gently at his tight hole, Otabek’s tongue briefly dipping inside of him before he sat back up. Otabek’s pupils were blown wide, staring down at Yuri ravenously before he gripped his own cock, pressing the head gently against Yuri’s hole.

Yuri whined quietly, Otabek feeling around on the bed for the small bottle of lube he’d thrown there earlier. He found it, popping it open and drizzling some onto his fingers. He coated his cock with it, then rubbed some against Yuri’s entrance, his fingers dipping inside before pulling back out. He capped the bottle, dropping it to the side.

Otabek gripped himself again, rubbing his tip against Yuri’s hole, Yuri sobbing quietly as he tried to push himself against Otabek. Otabek pushed inside Yuri slowly, the tip of his cock brushing against Yuri’s prostate again, Yuri mewling in response.

Otabek was not slow, deliberately brushing over Yuri’s sensitive bundle of nerves with every snap of his hips. Yuri was crying out beneath him, the feeling of Otabek filling him up while also bruisingly holding his thighs was overwhelming. His headboard was slamming against the wall with every thrust, his eyes almost rolling back in his head as he felt his impending orgasm.

Otabek was not gentle, Yuri knowing he would have bruises on his thighs in the morning from the way Otabek was gripping at his skin. He was rough and punishing, desperate with his thrusting.

Otabek leaned over, nipping at Yuri’s ear as he continued to fuck him into the mattress. “You feel so good, Yura, so sexy with my cock buried inside of you.”

Yuri reached down between them, his lithe fingers wrapping around his own neglected cock. He was painfully hard, his prostate having been played with for too long, his orgasm being held off for too long.

“You are so beautiful, Yura. Such a sexy little kitten,” Otabek was growling into his ear, lips dragging against it. His voice was tickling Yuri’s nerves, too much stimulation happening for him at once. He came with a cry of Otabek’s name, thick ropes of his cum staining his bare chest. He was clenching and unclenching around Otabek’s length, his cries pushing Otabek over the edge with him. One last thrust and he was spilling inside of Yuri, growling Yuri’s name into his ear.

Otabek dropped his head onto Yuri’s shoulder, his body slicked with a sheen of sweat. Yuri’s fingers brushed through his hair, feeling Otabek’s softening cock slide from him.

“So good, Beka,” He purred, Otabek lifting his head to press their lips together. It wasn’t a feverish kiss, it was sweet and gentle, Yuri’s fingers still tangled in Otabek’s dark locks.

Yuri’s cat ear headband had moved, sitting lopsided in his mess of blonde hair. Otabek pulled back from Yuri’s lips and adjusted his headband, smiling down at Yuri before he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

“Tell Mila I said thank you for buying you this,” Otabek said, Yuri slapping at his shoulder with a huff.

+++

“How long are you staying?” Yuri asked Otabek, the two of them tangled in one another. The sunlight was slowly slipping from the room, darkness settling around them. Yuri’s head was rested on Otabek’s shoulder, his fingers twirling around the hair below Otabek’s navel.

Otabek made a quiet noise before he spoke, “I don’t know. I really should get back home and keep my stream going. If I’m away for too long, I tend to lose some people’s interest.”

Yuri frowned, closing his eyes. “I understand.”

“I really shouldn’t have come here but you were a mess and I was worried and-”

“It’s okay, Beka. I’m okay. I have to get back to work tomorrow and I really need to stop fucking off with my homework if I want to graduate sometime this century.” Yuri let out a yawn, nuzzling his face into Otabek’s side.

“I promise we’ll make this work, Yura. As long as you try just as hard as I do, the distance won’t mean anything.”

Yuri just hummed, sleep clouding his thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I haven't been sure on how long I wanted to make this fic, but after I finished this chapter I'm pretty sure the next one is going to be the last.  
> I don't want to drag this out forever, as this isn't a slow burn fic by ANY means and I'm starting to run out of directions to take this.  
> I'm not going to beat a dead horse for 50+ chapters, and the next chapter is probably going to be a time skip.  
> Thank you so much for the support you guys have shown me throughout this, and I really hope that you enjoyed this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting some aggressively excited messages on tumblr - which btw, even if I haven't answered you, I READ THEM ALL!  
> I've decided that I'm not ready to give this story up yet, it's my /baby/ and I think I want to keep it going.  
> Your feedback REALLY means a lot to me, and I've gotten SO many messages and responses about this that I really want to keep it going.  
> You guys inspire me a lot, and I'm really grateful to have readers like you. Thank you.

Otabek didn’t stay in Russia long. Yuri’s face was stained with tears, and the boys exchanged heated kisses and whispers before Otabek left him standing in the airport alone. Yuri wasn’t sure how he was going to handle going back to his day to day life, Otabek having become a huge part of his schedule.

It was hard at first, forcing himself to get out of bed in the mornings to start back up on his homework. His afternoons consisted of watching Otabek’s streams before he headed off to work. It took a lot of kissing up to Victor and Yuuri to keep his job, but in the end, he promised he would never leave like that again.

It was early evening on a Wednesday when Yuri got another call from his mother. He didn’t answer it, silencing the ringing with a quick jab at his phone. He didn’t want to talk to her, he didn’t want to allow her to get under his skin again.

Yuri didn’t have work that evening, and he was sprawled across his bed watching Otabek’s stream. He was playing some horror game, and Yuri cackled every time his boyfriend jumped and screeched. He wouldn’t be able to watch the entirety of his stream, having promised his grandfather he would stop by for dinner that night.

He hadn’t seen his grandfather since before he met Otabek, his life having become a whirlwind in the weeks since. He’d talked to him over the phone a couple times, Nikolai asking him if he was still in school, and how his work was going. Yuri left the part about his newly acquired boyfriend out, feeling it was something he should discuss in person.

Yuri closed his laptop with a sigh, sending Otabek a quick text about FaceTiming him later that evening. It had become a nightly ritual, the two of them indulging in each other before heading off to sleep. It was the highlight of Yuri’s evenings, and he even snuck out of work for a quick break just to talk to Otabek.

\---

“Yuratchka, it’s been so long!” Nikolai exclaimed, enveloping Yuri in a tight embrace. Yuri hugged him back, breathing in the smell of stale cigarettes and the slight patchouli scent he always attributed to his grandfather.

“Sorry, Dedushka, I’ve been busy trying to juggle work and school. I meant to come by more often, but you know..” Yuri trailed off, closing the door behind him as he stepped inside the house. It was quaint, pictures of his grandparents littering the walls. There were a few photos of himself in the mix, but any of his mother were no longer around.

“Don’t worry about it, Yuratchka, I understand that life can be difficult.”

“Mother has been calling me again,” Yuri said hesitantly, slipping his shoes off before he trailed behind his grandfather. Nikolai let out a small hum, moving to grab a glass from the cabinet, pouring Yuri some water.

“She wants money again, Dedushka, I don’t know what to do.” Yuri sat at the table, his fingers running along the small dips in the wood. The table was older than he was, having been a staple in his grandparent’s kitchen when he was growing up. If he looked underneath it, he would find his initials scraped into the bottom side.

“Yuratchka, I know your mother is not your favorite person, but you can’t blow her off forever,” Nikolai said, pulling freshly baked piroshkis from the oven. Yuri just frowned, leaning his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands.

“She only ever calls me when she wants money, she never calls me about anything else.”

Nikolai just hummed, flippantly waving the conversation to the side. Yuri knew he was distant from his own daughter, and the two of them never talked about her much. It was a silent agreement between them that she existed but wasn’t much more than just _existing_.

“I have something to tell you, Dedushka,” Yuri said around a mouthful of piroshki. Nikolai looked up from cleaning off the counter, his eyebrows raised.

“I have a boyfriend,” Yuri mumbled, his face turning red as he looked down at his plate. He’d never openly admitted to being interested in boys before, and he was mostly surprised at the way it came out so easily. He always found his grandfather was easy to talk to, words spilling from his mouth before he had a chance to filter them.

“Oh,” Nikolai said, going back to swiping at the counter with a sponge. It was quiet for a few moments, but not an awkward silence. It was the kind of quiet where Yuri felt comfortable, even though his grandfather hadn’t said a word.

“He’s great, I want you to meet him,” Yuri said quietly, picking at the food on his plate. He still wasn’t looking up, afraid to make eye contact with Nikolai. Even though he knew his grandfather would never disown him, it was a rather big thing to admit over piroshkis.

“I would love to, Yuratchka,” Nikolai said, setting the sponge to the side before sliding into the chair across from Yuri. His hand reached out, engulfing Yuri’s thin fingers. “If you love him, I am sure I will love him too.”

\---

“I told my Dedushka about you today,” Yuri said, fumbling with his phone as he laid in bed. Otabek had his phone leaned against something as he maneuvered around his kitchen, cleaning up the remnants of what was likely his dinner.

“Oh, yeah?” Otabek asked, turning to look at his phone for a moment with a small smile on his face. Yuri just smiled back, turning his face to the side as he felt his cheeks heat up.

“He wants to meet you,” Yuri explained, rolling onto his side with a yawn. “So you have to hurry and come back so that you can meet him,” Yuri said tiredly, his eyes closing as he tried to fight back the urge to fall asleep.’

“I will, Yura, don’t worry,” Otabek said, picking his phone up from its place on the counter. “I promise, I’ll make time to come visit you soon.”

It was their night time chats that eased Yuri’s mind every night. Whether he was in the middle of a busy shift at work, or merely worn out from doing homework all day. Otabek was the high point of his day, whispering words of encouragement to him through the phone until Yuri drifted off to sleep.

He always wondered how he had gotten so lucky, finding someone who was as kind and warm as Otabek was. Someone who was so fucking _perfect_ that he was willing to put all his doubts to the side and try to make a long distance relationship work.

Often times, he’d wake in the morning to a sleeping Otabek, his phone propped up near him as if he had been watching Yuri until he fell asleep.

Otabek was slowly melting his heart, and Yuri wouldn’t have it any other way.

\---

“Yuuuuriiii, why didn’t I get to meet the babe last time he was here?” Mila whined, sipping at her watered down cocktail with a pout. Yuri was stepping around his coworker, trying to snatch bottles and keep glasses filled without tripping over him.

Yuri just shot her a glare, grabbing her glass from her and replacing it with a new one. “We were busy, Baba,” He responded, stalking down to the other end of the bar. He heard her whine and he rolled his eyes, trying to pay attention to the list of drinks that someone was rattling off to him.

Mila would stroll down to the bar sometimes, even though she complained that it was too dark, too dusty, and smelled like _fucking body odor, Yura_. Yuri wondered if she just made it her personal life goal to cause turmoil in his everyday life.

It didn’t settle down until near closing time, Mila absolutely fucking plastered as she hung over the bar top, speaking far too loudly to Yuri. He was sulking rather intensely, having missed his nightly FaceTime with Otabek due to being unable to slip out because it was so fucking busy.

“So, did he like the cat outfit?” Mila asked, her eyebrows waggling. Yuri thanked the stars that Yuuri and Victor were nowhere near them, the two of them acting like his adopted parents any chance they could. They stuck their noses where they weren’t wanted, and Yuri still hadn’t told them much about Otabek no matter how much they prodded him.

“I’m going to reach across this counter and fucking strangle you with my bare hands if you don’t shut up,” Yuri said through his teeth, drying off freshly washed glasses before he stacked them back up behind the bar.

“Let me live through you, Yura, please, I haven’t gotten laid in _sooo longggg_ ,” Mila whined, stirring her cocktail absently as she pouted at him. Yuri just rolled his eyes, dropping the towel down onto the counter before he shot her another death glare.

“I’ll tell you when we’re not in the middle of my workplace with the two lovebirds nearly in earshot. Also, when you’re not fucking wasted and trying to rub yourself against everything that moves.”

Mila just pouted, slamming her hands down on the bar. Yuri stalked off with a cackle, leaving her to nurse her drink by herself.

He still hadn’t thanked her for the outfit she purchased, and honestly, he wasn’t sure he ever would. Mila would hold it over him until the day he died, likely smug over the fact that she had landed him a boyfriend.

No fucking way would he give her that satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S FUCKING RIDE THIS TRAINWRECK TOGETHER TO THE END I GUESS.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update was so slow compared to usual.  
> I burnt myself out writing the first chapter of my newest fic, so I needed a break for a little.  
> Here we go!

Yuri dragged Mila up the stairs of her apartment, the redhead cooing the entire way about how adorable he was when he was trying to  _defend her honor_. He’d nearly hopped over the bar top when someone was trying to sweet talk Mila into going home with them. Of course she had found the whole situation absolutely fucking hysterical.

“Yuuuurrriiii, when do I get to meet him?” She slurred, her fingers gripping at Yuri’s collar when they reached her front door. Yuri fumbled around in her purse, fingers brushing over a variety of  _feminine products_ before he finally found her keys.

“Whenever he comes back, you drunk bitch,” Yuri responded, cold, brittle hands fumbling with the lock. He wasn’t usually so harsh with her, but the fact that she was holding onto him so tightly while asking him too many fucking questions for one night was enough to make him snap.

“I’m so happy for you,” Mila said quietly, her lip quivering as she spoke. Oh no, she was not about to drag him down that fucking rabbit hole. The one where she cried about having no one but Yuri in her life. Mila always got like this when she was drunk, babbling on about her exes and how no one ever stayed with her. Yuri was tired of sweeping up behind her when she drank, but he did it anyway, knowing she would do the same for him. She  _had_ done the same for him many times.

“I’m serious. I’m so happy for you, I hope that he treats you well.” Mila was nearly sobbing, pulling harder at Yuri’s collar. He scowled, prying her off of him to lay her down on her bed. She stared up at him in the dark, Yuri catching the tears swimming in her eyes in the faint light coming through her window.

“Mila quit being so melodramatic,” Yuri said, bending down to pull her shoes off. She threw her arm over her face and Yuri tugged the blankets up over her.

“What if I’m alone forever?” She whispered. Yuri huffed, pulling her arm away from her face. He knew she would likely forget this entire conversation in the morning, and why he chose to play along with it beat the fuck out of him.

“This is why I shouldn’t let you come get fucking plastered, you always do this. You’re not going to be alone forever, now go to sleep.”

“Stay with me?” Mila asked, her hands reaching out to grab for Yuri in the darkness. He let out a sigh but tugged his jacket off. Mila was a massive pain in the ass, but she was  _his_ pain in the ass. He crawled under the blankets beside her, pressing himself into her back with a sigh.

“How come we never dated?” Mila asked suddenly, Yuri’s eyes snapping open as he lifted his head. He wanted to give her a snarky response, but in the moonlight streaming through the blinds, he saw the tear tracks down her face. He felt his heart melt, sighing as he cuddled into her back again. Even when she was being overly emotional, the moment she started crying, Yuri couldn’t help but soften up.

“Dating you would be like dating my sister, Mila,” Yuri said, nose nuzzling into the back of her neck. She just laughed quietly, her hands pressing against his arm that was wrapped around her waist. He felt her squeeze him for a second, and he breathed in the smell of her hair. She smelled like flowers and cigarette smoke, which wasn’t quite an alluring combination, but it was somehow comforting.

Neither of them spoke then, the quiet settling around them like a blanket. Yuri stayed tucked behind her, his eyes drifting shut. He reminded himself before falling asleep to bring this conversation up the following day when she was a little less fucking wasted.

\---

Yuri woke the next morning nearly on the floor, Mila sprawled across her bed like a starfish. Rubbing at his eyes, he fumbled around the floor for his jacket to pull his phone out. He had a few missed calls from Otabek, and a mass of text messages from him questioning where he was.

Yuri moved Mila’s arm to the side, sliding from the sheets to pad out into the living room as he called Otabek.

“Yura, where have you been?” Otabek asked, his voice laced with panic. Yuri just grumbled, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Mila was fucking wasted so I took her home. She made me stay with her. You know she asked me why we never fucking dated? I don’t know if she’s ever gotten  _that_ drunk before.” Yuri perched on the arm of her couch, dragging his hand down his face. Even though he’d slept, he felt as though he hadn’t.

“You could have at least told me, you know I worry about you working so late. What if something were to happen to you?” Yuri rolled his eyes at this, glancing up to see Mila shuffling from her bedroom. He wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but the tone in Otabek’s voice changed his mind.

“I’m sorry, I’ll call you next time, I promise,” Yuri said quietly. “I need to go, I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up before Otabek could respond, and before hangover inflicted Mila tried to badger the phone from him.

“You stayed?” Mila asked, rubbing her eyes with both hands. She looked a mess, eyeliner and mascara smudged across her face, bags under her eyes, and her hair a knotted red halo around her head.

“Yeah. I didn’t know you were interested in dating me, Baba,” Yuri said with a laugh, slipping his phone into his pocket. Mila stared at him, tilting her head to the side with a confused expression plastered on her face.

“What?”

“You literally asked me why we never dated, that was the single most disturbing question you’ve ever asked me,” Yuri said, choking back a laugh when Mila’s face began to turn red.

“Oh, right, yeah. I’ve been in love with you for  _so long,_ Yuri. I’m so happy that I finally admitted it, wow, what a weight off my shoulders!” Mila swooned, her hands on her cheeks.

“Yeah, nope, I’m going home,” Yuri responded, flipping Mila off as he stalked out the door. It clicked shut, and he listened to her laughter follow him down the hallway.

\---

“You should call me next time, instead of nearly giving me a heart attack,” Otabek said quietly through the phone. His voice was softer than it was before, tearing at Yuri’s heart as he spoke.

“I’m sorry again, Beka,” Yuri responded quietly, stretching across the couch with a sigh. Otabek had tried to talk him out of finding a different job many times, but Yuri argued that it fit so well into his schedule that he didn’t have the convenience of finding a new job.  _Not everyone can fucking stream for a living._ That had caused a few arguments over the weeks, to say the least.

“I miss you,” Otabek said, Yuri hearing shuffling coming from his end of the line. Yuri hummed, the flutters in his stomach picking up at the soft words.

“I want to see you soon.” Yuri said, his eyes drifting to stare up at the ceiling. He knew that a long distance relationship was going to be a lot of work, but he hadn’t quite grasped how difficult it was going to be to not be able to see Otabek as often as he wished he could. He wished he could fast forward time, fast forward to a point in their life where they would be together every day.

Their conversations usually consisted of the two of them rattling off how much they missed one another. Otabek casually mentioned his sisters here and there, keeping Yuri up-to-date on Taza’s health.  _If she ever touches a bike again, I’m going to kill her._ Was generally where those conversations headed.

The two bid their I love yous, Otabek saying he needed to hit the gym before his stream. Yuri always hated saying goodbye to him, knowing that he was doomed to spend the rest of his day doing homework or staring at his boyfriend’s stream. It was never easy, not being able to have Otabek to himself every moment of every day.

There was a knock at the door, Yuri dropping his phone onto the couch before he shuffled to answer. He looked through the peephole, seeing a package sitting outside. Curiously, Yuri opened the door, stepping out to gather the package in his arms.

He didn’t remember ordering anything but felt his heart skip a beat when he wondered if Otabek had sent him a gift. With a smile on his face, he pranced back inside and shut the door behind him with his foot. Setting the box down on his coffee table, he glanced around for his pocket knife before flipping it open and cutting the tape.

He pried the box open the rest of the way, pulling out another box. Yuri’s eyebrow raised before he popped it open, pulling out a leopard printed lingerie set. An envelope fell from amongst the tangled clothing, a smile playing across his lips. Otabek had to have sent it to him, who else would know about his cat outfit besides Mila?

Opening the envelope, Yuri’s breath caught in his throat. Inside was a printed out picture of his not so decent  _cat attire._ The only people who had access to those pictures were him and Otabek. Was Otabek being funny?

He pulled the folded paper from inside, expecting a  _totally hysterical_ note paired with the picture. It wasn’t funny, though, it wasn’t funny at all.

_Hey kitty cat, you should be more careful with your pictures._

That was all that was written on the paper. Yuri’s hands were trembling, tears stinging his eyes as he dropped the paper back into the box. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he knew he should do something. Who the fuck would have had access to that picture besides Otabek? Otabek wouldn’t have shown it to anyone else, would he have?

Someone knew where Yuri lived, and someone was not going to let this go. Yuri sat back on his couch, curling his legs into himself as he stared blankly ahead.

What the fuck was he supposed to do, and what the fuck did this person want?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOWWWWWWEEEEE I'm finally updating!

A million thoughts raced through Yuri’s head at once, threatening to break from his skull and choke him with fear. He allowed himself to wonder if Otabek had sent his picture to someone else - if he was capable of doing such a thing to Yuri. It was only temporary though, his logical side sweeping it away.

Otabek would never do something like this to Yuri. The question was, though, who would? Who got ahold of this picture when it only existed in two places? Who would take that picture and use it against him?

Yuri wondered if he should tell Otabek, but against his better judgment, he decided he shouldn’t. There would be no reason to worry him with such trivial things, Yuri could handle it on his own. Maybe. Maybe he should at least tell Mila, so someone could talk him through it. He didn’t know what to do, and his thoughts were swirling around him like smoke, threatening to suffocate him where he sat on the couch.

He continued to stare blankly at the box in front of him, the lingerie a beacon of his lack of privacy. He knew that dating Otabek would come with certain downfalls, but he never assumed someone would get ahold of his pictures. It was something he considered sacred, safe from the grasping fingers of Otabek’s fans.

After pulling himself from his thoughts, Yuri quickly dialed Mila, telling her about the mysterious package he received. It was going to be a long 20 minutes as he waited for her to come over. A long 20 minutes for him to wallow in self-pity, to wonder how much further this mysterious person was going to take this. He just wanted to know what the other person wanted. Whatever it was, he would do it and hope they wouldn’t take this any further than they already had.

Mila appeared no more than 15 minutes later, Yuri nearly launching himself into her arms. He allowed himself to sob, tears falling down his face as he latched onto her. She stroked his hair and held onto him just as tightly, closing the door behind her with her foot.

“Yuri, you need to tell Otabek about this,” Mila said softly, her voice laced with worry as she continued to pull her fingers through his blonde locks. Yuri just sniffed, rubbing his face into her shirt with another sob.

“You can’t keep this a secret. I’m sure Otabek has dealt with things like this before, he can help you.”

Yuri pulled back, his eyes wide and swimming with tears. “I can’t. I can’t tell him about this. What is he going to do? Drop everything and come running to save  _ poor Yura?  _ I can handle this on my own. I don’t need him to take care of everything for me, Mila.”

Mila just huffed, letting go of Yuri to flop down on the couch. She reached out for the box, fingers running along the lace of the lingerie. Her face contorted into an unfamiliar expression, disgust almost, before she plucked the paper and the photo from the mess.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the picture, peeking over it at Yuri before she went to read the note. Yuri heard her hum and click her tongue as he sat down beside her. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he rested his chin on his knees and closed his eyes.

“If you don’t tell Otabek, I will. This isn’t something you can keep to yourself.”

“I don’t know what to say to him. What if this has literally nothing to do with Otabek? What if someone got ahold of it through me? I mean we all heard about all those celebrities whose pictures got released from their phones and emails a few years back. What if it’s someone I know? What is Otabek going to be able to do about that?” Yuri was panicking, his fingers gripping his phone. He knew deep down that he should probably tell Otabek, but he really didn’t want to drag him into every issue that appeared before him.

“Please, Yura, at least tell him about it so you’re not doing this alone. Keeping secrets in a relationship is never healthy. What if you get hurt, do you know how upset he would be that you didn’t tell him?”

Yuri sighed, defeated. He knew Mila was right. He didn’t know what to say to Otabek, and he knew Otabek was in the middle of his stream right now. Even if he called, Otabek wasn’t likely to answer. He opted instead to send a text. Well, at least make it look like he was sending a text. No matter how much he knew Mila was right, he just couldn’t bring himself to pull Otabek into his problems once again.

Unlocking his phone, Yuri muttered about  _ sending a text because he’s streaming right now,  _ pretending to tap out a note to Otabek, but never actually sending it. Mila stared at him curiously before she snatched his phone from his hands. Yuri reached out to grab it back, but Mila was faster, turning away from him as she held him back with her other arm.

“I know you too well. I know you have a really high sense of self-pride, but Yura... You need to let that go right now. I would tell you to contact the authorities, but I really don’t know what they could do about a suspicious note with no evidence as to who it could be from. You need to at least tell Otabek though, he deserves that much.”

Yuri let it go, allowing Mila to send the text he had typed out even when he had no intention of actually sending it. She may be right, Mila was usually right even if he would never admit to it. Leaning back against the couch, Yuri pressed his fingers into his eyes with a sigh. He had been receiving a lot of rather obnoxious texts since the first time Otabek mentioned him to his stream, but this was the farthest anyone had ever taken it. That is, if it actually  _ was  _ someone from Otabek’s stream.

\---

A few hours later, Yuri was curled up on the couch with a throw blanket over him. Mila had left him after a lot of  _ if you need me for anything, call me. I will leave work in an instant.  _ He finally coaxed her into going, telling her she would be late for work if she didn’t show up. Yuri had work that evening, but he called in, claiming he was sick.

He was undoubtedly afraid, scared that if he stepped foot out of his apartment, someone would be waiting for him. He wasn’t sure what to do, and Otabek still hadn’t responded to the message Mila had sent to him. So he was left alone, sitting in his apartment with every light turned on. He’d unlocked and locked the door at least five times, making sure that it was actually secured. He’d gathered Potya in his arms and sat down on the couch with his blanket, staying there for the past few hours. His eyes were locked on the front door, never wavering.

He nearly jumped from inside of his skin when his phone went off, an incoming FaceTime call from Otabek. It was only a little past 6pm, which meant he must have ended his stream early. Answering the call, Yuri sunk down into the couch, Potya letting out a little mew when he moved.

“You should have called me,” Otabek said, his voice low and stern. His face slowly faded in on the screen, a look of concern plastered across it. Yuri just shrugged, his eyes dropping to stare down at his lap. “I would have answered if you called me, Yura. We’ve been together long enough for me to know that you would only call me if it were important.”

Yuri looked back up at the screen, his lip trembling as he clutched his phone with both hands. Seeing Otabek like this, so concerned for him, eased his fear just a little bit.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even want to tell you about this in the first place,” Yuri mumbled, his eyes still fixated on the screen. Otabek let out a huff, rolling his eyes.

“Look, I know you’re strong and independent, but you can’t take everything on by yourself. I am going to find out who did this to you. If I have to quit streaming to protect you from this, I will, in a heartbeat. You mean more to me than my viewers, and if it was one of them who did this to you, I don’t know what I am going to do.” Otabek’s voice was laced with anger, Yuri’s eyes widening as he watched him speak. He’d never heard Otabek  _ truly  _ angry before, and even given the circumstances, it was rather attractive to see him so upset over Yuri.

“There was no name. It’s just a picture, a note, and a stupid piece of lingerie.” Yuri said, sitting up to reach out for the box. It was still set on the table, untouched since Mila had left earlier. He pulled everything out, carefully showing them to Otabek.

“I will dig around. I talk to a lot of my viewers here and there, and I’m sure if I ask around enough, someone is bound to know something. In the meantime, stay in your apartment. Don’t leave for anyone, and don’t answer the door unless it’s Mila. Honestly, I would prefer it if you went and stayed elsewhere, considering the person knows where you live. Can you stay with Mila?”

Yuri just hummed, staring up at the ceiling before he answered. “Probably, I’d have to ask. I’m sure she would be fine with me staying there, though I’d bring Potya with me, and she would bitch and moan about cat hair all over her furniture.”

Otabek didn’t laugh, brown eyes still staring intensely at Yuri. It was a little unsettling, seeing Otabek act this way.

“I’ll stay with Mila,” Yuri added, trying to ease his boyfriend.

There was a knock at the door then, jolting Yuri, Potya leaping from her spot on his lap. He stared at the door, not saying a word. The person knocked again, a little more hurriedly this time. Yuri glanced at his phone, Otabek’s eyes nearly as wide as his own.

“Don’t answer tha, Yura,” Otabek said sternly. Yuri slowly pulled himself from the couch, curiosity overtaking any fear he felt. He padded slowly to the door, blocking out Otabek telling him not to answer it. Peeking through the peephole, Yuri saw a man who he was nearly certain he had never seen before in his life. He didn’t look threatening, but given the circumstances, Yuri was hesitant to answer the door.

“Who is it?” He asked, pressing a hand to the door, the other holding his phone as steady as he could.

“Yuri,  _ don’t you dare open the door, _ ” Otabek said, his voice rising a few octaves as he began to panic. Yuri ignored him, listening for the visitor’s response.

“You don’t know me. I sent you that package. I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to talk.” The person responded, Yuri peeking through the peephole again. Honestly, he didn’t look intimidating at all. He was shorter than Yuri from what it appeared, and he looked rather nervous standing outside with his hands in his pockets.

“I’m sorry, Beka. I’ll call you back.” Yuri said, hanging up the phone just as Otabek began to shout his disapproval. Yuri was a grown man, he could handle himself. He didn’t need anyone to hold his hand, he could take care of this problem on his own. His common sense told him not to open the door though, instead sliding down to sit against it.

“What do you want?” Yuri asked, pressing the side of his face against the door as he closed his eyes. It was surreal, someone  _ actually  _ stalking him.

“I want you to break up with Otabek,” The voice said back, Yuri raising his eyebrows as he tried to choke back a laugh. Seriously? Someone was stalking him because he wanted Yuri to  _ break up with Otabek?  _ How fucking insane did someone have to be to go to such lengths for something so trivial?

“Seriously? You want me to break up with Otabek? Why?”

Yuri’s phone began to ring in his hand, and he glanced down at the screen to see Otabek’s name flashing across it with another FaceTime call. With another eye roll, he answered.

“You don’t need to know why. I have to capability to absolutely destroy you, and I think it would be in your best interest to do as I say.”

Yuri couldn’t take it anymore, breaking down into a fit of laughter just as Otabek materialized on his screen. Otabek looked rather taken aback, his eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, Yuri trying to calm down his laughter so he could properly respond.

“This fucking asshole is stalking me because he’s in love with you or something.” Yuri paused, standing from his spot on the ground. “I don’t negotiate with terrorists, go away before I call the cops.”

Otabek looked confused, an eyebrow lifting. Yuri peeked through the peephole once more, seeing that the mysterious person had left. He was so over this shit.

“Who was it? Was it the person who sent you that box?”

“Yeah, at least he said he was. I don’t know, I don’t care. I’m over this and I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I’ll talk to you later, Beka,” Yuri said, not even bothering with an  _ I love you  _ before he hung up the call. It was only mere seconds before Otabek was calling him back, but Yuri flipped his phone off and flopped back down on the couch. He just wanted to sleep, sleep and forget all of this ever happened.

\---

When Yuri woke, the sunlight completely gone from the room. He shifted, feeling around for his phone on the ground where it had fallen while he slept. He picked it up with a yawn, turning it back on. Otabek had likely called him  _ many _ times, and he knew he would have to deal with his very likely angry boyfriend.

The notifications came in like a storm, one after the other. His phone dinged constantly, Yuri feeling his chest tighten in panic. He opened the texts from Otabek, which were a string of  **Yuri, I’m so sorry this happened.** And a lot of  **I love you, please talk to me.**

Yuri’s eyebrows knitted together, the panic creeping through his lungs. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his fingers shaking as he read the most recent text from Otabek.

**Your picture is all over the internet, I hope you’re okay. Please talk to me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple more chapters left (for real this time)!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG TIME NO UPDATE. I'm sorry, I suck. I love you guys, love me pls I need validation.

Yuri stared at his phone, the words blurring together as his eyes stung with tears. They threatened to spill from his eyes as he squeezed them shut. His fingers went slack, dropping the phone from his grip before he leaned back in the couch with a quiet sob. His world was falling apart around him, and he felt bile burn his throat.

His phone was ringing incessantly, vibrating loudly on the floor. It was likely Otabek, calling to try and make things better. He couldn’t make things better. There was nothing Otabek could do that would make the situation any easier to handle.

Yuri let the tears fall, spilling down his face to darken his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed everything to go away. Willed everything to get better. Willed himself to understand that he could do nothing to change what happened, but he could do everything to change the way he handled it.

Sniffling and swiping at his tears, Yuri ground his teeth together before leaning over the edge of the couch to pick up his phone. He wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand before he unlocked his phone. Otabek was still calling. Yuri was still not answering. He sent him straight to voicemail before blocking his number.

Yuri was not going to drag Otabek down with him. As much as it hurt, he knew that anytime he looked at Otabek he would be reminded of this. Yuri was strong, but he wasn’t strong enough to handle the fact that his picture was circling the internet and his boyfriend was the cause. If he had never started dating Otabek, this never would have happened.

Yuri cursed himself for becoming so vulnerable.

\---

The knock at the door was enough to shake the hinges. Yuri tried to ignore it. He flipped through the TV channels nonchalantly, but whoever was pounding on the door wasn’t likely to stop any time soon. With a huff, Yuri stood and padded to the door. He unlocked it and swung it open expecting to see Mila.

It wasn’t.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Yuri rasped, rubbing a hand down his face. He knew the look on her face. She was worried. It wasn’t anything new to him, he’d been causing her and his grandfather issues for years. What he wasn’t used to was her showing up uninvited and pulling him into her arms.

“Yuri, I thought you were raised better than this.”

Yuri just laughed, shoving himself away from his mother’s grasping arms. He turned his back to her and headed towards the kitchen. He couldn’t handle her while sober.

“Don’t pull that card on me. Don’t pretend you were some loving mother who raised her child to do great things. You drank more often than not, and I vividly remember you being home maybe 25% of the time while I was growing up. Mila’s parents were better parents than you.”

Yuri only stopped to pull from the glass of vodka he’d poured. It clinked loudly when he slammed it on the counter. His fingers gripped the edge of the granite, knuckles whitening as he closed his eyes.

“You may be right, but I still instilled values, _Yuratchka._ ”

Yuri just snorted, leaning forward to rest his head against the cabinets. He felt the edge of the counter biting into his fingers.

“What are you really here for, mother?” Yuri asked, daring to turn his face to peer at her. She looked small and fragile standing in the center of his living room. He remembered her pale, gaunt face, and was surprised to see color in her cheeks. His grandfather had mentioned her changing, trying.

“Can’t your mother be worried about you?” She asked, her arms crossing over her chest. The wrinkles around the corners of her eyes were the only indication of her age. She was always a beautiful woman. Long, flowing hair and shocking green eyes. Yuri managed to get _something_ nice from her.

“You never worry about me. You’ve _never_ worried about me. Why are you worried now?”

Yuri turned back to his glass, tilting it and watching the sunlight catch in the crystal.

“I’ve changed, Yuri.”

“You changed overnight? Last time I saw you you just wanted money. I’m getting rather tired of this shit, _mother._ ”

Yuri was startled at the touch of her hand on his back. He wanted so badly to curl into her and cry. Wished with every fiber of his being that they had a better relationship. That his mother cared about him and wanted nothing but the best for him. That his mother actually came to help him through this. His gut told him otherwise, that his mother likely wanted nothing more than some money and to show her face so she could feel better about herself.

Yuri didn’t look at her. Her hand smoothed over his back and up towards his neck. Her fingers gripped at his skin, an attempt to get him to turn and face her. He did, slowly, his eyes stinging with tears.

Whether an inkling of Stockholm Syndrome, or the unavoidable love for his mother, Yuri caved. He sank into her arms and buried his face in her neck. He had to bend at an awkward angle, being much taller than her, but the feeling of her fingers brushing through his hair made him forget about it.

“Yuri, I know I could have been a better mother. I know I could have done things differently. I can’t go back in time and fix the things I did, the things I said. I can only move forward with better intentions,” Her voice cracked, as if she were fighting back tears. Her fingers tugged at Yuri’s hair, pulling tangles loose.

“I didn’t come here for any reason besides I know my child needed someone. Needed me.”

Yuri didn’t respond but he held onto her as if she were the last person in the world. His last source of light in his time of darkness. He couldn’t even muster the desire to hate her anymore, not now. Not when he needed someone, _something_ to keep him grounded.

She coaxed him to his bed and curled up with him. He cried and held onto her, and at some point, he fell asleep.

\---

Yuri woke to a darkened room. The only source of light came from the half open door and the moonlight filtering through the blinds. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and paused, realizing that his mother had been there before.

Heart pounding in his ears, Yuri worried that she was gone. Gone like she always was, only to appear again when it was convenient. His panic faded when he smelled the food and heard the low volume of his television.

She was still there.

He crawled from the bed and pulled open the door, the smell of his mother’s piroshkis overwhelming him. She didn’t cook much for him when he was younger, but when she did, she always made his favorite. He felt his heart swell in his chest and a stinging in his eyes, but he was dry. He had no more tears left to cry.

His mother had her back to him, chopping up fruit. Yuri leaned against the counter and stared at his toes.

“How did you know?” Yuri asked, clearing his throat when he heard the croak in his voice. “How did you know what happened?”

His mother paused, knife in hand. She stared down at the melon before pressing the knife into it once more.

“I do have a computer you know. I also keep tabs on my only child since I can’t get him to tell me anything about his personal life.”

Yuri felt his face go hot. That meant she had seen the incriminating picture. He looked up in time to see her glance at him over her shoulder. Her eyes were knowing. She had seen it, and she knew Yuri probably didn’t want to talk about it over dinner.

“Someone has been calling you. I didn’t know who it was, it wasn’t anyone in your contact list. They were very persistent. I eventually answered.”

Yuri just huffed, pushing off the counter. Otabek.

“Yeah, what did he want?”

His mother hummed, wiping her hands on a towel after dropping the knife into the sink. She turned and faced him, head tilted to the side as she chewed on a piece of melon.

“He said you blocked his number. You got that from me,” She paused, waving her hand around when Yuri shot her a questioning look. “Your inability to handle horrible situations with grace. Your inability to rely on other people. Your habit of brushing people off when things get sticky.”

Yuri stared at her before he turned and headed towards the couch. His phone was resting on the coffee table, and he was surprised to see Otabek hadn’t called him in over three hours.

“You should talk to him. He sounded desperate. Embarrassment is temporary, but you really shouldn’t let him go if he’s what you want.”

Yuri held the phone between his hands, staring at the screen until it went black once more. His mother was right, she was always right. She was the poster child for _reasons why you shouldn’t lose your sanity when you’re sad._

He blinked once, twice, then unlocked the phone. He unblocked Otabek’s number and called him. It rang, shrill in his ears as he gripped the phone. It rang and rang, and Otabek never picked up. It went to his voicemail, and Yuri’s heart sank.

Otabek was usually quick to pick up the phone when Yuri called. Otabek was also irrational and spontaneous, and that made Yuri close his eyes as he dropped the phone back onto the coffee table.

Fucking Otabek was probably on a plane to come see him. That was a ridiculously _Otabek_ thing to do.

He panicked for a moment when he realized Otabek would show up and have to meet his mother. The mother he spoke so horribly about was prancing around his kitchen making piroshkis like they were always close. Like they were sickly domestic and Yuri had spun a web of lies about her.

He wasn’t sure what was worse: eventually having to explain to his mother why there was a promiscuous picture of him behind a simple Google search, or having to explain to Otabek why his mother was in his house feeding him and pretending their relationship was actually stable.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I come bearing another update. Some soft feels n stuff. ╰(◡‿◡✿╰)

Yuri wasn’t very hungry. He ate anyways. His mother’s piroshkis were a gift from the heavens. They brought back memories of his childhood, the good ones. The ones where his mother was actually at home. The ones where she bought him gifts and told him what a beautiful boy he was. The ones where she actually cared.

Halfway through chewing his second bite, there was a knock on the door. It was loud and frantic, rattling the hinges again.

_ Otabek _ .

Yuri just stared at the door, piroshki held halfway to his mouth. His mother called from the kitchen for him to answer it. Yuri really didn’t want to answer it. He knew Otabek had flown from Kazakhstan in a heartbeat after having his number blocked. He wasn’t really interested in discussing anything with anyone right now.

His mother stepped from the kitchen, flinging the hand towel over her shoulder. She shot Yuri a look of annoyance before unlocking the door and opening it.

Yuri looked down at his food. He definitely wasn’t hungry.

“Hello, Mrs. Plisetsky,” Otabek said politely, dropping his bag onto the ground just inside the door. Yuri swallowed. He felt raw and exposed. He was trying to avoid Otabek, but of course, Otabek wouldn’t let him.

“Please, call me Svetlana,” She responded, lilting her words with affection. Yuri stared at Otabek’s outstretched hand. His mother chose to ignore it, pulling him into a hug.

Yuri dropped his gaze again. Otabek cleared his throat and shut the door. His mother flitted back to the kitchen, leaving the two alone with the sound of the running sink and the lowered television volume.

“So,” Otabek said, breaking the silence between them. Yuri looked up at him, shifting uncomfortably in his spot on the couch.

“So.”

“Why did you block my number, Yura?” Otabek asked, dropping to sit on the couch beside Yuri. He smelled like cold air and cologne.

Yuri shrugged, picking apart his food.

Otabek leaned towards him, fingers clasping his jaw. He turned Yuri’s face towards him. Yuri dared to meet his gaze. His eyes were warm. They were always warm. Full of love, full of affection. He never looked at Yuri with anything less. Yuri shivered even though the heater was on, even though the look in Otabek’s eyes melted him to his core.

“You can’t just run away from things when they get hard.”

Yuri stared at him. He swallowed again, feeling a lump in his throat. It was embarrassing to be dragged back into a situation he was choosing to ignore. Something he didn’t want to discuss, something he wanted to let go and never look back on.

“If I never met you, I wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

Yuri felt Otabek flinch. He watched Otabek flinch. His eyes swirled with hurt and he dropped his hand from Yuri’s face. Yuri immediately regretted the words that spilled from his mouth.

“You’re right. You wouldn’t be. It’s entirely my fault that you had to be dragged into this. If you didn’t date me, you wouldn’t be so humiliated right now,” Otabek paused, dragging his fingers through his hair. Yuri noticed it wasn’t gelled back. It was falling onto his forehead, covering the tips of his ears. He looked younger with his hair down, less stoic and more like the young man he was. Yuri liked that. Yuri liked him. Yuri looked away, letting out a puff of air.

“I love you, Yuri. I love you so much that I would give up streaming for you. I have enough money saved up to last years, but I would find a job. We could settle down, live together,  _ be _ together..”

Yuri didn’t look at him, his hands clasping together nervously. He felt a jump in his chest, his heart pattering frantically at the things Otabek was saying to him.

Otabek would quit everything for him. Otabek would  _ do anything  _ for Yuri. Yuri knew that, somewhere deep down. It gave him a sense of pride, a sense of belonging. He never knew anyone who would do that for him.

Svetlana stepped from the kitchen then, breaking the moment with a clear of her throat. She was jingling her car keys, staring intently at the two of them on the couch. Otabek looked away from Yuri.

“Thank you so much for answering my call,” Otabek said, straightening his posture as he smiled at her. Yuri watched him, then glanced at his mother. He was still worried she was after something more than a little bonding time. She was always after something a little more.

“He’s my son. Of course I’m going to worry about him when he refuses to answer his phone. He almost refused to answer the door when I came knocking.”

Yuri watched Otabek swallow. Yuri reached out and touched his arm.

“I know what happened. I know what you did to my son. You owe him-”

Yuri cut her off with a harsh  _ “Mother!” _ his eyes flashing as he stood from the couch. He clenched his fists at his sides. They stared at one another, her hand ceasing to spin her keychain around her finger. Their connected gaze would have been enough to set the whole apartment complex on fire around them.

“I  _ knew  _ you wanted something. You  _ always  _ want something from me,” Yuri’s voice was quiet and wet, filled with the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. For only a moment he wanted to pretend that they had a normal relationship. That everything in their past could be buried, that they could move on like a normal family.

“Get out,” Yuri said quietly, dropping their gaze. Svetlana moved to speak again, but Yuri just lifted his hand. He couldn’t look at her, he didn’t want her to see the tears swimming in his eyes. He didn’t look up until he heard the soft click of the door closing behind her.

Yuri sat back down on the couch and let the tears fall. He sobbed, his hand moving to cover his mouth. It wasn’t a sprinkle, it was a downpour. Yuri felt like his heart was cracked in two, the idea of his mother and the reality of her on opposite sides of the rift.

“Yura,” Otabek whispered, pulling him into his chest. His hands stroked at Yuri’s hair, cheek rested against his head. Yuri cried, and when he thought he was done, he cried some more. Otabek held him through it, rocking him gently as he whispered his  _ I love you _ s. 

 

\---

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said after the tears were dried, and the two of them were curled up on his bed together. It was past dark, past time for Yuri to go to sleep. He thanked the stars that he was off that evening, his fingers clasped into Otabek’s. He still couldn’t meet his gaze. He wasn’t sure what he would find there.

“I’m sorry I let this- All of this get so out of control,” Otabek cut in, breaking off the words Yuri was about to say. “You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve any of this. I should have been more careful with the things you trusted me with, and I’m sorry.”

Yuri tilted his head so he could see Otabek’s face. He wasn’t sure what to say so he just shrugged in response before sitting up, letting go of Otabek’s hand.

His voice was shaky, still edged with tears, “I’m sure everyone will get over it soon enough.”

Otabek looked back at Yuri, his face an unspoken question.

“I don’t want you to quit what you love doing for me. I don’t want that, I don’t want to be the reason you’re miserable because you can’t do what you want.”

“But?”

Yuri smiled then, the first sign of contentment he’d had in the past couple of days swelling in his chest. He would be okay,  _ this  _ would be okay.

“But I still want to live together.”

Otabek grinned, the relief pouring from him, overflowing over his sides and washing over Yuri.

They would be okay.

Yuri leaned down, his lips pressing against Otabek’s. Otabek’s hand moved to cup Yuri’s face with tenderness. Yuri melted into it, into him. His thoughts became incoherent, the current worries drifting from him like dust in the breeze. All that mattered was Otabek’s hand, his lips, warm and soft against his. This was all that mattered.

Otabek gave way for Yuri’s tongue, allowing him to lick inside of his mouth, to taste the cheap mint gum he had likely bought for his plane trip. Yuri was encased by the smell that was overwhelmingly Otabek: leather, spice, and mint.

“I love you,” Yuri whispered, the words ghosting against Otabek’s lips. Otabek smiled and hummed, pulling Yuri back down to him, back to his lips.

Yuri’s fingers tangled in Otabek’s hair, caught in the soft locks, brushing the shaved hair along the back of his neck. He just barely remembered wanting to walk away from this. He just barely remembered how stupid it sounded now.

Otabek pushed him up, never disconnecting their mouths. Yuri felt the gentle drag of his fingertips under his shirt, the familiar touch of him sending a shock through his nerves. He tingled all over, longing to be touched  _ everywhere _ .

Yuri gasped, his lips parting. His breath felt like it was being suctioned from his lungs, Otabek swallowing the quiet sounds he was making.

“I love you, Yura,” Gentle words, softer than the fingers gliding along his stomach. Their kiss broke only so Otabek could tug Yuri’s shirt off before discarding his own. Yuri found comfort in the dips of his abdomen, the hair creeping down into his pants from his navel.

Yuri allowed Otabek to turn him around, to lay him back against his pillows. It was dark in the room, his curtains pulled shut. Yuri could only barely make out his shape in the dark, but he didn’t care. His fingers told the story that he couldn’t see.

He knew his hair was spread around him like a golden halo, he knew he was flushed from head to toe. He was already feeling his erection grow, Otabek’s hands working down his pants and boxers, slowly,  _ very _ slowly. The rub of his fingers down Yuri’s thighs chilled him, goosebumps rising in their wake. His lips found the place behind Yuri’s knees, fingers gripping his legs as he kissed. Otabek left nothing untouched, his hands drifting to feel every part of Yuri. Every dip in his muscles, every bone jutting from his skin. His lips followed their trail, kissing every tender patch of skin they could find.

Yuri felt like he was going to melt, his mind focusing solely on the touches. He couldn’t see, his sense of hearing and touch magnifying tenfold. Otabek knew it, Yuri was sure his skin was hot with desire.

When Otabek finished with both of his legs, he kissed along Yuri’s hipbones, up to his bellybutton. He paused, pressing a kiss just above it before trailing back down. Yuri was close to crying by the time he felt a tongue dragging along his tip. Yuri wasn’t new to receiving blowjobs anymore. He wasn’t new to the warmth of Otabek’s mouth, but in the moment, he felt like he was. He swore under his breath when Otabek engulfed him entirely, taking him down to the hilt.

Otabek was humming quietly, the vibrations causing Yuri’s toes to curl. He was losing his sanity, he was feeling it slipping through his fingers as he fought the urge to buck into Otabek’s waiting mouth.

He felt a prod at his entrance, snapping back to reality at the cool finger pushing inside of him. He didn’t remember Otabek grabbing lube, he didn’t even hear the click of the cap. He was floating in the stars, barely aware of anything beyond the wet mouth pulling at his cock.

The stretch was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t entirely new anymore. Yuri relaxed, allowing Otabek to finger him with as much ease as possible. Otabek pressed into the bundle of nerves inside of Yuri, nearly making his head spin with the sudden burst of pleasure.

“Otabek, stop, you’re going to make me cum-” Yuri said quietly, around the moans and the mewls spilling from his lips. Otabek just hummed in response, and he didn’t stop. He sucked harder, with more fervor, pulling and constricting his throat around Yuri’s cock. His fingers were working magic, jolting through his body with every push of his prostate.

“ _ Otabek! _ ” Yuri nearly screamed out, his hips bucking involuntarily as he came. Otabek didn’t stop, didn’t falter. He sucked Yuri through it, the tingling overstimulation enough to make his head swim.

His softening cock slowly slid from Otabek’s mouth before he felt lips on his again. He could taste himself, salty and bitter. He felt a twitch in his groin, but he was spent. He’d never felt so tired in his life, his body relaxing into the bed as Otabek kissed him.

They kissed for a long time, Otabek’s hand wandering Yuri’s body, Yuri allowing him passage into his heart once more. He was lost in the push and pull of soft lips, the feel of his palms gliding along his skin.

Otabek coaxed him back, pressing his body into Yuri’s. Yuri wanted to be closer, but he couldn’t  _ be _ any closer. They were connected from the chest down, their lips never parting except to gasp for air. Otabek finally pulled back from Yuri, allowing him a few moments to breathe as he tugged off his own pants and briefs.

They were quiet, the sound of cars driving past the only noise in the room. Yuri nearly jumped from his skin when Otabek dragged his hands down his legs, gripping his calves with both hands before pressing them up and back. Yuri held them, tensing his muscles as he chewed on his lip.

Otabek didn’t bother stretching him open, his hole still loose and accepting from his previous ministrations. He slid right inside. Yuri moaned, hands finding purchase on Otabek’s biceps. Otabek gripped at his thighs, pushing his legs down before he moved. He was slow and gentle, thrusting into Yuri carefully. The sensations were overwhelming, the quiet slick of Otabek’s cock inside of him filling his ears.

Otabek let his thighs go, crouching over Yuri until his arms caged him in. Their lips found each other in the dark, like moths to a flame. There were no words spoken between them, just the wet dance of their lips and tongues. Yuri cupped Otabek’s face with both hands, his mouth open as he moaned out a few quiet  _ Otabek _ s.

Usually, Yuri’s orgasms were fast, crashing into him before he even recognized them coming. This one he felt in his entire body, like a slow rumbling thunderstorm. It was slow and gentle, Otabek pushing him down into the mattress with his long, deep thrusts. Yuri curled his toes and cried out, spilling between them when Otabek grasped his cock. Otabek went with him, his hips stuttering as he thrusted once, twice, then came buried deep inside of Yuri.

They both struggled to catch their breaths, lips millimeters apart. Yuri’s hands still clasped Otabek’s face between them, hot air ghosting over both of their lips. They stayed like that, caught in their own little universe. Caught in their world where the only thing in existence was one another and their shared body heat.

Yuri fell asleep after a while, ignoring the wet slide of Otabek’s cum from his hole. He was too tired to care, too tired to let go of Otabek to worry about bathing right then.

_ This  _ was what home was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOOOOOOOOO. I don't want to end this. ;_; Here's a massive time skip. The future, the happy, bright future!

Yuri heard the faint sound of Otabek singing drifting from his office. The door was shut, and he’d told Yuri that  _ under no circumstances _ was he to be bothered. Yuri had stared at him, one eyebrow shooting up to nearly meet his hairline. He’d stomped his feet and pouted, but Otabek ignored him with a flippant flick of his wrist.

“Fucking Otabek. Fucking Otabek and his stupid fucking music,” Grumbling to himself, Yuri scrubbed at the tiles in the kitchen with a toothbrush. He was meticulous with his cleaning, annoyed by the tiny bits of dirt that crept into the tile floor. He stopped momentarily and swiped at his forehead with the back of his hand. Otabek had offered time and time again to pay for a maid. Yuri just stared him down until he shrugged. He was  _ not  _ letting some maid touch his house. Not in a million fucking years.

The sound of Otabek’s office door clicking open interrupted Yuri’s train of thought. He looked up, expecting to see Otabek traipsing down the stairs with the usual excitement he wore when he created a new song. He didn’t, so Yuri hummed to himself and went back to scrubbing the tiles. Potya curled around him, stretching her legs and butting her head against his arm. Yuri absently petted her, leaning back against the cabinets with a huff. He was tired, he was sweating, and it was Otabek’s birthday. Yuri had promised to shower him with affection and take him out for dinner. Otabek chose to shove himself into solitary confinement and pretend Yuri didn’t exist.

He wasn’t very pleased with that.

“Potya, your daddy is being a hermit today,” Yuri said, leaning his head back. He knew he was acting like a child, but he was pouty and upset that his boyfriend desired to spend his birthday alone. He was just about to give up on scrubbing the tiles when the stairs creaked with Otabek’s descent. Yuri perked up, lifting himself up to peek over the countertops.

Otabek was wearing his  _ nice clothes _ . The champagne cashmere sweater that Yuri bought him last year for Christmas, the one that hugged him  _ so _ nicely. The dark-washed jeans that made his ass look  _ absolutely _ delectable. Yuri felt severely underdressed in his ragged t-shirt and shorts. He was sweating, his hair was sticking to his forehead, and he was pretty sure he had a thin layer of grime covering his skin.

He sat back down.

Otabek stepped into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. He knocked the counter with his knuckles before tossing Yuri his phone. There was an open audio clip. A song, likely the one Otabek had been singing for most of the day. Yuri looked up at him, his eyes full of questions. Otabek just smiled, leaning his hip against the counter.

Yuri hit play.

Yuri swore he was going to have a fucking heart attack. He was going to die on his boyfriend’s birthday. They’d only been together for a little over eight years. He still had so many things he wanted to do.

 

_ You're a falling star, you're the get-away car. _ __  
_ You're the line in the sand when I go too far. _ __  
_ You're the swimming pool on an August day. _ _  
_ __ And you're the perfect thing to say.

 

Otabek’s voice was low and smokey, filled with the raspiness it obtained with age. Yuri felt it curl around his heart, squeezing it as he bit back the tears that pooled in his eyes. This wouldn’t be the first song Otabek wrote for him, the first song that he sang for Yuri. He had sang many before, all of which had made Yuri’s heart sing in ways it never had before.

This one felt surprisingly different. The cold tile on his bare legs chilled him almost as much as the words drifting from the phone. Yuri didn’t dare look up. If he looked up, he would cry. He hated crying.

 

_ And you play it coy but it's kinda cute. _ __  
_ Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. _ __  
_ Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true. _ _  
_ __ 'Cause you can see it when I look at you.

 

A tear slipped down his cheek, and he batted at it with a sniffle. He stared at the phone as if it were going to skitter away the second he stopped. He felt a gentle hand on his cheek, a carress, a lift of his chin. Yuri gritted his teeth and looked up, his eyes meeting the brown orbs he had grown so accustomed to seeing. The ones he would never tire of seeing.

Otabek had a way of touching Yuri’s skin with such care that his fingers were like whispers, feathers tickling his nerves. Yuri swallowed. He wanted to stop crying, he wanted to find the will to stand and wrap himself around Otabek. The man who had given up his entire life in Kazakhstan to move to Russia. To live with Yuri, to buy a house with him. He had quit streaming and picked up DJing and creating his own music in his free time. He filled Yuri with a joy he had never felt before. He felt loved, wanted, he finally felt like he actually belonged somewhere.

 

_ And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times _ __  
_ It's you, it's you, you make me sing. _ _  
_ __ You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

 

As the song came to a close, Yuri closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. When they fluttered open again, Otabek was kneeling in front of him. With a box. A box with a ring. A ring. In a box.

Yuri choked, dropping the phone to the tile as he burst into tears.

“I haven’t even said anything yet, Kitten,” Otabek whispered, shushing Yuri with a kiss. Their lips fit together perfectly, filling in the gaps of Yuri’s heart every time they met. The feelings that welled inside of him were always strong, always passionate and full of yearning.

When they parted, Yuri sniffled, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Yura. Yuratchka. Kitten. Yuri, I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. I’ve loved you since I saw your dingy little profile picture appearing in the comments of all my stupid videos. You’re strong, you’re determined. You’ve become the most important part of my life, and I would pull the moon from the sky for you if that’s what you wanted.”

Yuri shuddered, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“It’s been a long road, there’s been a lot of turns, a lot of obstacles in our path. I don’t regret any of it. I don’t regret you. You’re the love of my life, and I want to be with you until we’re old and grey. I want to see the world with you, take you to places you’ve never been,” Otabek paused, pulling Yuri’s hands away from his face. He was smiling, the gentle lift of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes causing another downpour.

“Yuri Plisetsky, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anybody. I love you when you’re a massive pain the ass,” Yuri giggled, “I love you when you sit on the floor in the kitchen with a toothbrush and scrub at the dirt. I love you when you call me an idiot and slam doors in my face. I love you when you try to cook. I love you when you tell me to fuck off when you throw temper tantrums and refuse to admit I’m right,” Yuri shot him a glare, but he was far too happy to make it count.

“I love you when you love me. I love  _ you _ , all of you.” Otabek stared at Yuri expectantly. Yuri drew in a breath, staring back.

“Will you marry me?”

Yuri didn’t respond, the floodgates breaking open as he nodded. He was pulled into Otabek’s embrace, sure that his tears would dampen his expensive sweater. He didn’t care. He was filled to the brim with joy, it spilling over his edges and washing over the two of them. He was sure he heard Otabek sob just once, tightening his hold on Yuri.

“Yes,” Yuri said breathlessly, pulling away to wipe his tears. Otabek smiled, the flicker of tears in his own eyes making the butterflies in Yuri’s stomach stir. He held his hand out, watching Otabek slide the ring onto his finger. It was beautiful. It was simple, with small fire topazes along the silver band. They’d agreed if they ever got married, Yuri would rip out Otabek’s innards if he ever dared to put diamonds on his finger.

“It’s  _ your _ birthday and you’re proposing to me,” Yuri said wetly, laughing through his tears. Otabek just grinned.

“I like you the best when you’re domestic.”

Yuri almost swatted him.

\---  
  


“You guys are  _ finally _ tying the knot?” Mila squealed, grabbing for Yuri’s hand to admire the fashionable bit of jewelry on his finger. Yuri shrugged, tilting his head to the side. He stared across the table, watching Otabek chat enthusiastically with Nikolai. The two had become quite the inseparable pair since Otabek moved to Russia. It stoked the fire in Yuri’s heart every time he watched them.

“Something like that,” Yuri said quietly, dropping his hand to his lap. He tuned out Mila talking in his ear, focusing on the animated face of his boyfriend -  _ fiance  _ \- he reminded himself. He felt his lips curl into a smile, the flutter in his heart multiplying. He’d never felt so happy. He’d never felt so perfectly in tune with his life.

Surrounded by Otabek’s family, and all of their closest friends, Yuri seemed to forget the troubles of his own life. The troubles of his mother disappearing and him not hearing from her for nearly six years. He had Mila, he had his grandfather. Most of all, he had Otabek.

He had everything he ever needed. He couldn’t ask for anything more. He wouldn't ask for anything more.

Yuri returned to the present when Otabek caught his gaze. His smile was blinding, filled with the promises he’d made. The love he radiated to everyone around him. Yuri was nearly pulled into it, Otabek had a gravitational pull that made Yuri’s knees go weak.

He caught the motion of Otabek’s lips, forming the words he’d heard so many times. The words whispered in the dark, over a table in a restaurant, in the middle of snuggling while watching a movie.

_ I love you _ .

Yuri smiled back, fidgeting with the ring on his finger.

_ I love you. _ He mouthed back.

The words were never enough to express the feelings he had. They would never encase the things he felt for Otabek, but Yuri never tired of hearing them. He never tired of saying them. He would say them until he could no longer. This was his life, this was his  _ family _ .

This was  _ home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS/KUDOS/SUBS/BOOKMARKS. I love you all very much and I REALLY appreciate all the support and love this little fic has gotten.  
> [HERE IS THE SONG OTABEK SINGS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPUJIbXN0WY) <\---
> 
> {BTW for those with curious minds - the stalker was never caught. He was dust in the wind, and Yuri eventually let it go. It bothers him from time to time, but it's a ghost of his past that he doesn't forget, but he moves on from.}
> 
> See you next level~

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel me and push me to write chapters faster. Thanks for the support \o/  
> Catch me on [tumblr](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> CHECK OUT THE MOODBOARD -> [here!](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/post/167752010134/friction-chapter-25-the-end-eight-years-down-the)  
> CHECK OUT THE SIDE FIC -> [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146742)


End file.
